Memento
by Cheshire Jem
Summary: Pour la survie et ce qu'il croyait être le bonheur de ceux qu'il aime, Magnus conclut un pacte avec son père qu'il n'imagine pas si lourd de conséquences lors de sa signature ... Alors que se passe-t-il lorsqu'il revient de sa dette enfin payée, et découvre que plus rien de ce qu'il a connu, ne sera jamais comme avant ?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE I**

Edom respirait le souffre et les cendres et la chaleur infernale semblait s'immiscer par tous les pores de la peau de Magnus. Et dire qu'Alec avait voulu le suivre. Sa chair pâle et son sang d'ange n'auraient jamais pu supporter la pression exercée par les Enfers sur chaque nouvel arrivant.

Magnus observa l'immense paysage désolé qui s'étendait devant lui, croulant sous les flammes, les ruines et dont l'air pollué transportait la mort. Non. Il pouvait accepter le fait d'être à moitié démon, mais cet endroit n'était pas son foyer. Il ne s'y sentirait jamais à l'aise, comme avait tenté de l'en convaincre son père lors de leur dernière rencontre, il y avait plusieurs siècles de cela.

Pendant une seconde, Magnus s'imagina faire demi-tour, puis le visage meurtri d'Alexander lui revint en mémoire. À quoi bon revenir à New York si ce n'était que pour retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait affligé par la possession démoniaque de son parabatai ? Magnus lui avait promis de rentrer, tôt ou tard, et c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Mais pas sans cette certitude, que Jace serait également libéré.

Il retrouva Asmodée au cœur de l'une des maisons de jeux dont il était le surintendant. L'endroit grouillait de créatures aussi répugnantes que maléfiques, mais Magnus n'y prêta pas attention, ne se concentrant que sur le démon supérieur, assis dans un fauteuil au cuir bordeaux déchiqueté, dans un coin reculé de la pièce, les yeux plongés dans un livre.

Il dut sentir la présence de Magnus car, à peine avait-il franchi le pas de l'arcade, qu'il releva la tête pour tomber sur son fils. Un large rictus fendit le visage du prince et c'est avec cette désinvolture dont avait hérité le sorcier, qu'il envoya balader son roman pour venir serrer Magnus dans ses bras. Ce dernier se raidit, incapable de lui rendre son étreinte. Il s'accommoda de ces cinq longues secondes de malaise lorsque son père daigna enfin le lâcher.

\- Mon fils qui débarque aux enfers, lança-t-il joyeusement non sans une pointe de sarcasme. Quel plaisir de te revoir.

\- Tu t'imagines bien qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une visite de courtoisie.

\- Non, bien entendu. Tu as besoin d'aide pour te débarrasser de Lilith.

Magnus plissa les yeux.

\- Comment est-ce que tu … ?

\- Voyons, Magnus. Je suis ton père, et je me dois de garder un œil sur mon fils. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Le sorcier lâcha un rire moqueur alors qu'Asmodée se mettait à tournoyer autour de lui, l'observant sous toutes les coutures.

\- Alors tu sais que toute la ville est en danger, poursuivit Magnus.

\- Pas à moi, fiston. Ce n'est pas pour New York que tu es là. Mais pour ton cher et tendre Nephilim.

Le simple fait qu'Asmodée ait conscience de l'existence d'Alexander et de son importance pour Magnus, suffit à faire frémir le sorcier d'horreur.

\- J'ai tellement hâte de rencontrer mon gendre, ajouta le démon.

\- Si tu t'approches d'Alexander, je te jure que …

\- Que quoi ? Mesure tes paroles mon fils. Je crois savoir que c'est de mon aide dont tu as besoin. Pas l'inverse.

\- Avec toi, rien n'est gratuit.

\- C'est fou comme tu me connais bien, même après tant d'années passées loin l'un de l'autre, lâcha-t-il en riant avec machiavélisme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il sut qu'il allait regretter sa venue avant même qu'Asmodée ne réponde. Il vit les iris noires de son père se fendre en deux lignes dorées, et l'espace d'une seconde il eut l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir. Cela le dégoûta.

\- Un an, répondit-il. Trois-cent-soixante-cinq jours à mes côtés, à régner et à m'aider à gagner en puissance en combinant ta magie à la mienne, et je te laisserais rentrer chez toi.

Magnus cru sentir son cœur chuter au fin fond de son estomac et fut pris d'une nausée soudaine. Une année entière ici, aux Enfers. Avec son père.

Loin d'Alec … Avec la certitude qu'Asmodée ne le laisserait jamais revenir en arrière pour lui faire ses aux revoir ...

Son âme lui hurlait de refuser, qu'il pourrait trouver une autre solution, mais son esprit, plus raisonnable, savait que c'était faux. Aucune magie présente sur Terre ne pourrait avoir raison de la possession de Jace et des méfaits de Lilith. Asmodée était leur unique chance. Et si pour cela, le prix se mesurait à trois-cent-soixante-cinq jours, il le paierait. Pour les terrestres. Pour New York. Pour Jace. Et pour l'amour de sa vie.

À mesure qu'il commençait à hocher la tête pour sceller leur pacte, il sentit une larme orpheline couler le long de son visage.

 _Pardonne-moi, Alexander …_

 _..._

 **Un an plus tard.**

Magnus eut l'impression de revivre.

Si le ciel bleu azur de New York l'aveugla dans un premier temps, il fut ravi de redécouvrir la lumière vive du soleil et la brise légère du mois de Mai sur son visage. Il aurait pu en pleurer tant le bonheur d'être revenu le submergea. Ces douze mois passés à Edom avaient été les plus longs, les plus douloureux de sa vie. Pas tant pour la chaleur étouffante, la pression écrasante, ou la présence insupportable de son père, mais pour avoir été loin d'Alexander. Incapable de lui parler, de le voir, d'entendre sa voix, de sentir ses caresses : cela avait été la pire torture qu'il avait eu à supporter en plus de huit siècles d'existence.

Mais c'était pour ces mêmes choses qu'il avait supporté les Enfers et honoré son pacte. Il n'avait vécu que pour cette journée durant un an, ce moment où il pourrait de nouveau respirer l'air frais de la Terre et retrouver l'homme dont il était fou amoureux.

À en juger par le climat calme et l'ambiance détendu des rues, Magnus sut qu'Asmodée avait tenu parole et réussi, par il ne savait quel miracle, à déjouer les plans de Lilith.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et établit un portail jusqu'à l'Institut. Il fut accueilli à la porte par deux gardes qu'il avait déjà croisé auparavant et qui parurent gênés de le voir débarquer.

\- Monsieur Bane ? s'engagea l'un d'eux sans trop de conviction.

\- Le seul et l'unique, lança-t-il avec un large sourire.

Rien ne pourrait enrayer sa bonne humeur, pas même un chasseur d'ombres ne l'ayant visiblement pas reconnu.

\- Maintenant, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, poursuivit-il, j'ai l'homme de ma vie qui m'attend à l'intérieur.

\- Monsieur Bane, vous devriez …

\- Magnus ?

La douce et mélodieuse voix d'Isabelle résonna derrière les deux gardes et il n'en fallut pas plus au sorcier pour se ficher de leurs carrures imposantes plantées devant la porte et les repousser pour accourir prendre la jolie brune dans ses bras.

Il la sentit soupirer de soulagement en même temps que lui, tandis qu'elle resserrait ses mains sur sa veste comme pour le retenir, et qu'elle nichait son visage au creux de son cou, les yeux humides de larmes.

\- Par l'ange, Magnus, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Cela fait un an … On a … On a vraiment cru que tu étais …

\- Ma tendre Isabelle, auriez-vous tous douté de mes capacités à m'en sortir sain et sauf ?

Il voulut faire de l'humour mais il ne réussit qu'à arracher un maigre sourire à la jeune chasseuse. Elle semblait nerveuse, perturbée. Elle ne cessait de triturer ses mains et de jeter des coups d'œil furtif par-dessus son épaule.

\- C'est une longue histoire, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Et je serais ravi de vous la conter à tous une fois que j'aurais retrouvé ton frère. Où est-il ?

\- Magnus, il faut que tu saches que …

\- Ah. Vous voilà.

Par tous les démons, ce que cette voix avait pu lui manquer …

Il n'eut jamais autant d'étincelles dans les yeux qu'à cet instant, alors qu'Alexander, son Alexander, traversait le long couloir depuis la salle de contrôle pour les rejoindre. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours ces mêmes cheveux noirs en bataille, ces mêmes yeux clairs hypnotiques, cette mâchoire puissante, cette même démarche déterminée … Magnus eut la sensation de retomber amoureux une seconde fois.

Il se serait volontiers jeté dans ses bras si Isabelle n'avait pas, étrangement, fait pression sur son torse pour le maintenir immobile.

\- Alexander … murmura-t-il, la voix prête à céder sous l'émotion.

Et à cet instant, et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, au lieu de l'embrasser avec fougue, l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, lui tendit la main d'un air formel.

\- Vous devez être Magnus Bane. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Alexander Lightwood, directeur de cet institut.

 _Bon sang, que se passait-il ?_

 **A suivre ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE II**

 _Vous devez être Magnus Bane …_

Qu'est-ce que s'était censé vouloir dire ? À quel genre de jeu morbide Alexander s'amusait-il ? Car et à en juger par la mine décomposée de Magnus, cette plaisanterie, quelle qu'elle soit, était de très mauvais goût.

La main du chasseur resta en suspens entre eux et il fallut bien cinq secondes à Alec pour se rétracter et mettre fin à ce malaise. Magnus n'en tint pas compte, bien trop perdu et dépité par ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

\- Alexander, qu'est-ce que …

Il fut coupé dans son élan par la jeune Isabelle qui se tourna vers son frère pour reprendre la parole.

\- Excuse-le, Alec. Monsieur Bane revient d'un long séjour à Edom. Il est sûrement épuisé et peut-être que nous devrions lui laisser une journée de repos avant de l'assaillir avec nos soucis politiques.

\- Oh. Bien entendu. Pardonnez-moi, j'ignorais pour Edom.

 _Bien sûr que non_ , pensa Magnus. Il le savait. Ils s'étaient quittés, déchirés et en larmes dans son loft, à se jurer leur amour à coups de mots tranchants et à exprimer leur passion dans des baisers intenses et douloureux. Alexander s'était même brûlé la main en essayant de le tirer des flammes, tant le voir souffrir lui était insupportable.

Bien que ses yeux soient rivés sur le magnifique visage d'Alec, Magnus ne put manquer les regards insistants d'Isabelle qui semblaient lui quémander de faire comme si tout était normal. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- À l'occasion, j'aimerais discuter avec vous d'une potentielle place au conseil que j'organise avec les créatures obscures, dans l'idée d'établir une transparence des plus absolue entre nous. Non pas que le grand sorcier de Brooklyn, Lorenzo Rey, soit incapable de tenir ce rôle mais j'aime à penser, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu vous concernant, que vous serez plus à même d'écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire et d'agir dans l'intérêt des vôtres.

\- … Probablement, finit par lâcher Magnus, la voix brisée.

Il était impossible de ne pas remarquer les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et il dut sans aucun doute, passer pour un fou auprès d'Alec, de ce nouvel Alec, mais il ne fut pas en mesure de s'en soucier sur le moment.

Le directeur d'Institut approuva d'un signe de tête convenu et poli, mais il n'avait jamais été doué pour masquer ses émotions et Magnus eut un pincement au cœur en percevant cette lueur dans son regard qui montrait clairement qu'il le prenait pour un cinglé.

\- Permets que j'emmène Monsieur Bane vérifier la bonne tenue de nos barrières de protection ? lança soudainement Isabelle en s'emparant du bras du sorcier.

\- Peut-être que je devrais m'en charger, proposa Alec.

\- Ne t'embête pas, tu as déjà bien à faire. Et puis Jace va m'aider.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de son frère pour tirer Magnus dans le couloir adjacent, laissant Alec en plan et suspicieux. Le sorcier, lui, n'eut ni le cœur, ni la force de la repousser. Il se laissa traîner jusqu'à la salle d'armes où Jace polissait un poignard séraphique.

Isabelle verrouilla la porte de la salle à l'aide d'un code tapé sur une tablette électronique encastrée dans le mur et Jace manqua de se couper le doigt en découvrant Magnus debout, devant lui.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai … lâcha-t-il.

Il déposa l'arme et s'avança vers Magnus qu'il gratifia d'une timide poigne amicale sur l'épaule, non sans avoir hésité un instant.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais … C'est bon de te revoir.

Mais Magnus n'écoutait pas. Les paroles qu'ils venaient d'entendre de la bouche d'Alexander tournaient en boucle dans son esprit et le choc de ses retrouvailles, loin de celles qu'il avait imaginé durant ces douze derniers mois, l'avaient plongé dans un état second.

\- Il vient de parler à Alec, annonça Isabelle à l'intention de Jace. Appelle Catarina.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et s'empressa de s'exécuter.

Isabelle vint se poster devant Magnus et fit doucement courir ses mains le long de ses bras, sans doute dans l'idée de l'apaiser. Cela ne fonctionnait pas le moins du monde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Isabelle … ? parvint-il à murmurer, tremblant. C'est quoi cette mauvaise blague ?

\- Magnus, écoute … Je suis sincèrement désolée que tu l'aies appris de manière aussi brutale mais … Comprends nous, tu étais parti depuis des semaines, nous n'avions aucune nouvelle et Catarina disait que …

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe, répéta-t-il les dents serrées, la colère ayant remplacé le choc émotionnel. Pourquoi mon petit ami me parle comme à un inconnu ?

Isabelle trépigna sur ses pieds et tritura ses doigts avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol, honteuse.

\- Parce que c'est ce que tu es.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? lâcha Magnus à bout de patience.

\- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce soit Catarina qui …

Elle s'interrompit en apercevant la lumière singulière d'un portail s'ouvrir juste derrière Magnus. Catarina avait été celle ayant installé les barrières protectrices autour de l'Institut après la défaite de Lilith et la guérison de Jace. Elle était la seule à pouvoir y rentrer grâce à la magie. Elle traversa le tourbillon coloré et apparu dans la pièce.

Isabelle imagina que Jace lui avait d'ores et déjà évoqué le retour de Magnus au téléphone car elle ne parut pas aussi surprise qu'elle l'aurait dû. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir les larmes aux yeux à la découverte de son meilleur ami et de s'avancer vivement pour venir le serrer dans ses bras. Si elle se nourrit plusieurs minutes de ce contact perdu pendant un an, Magnus, lui, ne parvint pas à se plonger dans ses retrouvailles, encore secoué par son expérience précédente.

\- Par tous les démons, Magnus, murmura Catarina contre son épaule. Je n'aurais jamais cru te revoir un jour.

Les sanglots qu'elle tentaient vainement de refouler firent vibrer sa voix et Magnus dut, à contrecœur, repousser sa meilleure amie.

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe, hacha-t-il la mâchoire crispée.

Jace, Isabelle et Catarina s'échangèrent un regard, se murant dans le silence, ce qui ne fit qu'exaspérer Magnus encore davantage.

\- Viens t'asseoir, lui proposa la sorcière en lui tendant la main.

Magnus la lui prit malgré sa colère et ils allèrent tous s'installer sur la petite partie salon disposée dans la pièce d'à côté. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes à inspirer et à déglutir avant que Catarina ne trouve le courage de commencer son récit.

\- Après ton départ pour Edom, beaucoup de choses se sont produites. Lilith a été vaincue avant la résurrection complète de Jonathan et Jace exorcisé de sa possession. J'ai tout de suite reconnu l'énergie magique ayant permis tout cela comme étant l'œuvre de ton père. Il n'est pas compliqué de déterminer la signature d'un démon supérieur aussi puissant. Alors j'ai compris que tu avais sûrement dû payer un prix pour cet acte qui ne pouvait pas être une simple faveur de père à fils.

\- Un an … répondit Magnus avec rage et dégoût. Un an à errer dans les profondeurs de l'Enfer sans autre possibilité que de régner pour servir les désirs déplacés de mon père …

Isabelle vint déposer sa main sur l'épaule du sorcier dans un geste tendre et rassurant et Magnus l'en remercia en amenant sa propre paume recouvrir ses doigts.

\- Alec n'a jamais cessé de croire en ton retour, continua Catarina dans un sourire triste. Il était tellement fier de toi, de ta réussite quant à la négociation que tu avais établi avec Asmodée. Il ne perdait pas une seule occasion de dire que le sort du monde avait été sauvé par l'homme qu'il aimait.

Sa mine se défit et Magnus sut à cet instant que l'histoire allait prendre un autre tournant.

\- Les jours sont passés et tu n'étais toujours pas là. Alec n'a pas montré signe de faiblesse une seule fois, assurant que tu reviendrais bientôt. Toujours bientôt. Puis un jour, je n'ai plus senti ta magie. Elle avait disparu. J'imagine que l'énergie démoniaque contenue autour de toi l'a étouffée, enfouie au point que je ne puisse plus la percevoir. Sauf qu'à cet instant, et après des jours sans nouvelle, je n'en ai déduit qu'une seule chose.

 _La mort._

Ne sentant plus la magie de son meilleur ami, Catarina l'avait cru définitivement _parti_. Et elle l'avait dit à Alec.

\- J'ai attendu aussi longtemps que possible, je te le jure, lui assura-t-elle. Mais trois semaines après ton départ pour Edom et une semaine sans ressentir ta magie, j'ai pensé que ce serait le bon moment pour parler à Alec …

Une boule se forma au creux de la gorge de Magnus et il eut tout le mal du monde à déglutir.

\- Je lui ai dit ce qu'il en était. Que cela faisait des semaines, que les Enfers étaient un endroit terriblement dangereux, ton père, un être diabolique et du fait que je ne ressentais plus ta présence comme cela aurait dû être le cas si tu avais encore été en vie.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune sorcière pour revivre ces instants douloureux et ravoir les yeux brillants. Il en fut de même pour Jace et Isabelle qui, dans leur condition de chasseurs implacables, tentèrent de masquer l'émotion causée par ce récit.

\- Si tu l'avais vu Magnus … poursuivit Catarina. Il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il disait que c'était impossible. Que tu ne pouvais pas l'avoir laissé. Que tu lui avais promis de revenir.

Et c'était la vérité. Il lui avait juré de rentrer, qu'il ne pourrait pas être autrement étant donné l'homme qui l'attendrait à son retour. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait, il était revenu, certes un an plus tard, mais il était revenu. Cependant Alec en avait souffert bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer et n'avait pas supporté.

\- Mes paroles n'ont eu effet que plus tard. Il a tenu encore quelques jours avant de réaliser que je devais avoir raison et que tu ne reviendrais pas. Il s'est progressivement effondré. Lentement mais de plus en plus.

\- Par Lilith … murmura Magnus.

\- Il était au bord du gouffre, ajouta Isabelle avec émotions. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il avait les nerfs à vifs, était à fleur de peau, plus malheureux que jamais … Nous n'avons pas eu le choix …

Magnus releva la tête vers la jeune femme, les yeux noircis mais pas moins humides.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Magnus, il faut que tu comprennes … commença Jace.

\- Je veux savoir ce que vous lui avez fait !

Magnus n'avait plus la patience d'attendre. Ses yeux se dévoilèrent tels que la nature les avait faits : d'une couleur or aussi magnifique que démoniaque et qui prouvait clairement que ses mots n'avaient rien d'une demande.

Jace, Isabelle et Catarina échangèrent un nouveau regard avant que la jeune chasseuse ne prenne l'initiative de répondre, une larme orpheline dévalant sa jolie pommette rosée.

\- Nous avons réclamé à ce que Catarina lui efface tout souvenir de ton existence dans sa vie.

Magnus eut l'impression de sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Son cœur manqua un battement et une vive sueur froide lui parcouru la totalité du dos. Hors de contrôle, ses paumes, crispée sur le cuir du canapé, se mirent à chauffer et de légères étincelles commencèrent à s'en réchapper malgré lui. Catarina vint déposer ses mains sur les siennes dans l'espoir de le calmer. Magnus se dégagea de son contact.

\- Comment avez-vous pu ? hurla-t-il.

\- Nous ne pensions pas avoir d'autres choix, Magnus ! Il était dans un tel état de détresse, c'était le seul moyen d'apaiser sa douleur !

\- Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me faire disparaître de sa vie comme ça !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu qu'on fasse ? lâcha Isabelle. Qu'on le regarde se détruire à petit feu sans réagir ? Désolée, mais il s'agit de mon frère ! Je refusais de le voir souffrir davantage !

\- Alexander aurait pu y arriver ! assura Magnus. Il s'en serait sorti, j'en suis persuadé !

Jace, jusqu'alors silencieux, n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour se lever et venir empoigner la main de Magnus pour l'amener contre sa hanche, là où était ancrée sa rune parabatai.

\- Alors vas-y ! lui lança-t-il. Fais face à ce que nous avons subi, à ce qu'Alec a dû endurer et oses me dire que tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose !

\- Je te conseille vivement de me lâcher, Herondale, persiffla Magnus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur de réaliser le vide que tu as laissé derrière toi ? De comprendre qu'Alec n'a pas tenu ?

Il appuya davantage la main du sorcier contre son flanc sans le quitter des yeux. Aucun d'eux ne semblait prêt à céder, pourtant Magnus se laissa finalement aller à faire usage de sa magie pour s'immiscer au cœur de ce lien si particulier qui unissait Alexander et Jace.

Ce fut comme plonger en transe. Magnus vit avec horreur ces derniers mois sous le point de vue de Jace et se retrouva secoué des émotions alors similaires vécus par les deux parabatai.

Il découvrit Alec en larmes, ravagé par la douleur, balayant violemment les dossiers de son bureau, brisant certains bibelots de ce loft dans lequel il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis un an. Il le vit secoué de cauchemars, alors qu'il hurlait le prénom du sorcier comme une plainte agonisante, Isabelle devant l'en sortir elle-même pour l'apaiser un minimum. Ses cheveux en batailles qu'il ne coiffait plus, sa barbe de plusieurs jours qu'il ne prenait pas le temps de raser. Ses cernes noirs, ses lèvres gercées, sa voix rendue rauque par les sanglots.

Et cette nuit particulière. Alors qu'il avait brisé le miroir de la salle de bain commune à sa chambre de l'Institut, pour venir prendre le plus large morceau de verre échoué sur le sol et en amener la pointe effleurer sa poitrine, à hauteur de son cœur. Magnus eut envie de se détacher de cette vision, de retirer sa main de la poigne de Jace, de faire cesser tout cela. Mais le blond continua de le maintenir, sans pitié. Il voulait qu'il comprenne ce par quoi Alec était passé. Combien il avait souffert.

Alec n'avait, par chance, pas eu l'occasion d'arriver au bout de son geste désespéré, interrompu par Jace qui avait pu sentir l'apogée de son affliction à travers cette rune que Magnus touchait en ce moment même. Il entendit la plainte de son Alexander, alors enfoui dans les bras de son parabatai, les mains en sang.

 _\- Je veux que ça cesse. Je t'en supplie, Jace. Fais que cela s'arrête._

Et c'est un Jace impuissant, qui n'a vu d'autre choix que d'enrayer le souvenir de Magnus de sa mémoire pour sauver son frère, sa moitié. Un geste sans doute fou et désespéré, mais pas plus que celui qu'Alec s'apprêtait à faire dans cette salle de bain.

Magnus put enfin retirer sa main et se détacher de ces images pesantes. Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que ses joues étaient envahies de larmes silencieuses.

\- Tu comprends maintenant ? l'interrogea Jace, le cœur lourd. Quand ton propre parabatai en arrive à de tels extrêmes, tu fais tout pour l'apaiser. C'est ce que j'ai fait en t'effaçant de sa vie et j'en suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas eu la sensation d'avoir d'autres choix.

Magnus resta silencieux, perdu entre la colère et la compréhension.

\- Qu'Alec en soit arrivé à vouloir mettre fin à ses jours malgré notre lien, malgré les conséquences que cela aurait sur nous tous, sur moi, et ce par amour … Ta présence dans sa vie l'a rendu aussi dépendant que ton départ l'a détruit.

Le sorcier n'aurait pas pu prendre conscience de l'intensité des sentiments d'Alexander d'une façon plus douloureuse. Mais il comprenait. Jace, Isabelle et Catarina avait voulu bien faire. Et même s'il était compliqué pour Magnus de s'en convaincre tout de suite, cela avait sans doute la meilleure chose à faire.

Il se fit violence pour se calmer et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu peux revenir en arrière, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux effacer les effets du sort ?

Il comprit la réponse rien qu'en regardant la mine défaite de la sorcière.

\- La puissance de ses sentiments pour toi étaient telle que j'ai dû user d'un sort bien plus fort que tu ne l'imagines pour qu'il puisse t'oublier. L'irréversibilité en faisant partie.

Magnus serra ses poings, enfonçant ses ongles vernis au creux de ses paumes jusqu'à les faire saigner, pour tenter de contrôler le flot de magie qui s'y accumulait.

\- Alors c'est tout ? demanda-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. Je suis condamnée à voir l'homme que j'aime plus que tout au monde me traiter comme un inconnu ? Comme si nous n'avions rien vécu ensemble ?

Aucun n'eut l'occasion de répondre, car la seconde suivante, Alec rentra dans la pièce. Il était le directeur de cet Institut et aucun verrou électronique n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'entrer.

Magnus tourna le dos au chasseur et s'essuya vivement les joues afin de reprendre autant de contenance que possible.

\- Désolé, s'excusa innocemment Alec. Je dérange ?

\- Non, répliqua Isabelle. Tout va bien.

Alec ne parut pas convaincu mais ne chercha pas à approfondir le sujet.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Monsieur Bane en privé ?

 **À suivre ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE III**

Magnus fit de son mieux pour tenter de masquer les frémissements qui lui secouaient le bout des doigts à mesure qu'il suivait Alexander vers son bureau. La puissance de son dos et la majesté de sa nuque suffisaient à lui donner des frissons et ne pas pouvoir le toucher après un an d'absence, revenait à subir la pire des tortures. Et l'air déjà pesante ne s'alourdit que davantage lorsqu'Alec invita Magnus à entrer dans la pièce avant de venir en fermer la porte derrière eux.

Magnus s'attendit à ce que, dans son rôle de parfait directeur, Alec vienne s'asseoir derrière son bureau et fasse signe au sorcier de prendre place face à lui, mais au lieu de cela, il lui proposa de s'installer sur le petit canapé présent près de la fenêtre.

Magnus eut peur de sentir ses jambes céder sous lui en s'asseyant sur le cuir du sofa et encore plus lorsqu'Alec prit l'initiative de venir à ses côtés. Le chasseur maintint cependant une distance tout à fait raisonnable entre eux et qui empestait le professionnalisme.

 _Bon sang, embrasse-moi, au lieu de me traiter comme un collègue !_

Le sorcier dut se mordre la langue pour empêcher ses mots de traverser ses lèvres. Il choisit de se concentrer sur le visage de son ancien amant, envieux d'en redécouvrir chaque détail. L'année passée n'avait aucunement eu raison de sa beauté. Il demeurait cette perfection physique pour laquelle Magnus avait craqué en premier lieu, avant de tomber fou amoureux de cet océan de merveilles qui se cachait derrière ses yeux azurs : une âme pure que même la perversité de ce monde n'avait pas pu atteindre.

\- Monsieur Bane, je …

\- Magnus, le coupa l'intéressé.

Alexander eut un léger sursaut face à cet élan et fronça les sourcils. Magnus parvenait déjà des plus difficilement à subir cette situation, mais il ne supporterait pas une seconde de plus qu'Alec l'appelle de façon aussi formelle et impersonnelle.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez que nous travaillions ensemble, se rattrapa-t-il. Ne vaudrait-il mieux pas que nous nous appelions par nos prénoms ?

Magnus fut surpris d'avoir réussi à tenir sans que sa voix ne se brise. Alexander, lui, parut surpris de cette initiative mais il se contenta de hocher la tête pour acquiescer. Sans doute par souci de politesse plutôt que par réelle envie de faire plaisir au sorcier.

\- Bien, Magnus. Je tenais vraiment à vous remercier pour tous ce que vous avez fait. Votre sacrifice à Edom a permis de sauver la population terrestre comme obscure d'un destin bien plus noir que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Je crains encore ce qui aurait pu arriver si Jonathan était parvenu au bout de sa résurrection. Et au nom de l'Enclave et de tous les chasseurs de ce monde, je vous offre ma plus grande reconnaissance.

 _Je ne veux pas de cette reconnaissance. Je ne veux que toi._

Tout comme le Alec qu'il avait connu, n'avait jamais voulu de ce monde fait d'anges et de démons qu'on lui avait servi à protéger en guise de mission divine. Magnus avait été son point d'ancrage, mais c'était une chose dont il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir désormais.

\- Mais au-delà de ça, poursuivit le chasseur. C'est une grâce toute particulière que je vous dois. Vous avez sauvé mon parabatai et pour cela je vous en serai éternellement redevable. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que cela représente pour moi.

 _Au contraire, Alexander._

\- Il est mon frère et ma moitié. Je n'aurais plus jamais été le même si par malheur il m'avait été arraché.

Alec prit une profonde inspiration et plongea ses yeux envoûtants dans ceux du sorcier.

\- Merci. Merci pour tout, Magnus.

Ce dernier n'en eut que plus mal au cœur. Il se fichait bien de ses remerciements. Sa plus grande récompense aurait dû être la sensation des bras de son amant autour de son corps, le parfum imprégnant sa peau au creux de ses narines et le goût enivrant de ses lèvres sur sa langue.

Incapable de trouver une réponse adéquate à ce discours, Magnus se contenta de hocher la tête, comme pour signifier qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire autant. Il pensa s'en sortir avec cette fin de conversation et pouvoir enfin quitter la chaleur étouffante de cette pièce, mais Alec en décida autrement en rajoutant :

\- Et si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous remercier, surtout dîtes le moi.

Magnus y entrevit une lueur, un espoir. Le plus infime, sans doute, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait et dans une situation aussi désespérée que la sienne, il ne se voyait pas refuser une telle occasion de rattraper, un tant soit peu, ce que Catarina, Jace et Isabelle avaient entrepris.

Il fit de son mieux pour paraître des plus décontractés et fit usage de cet air charmeur qu'il arborait en permanence avant de connaître cet homme il y a près d'un an et demi. S'il ne pouvait pas faire en sorte qu'Alec retrouve ses souvenirs, il ferait tout pour que ce dernier retombe amoureux de lui.

\- Et si on commençait par un dîner ?

Son cœur fut envahi d'une chaleur revigorante en voyant les joues d'Alexander s'enflammer de gêne face à sa proposition.

\- Je … Enfin, c'est …

\- Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise.

Le vouvoiement parut lui écorcher la langue.

\- Non, non, répondit vivement Alec. Ce n'est pas … C'est juste que …

Le voir bafouiller face à lui comme au premier jour de leur rencontre, fit crever Magnus d'envie de lui dévorer la bouche. Il semblait si pur, si innocent, qu'à l'image de deux forces opposées, le sorcier fut inlassablement attiré vers lui, usant de toute sa retenue pour ne pas passer ses mains sur sa nuque et l'embrasser.

\- En réalité, je …

La phrase d'Alec resta en suspens lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître une silhouette masculine dans l'encadrement. Magnus ignorait quel aspect de sa perte de mémoire avait rendu Alexander aussi laxiste, mais jamais celui qu'il avait connu n'aurait permis à l'un de ses chasseurs de rentrer sans y avoir été invité, ni même sans avoir frappé au préalable.

Il reconnut l'intrus comme étant Underhill, l'un des rares amis qu'Alec avait réussi à se faire au sein de l'Institut et dont il avait parlé à Magnus, tout en le lui désignant. Cependant il avait les cheveux plus courts et une carrure plus musclée que dans son souvenir. L'homme parut tout aussi choqué que Jace et Isabelle en découvrant le sorcier assis nonchalamment au milieu de ce canapé, comme si l'année qui venait de s'écouler, n'avait jamais existé.

\- Par l'ange, mais qu'est-ce que … murmura le nouvel arrivant.

\- Ah, tu tombes bien, annonça Alec.

Le directeur se leva du canapé et Magnus fit de même, plus par respect pour Alec que par réelle envie de venir saluer Underhill. Il se força à arborer un sourire de convenance malgré le fait que le blond vienne clairement d'interrompre sa séance de charme auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Cependant, la bouche de Magnus retomba presque immédiatement dans une expression ébahie et choquée lorsqu'il vit Alexander – son meilleur ami, son âme sœur, sa raison d'être, l'amour de sa vie – passer ce bras puissant dans lequel il avait pris tant de plaisir à passer ses nuits, se glisser autour de la taille d'Underhill.

\- Magnus, je vous présente Noah Underhill, annonça Alec. Mon compagnon depuis quatre mois.

Ce fut la goutte de trop. Toute la retenue que Magnus avait réussi à démontrer depuis son entrée dans l'Institut, venait de se fissurer et le contrôle de sa magie avec. Alors il ne put empêcher ses yeux noirs de se voiler de cet or pigmenté si caractéristique de sa condition de démon, ni ses poings fermement contractés de laisser échapper quelques éclairs de magie orangés. Il mit toute la bonne volonté du monde à se calmer, en inspirant et en expirant lentement comme lors d'une crise de panique mais rien n'y fit.

Seules les mains glacées qu'Alexander vint déposer sur les siennes, eurent de l'effet.

\- Eh, eh, murmura-t-il d'une voix posée. Calmez-vous, respirez.

Le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, aussi futile eût-il été, suffit à apaiser le sorcier. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de parvenir à recouvrer l'entièreté de son contrôle et à retrouver la couleur habituelle et superficielle de ses yeux. Il regretta presque d'être parvenu à reprendre contenance aussi vite, car Alec détacha ses mains des siennes et revint se placer aux côtés d'Underhill.

\- Pardonnez-moi, parvint à soupirer Magnus. Je crois qu'Edom m'a … Bien plus épuisé que je ne le pensais.

\- Vous devriez rentrer, proposa Alec avec une sincérité désolante. Nous conviendrons d'une date prochaine pour votre première réunion du conseil lorsque vous serez rétabli.

 _Rétabli ?_ Pouvait-on réellement se remettre de la façon dont Alexander venait, sans en avoir conscience, de lui briser le cœur ? Il ne l'avait pas seulement oublié. Il l'avait remplacé. Et c'était au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

N'ayant pas la force de répondre quoi que ce soit, il se contenta de sortir de la pièce d'un pas précipité, laissant Alexander et Underhill seuls. Cette pensée le dégoûta au plus haut point mais qu'aurait-il pu faire de plus ? Dire la vérité à Alec et risquer de passer pour un fou ou de l'effrayer au point de ne plus jamais pouvoir l'approcher ? Briser la gueule d'ange du fameux _Noah_ Underhill pour avoir profité de ce qui était sien pendant qu'il crevait de douleur sous les flammes de l'Enfer ? Ou faire une scène à Jace, Isabelle et Catarina pour ne pas l'en avoir averti tout de suite ? Mais au fond, aurait-il pu supporter d'apprendre cette nouvelle de la bouche de ses amis sans exploser ? C'est la présence seule d'Alexander au moment de cette découverte qui lui avait permis ne pas réduire cet Institut en cendres.

Alec. Toujours et encore Alec.

Magnus ne perdit pas une seconde plus et quitta l'Institut d'un pas précipité, ignorant les appels d'Isabelle dans son dos, avant de mettre ses dernières forces de la journée dans la création d'un portail et d'y disparaître.

Il débarqua dans son loft et c'est enfin seul, qu'il se laissa complètement aller. Il tomba à genoux et laissa la souffrance de cette dernière heure imploser en de vives larmes aussi brûlantes que le sang qui coulait dans ses veines, ne prêtant pas attention à l'état délabré dans lequel le deuil traversé par Alec, avait laissé l'appartement.

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il avait rêvé de cette date durant un an. Trois-cent-quarante-cinq putains de jours. À ne survivre à son père et à Edom que dans l'unique espoir de retrouver l'homme dont il était désespérément fou amoureux. Pourtant c'est plus seul que jamais qu'il se retrouvait désormais.

Et c'est dans cette même solitude que les pleurs eurent raison de lui et qu'il finit par s'endormir, épuisé, dans ce lit immense, avec cette idée insoutenable qu'Alexander se trouvait actuellement dans les bras d'un autre.

 **A suivre ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE IV**

 _« Magnus, s'il te plaît. Cela fait des jours. Je sais que c'est compliqué, mais il faut vraiment que tu sortes de ce loft. Rappelle-moi. Je t'embrasse. Izzy. »_

 _« Sérieusement, tu comptes jouer les ermites ? Merde, Magnus ! Réponds au moins ! Donne-nous un signe de vie ! N'importe quoi mais qu'on sache que tu ne t'es pas étouffé dans ton oreiller ! … On est là, nous. On peut traverser ça ensemble. Passe un coup de fil … Au fait, c'était Jace. »_

 _« Magnus, tu m'inquiètes. Je n'ai pas encore forcé ta porte d'entrée mais ça ne saurait tarder. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester seul. Tu me manques. Je t'aime. Catarina. »_

 _« Je comprends ton désarroi, Magnus. Du moins j'essaye. Mais tu es revenu depuis cinq jours et certains d'entre nous n'ont pas encore eu la chance de te revoir. N'oublie pas que tu as encore des gens qui tiennent à toi. Et je ne te le dis pas souvent alors crois bien que c'est sincère. Aujourd'hui, c'est à moi d'être là pour toi. Si seulement tu me laissais faire. Raphaël. »_

\- Votre boîte vocale est actuellement pleine. Veuillez –

Magnus ne donna pas l'occasion à la voix métallique de son répondeur de poursuivre ses instructions. Il ne voulait pas entendre davantage de ces messages que ses amis avaient passé à lui laisser durant cinq jours. Merde, même Luke, Simon et Clary avaient déposer leurs précieux conseils sur sa messagerie. C'était aussi touchant qu'exaspérant. Pourquoi personne ne semblait vouloir comprendre qu'il souhaitait rester seul ? C'était peut-être égoïste mais il n'aurait pas été de très bonne compagnie de toute façon.

Il baignait au milieu de son canapé parmi la multitude d'objets qu'Alexander avait cassés et qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de réparer par la magie. Dans un sens c'était la dernière empreinte qu'Alec avait laissée sur cet appartement et Magnus ne voulait pas s'en débarrasser.

Le sorcier avait passé ses cinq derniers jours à ruminer sa colère et sa douleur, sans parvenir à y trouver une quelconque forme de soulagement. Il ne rêvait que de retour en arrière, de temps révolu et de futur désormais improbable. Où dans tous les cas, Alexander était sien. Des fantasmes. Rien de plus.

Il avait brûlé plusieurs de ses affaires rien qu'en imaginant son ancien amant dans les bras d'Underhill, à frémir sous les lèvres et les caresses d'un autre que lui, n'ajoutant qu'un peu plus de dramatique au désastre qu'était déjà son loft. Ce serait sûrement son tombeau, car il n'avait pas l'intention d'en sortir.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il se plut à croire jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne frapper à sa porte. Il ne perçut aucune forme de magie alors il sut qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Catarina, la seule qui, jusqu'alors, avait eu l'audace de venir au pas de l'appartement. Il ne s'imaginait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que sa meilleure amie puisse avoir le culot de le déranger autrement que par téléphone.

Il choisit, dans un premier temps, d'ignorer les coups portés à sa porte mais ceux-ci se firent de plus en plus insistants.

\- Allez-vous-en, hurla-t-il.

Mais bien entendu et comme il s'y attendait, la vie continua de se ficher de lui et l'inconnu continua de frapper. À bout de patience, Magnus se força à sortir de son canapé dans l'idée d'exprimer sa colère à son trouble-fête et ouvrit brusquement la porte :

\- Je vous ai dit de …

Il s'interrompit de lui-même en découvrant la dernière personne qu'il aurait souhaité voir en ce monde.

Noah Underhill se tenait sur le pas de sa porte, les bras dans le dos, l'air plus sérieux que jamais. Magnus aurait volontiers envoyé son joli minois frapper dans le mur d'en face s'il n'avait pas eu peur d'alerter les voisins ou d'abîmer son immeuble.

Il s'apprêta à refermer la porte au nez de son visiteur mais ce dernier plaqua sa main contre le bois pour l'arrêter.

\- Si vous êtes venu vous pavanez je vous conseille très fortement de revoir vos priorités, lança Magnus.

\- Il faut qu'on discute.

\- De quoi ? De la façon dont vous m'avez privé du seul bonheur que j'attendais depuis un an ? Du fait que vous m'avez arraché Alexander ?

\- Tout le monde vous croyiez mort depuis des mois, je ne pensais pas à mal et je n'ai jamais prémédité ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il soupira et Magnus eut envie de lui arracher sa mine décomposée. Il n'avait pas le droit de jouer les attristé. Pas alors qu'il était celui qui partageait désormais la vie d'Alec.

\- Nous avons tous vécu nos malheurs, poursuivit-il.

\- Ne comparez pas votre …

\- J'ai perdu l'homme que j'aimais moi aussi. Il est parti. Parce que je passais soi-disant trop de temps à soutenir Alec, mon directeur, mon collègue alors effondré parce VOUS n'étiez pas là comme ça aurait dû être le cas. Comme vous le lui aviez promis.

Magnus sentit ses nerfs s'échauffer. Comment ce type pouvait-il lui tenir rigueur de ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il s'était sacrifié pour Alexander. Underhill n'avait pas le droit de le juger.

\- Alors c'est cela ? Vous avez joué les Saints et vous êtes tout bêtement tombés amoureux de l'homme que j'aimais ?

Underhill soupira bruyamment comme si Magnus l'ennuyait. Il reporta son visage sur le sorcier et laissa planer quelques secondes de silence, attendant sans doute que ce dernier l'invite à entrer.

 _Il peut toujours rêver_ , pensa Magnus.

Lorsqu'il comprit que cette conversation n'irait pas au-delà du paillasson, il reprit son récit.

\- J'étais en couple depuis trois ans, annonça-t-il comme si cela pouvait intéresser le sorcier. C'était un terrestre avec la seconde vue. Il connaissait nos lois, nos coutumes, nos missions et il les respectait. Mais il ne les comprenait pas. Alors, lorsque l'annonce de votre soi-disant mort est parvenue jusqu'à Alec, il a été de mon devoir de le soutenir et de le protéger. J'aurais fait la même chose pour n'importe lequel de mes frères d'armes.

\- Le terme « frère » paraît légèrement incestueux, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Underhill ignora la pique plus que venimeuse de Magnus et continua.

\- Par jalousie et à cause du manque de temps que je lui accordais, l'homme avec qui je me voyais passer ma vie, m'a quitté. Et après sa perte de mémoire, Alexander a été d'un grand soutien pour moi.

Le simple fait qu'il l'appelle par son nom complet, raviva en Magnus ses envies de meurtres.

\- Croyez ce que vous voulez, Bane. Mais ce n'était pas prémédité. Nous avons beaucoup travaillé ensemble, nous étions un soutien l'un pour l'autre, même s'il n'avait plus souvenir de votre existence. Et oui, nous sommes tombés amoureux.

Magnus en eut des haut-le-cœur. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'entendre cela, de savoir qu'alors qu'il souffrait dans les profondeurs de l'Enfer, son Alexander s'éprenait d'un autre.

Il eut envie de claquer la porte au nez d'Underhill mais celui-ci poursuivit.

\- Votre sacrifice d'un an à Edom, ma rupture, la souffrance d'Alec, tout cela m'a permis de réaliser qu'aussi fort puissent être nos sentiments, deux espèces différentes ne conviendront jamais pleinement l'une à l'autre. Ma relation était vouée à l'échec et la vôtre aus…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez exactement ?

Magnus dût user de chacune de ses ressources pour supporter les paroles du chasseur sans imploser sur son pallier. Comment pouvait-il se permettre d'énoncer de telles conneries ? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait. De ce que la relation que lui et Alec avait partagée signifiait.

Et sans lâcher son air formel, Underhill s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa bêtise.

\- Que si vous aimez Alec, vous…

Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase. Magnus oublia la belle architecture du couloir et la présence des voisins. Il perdit le contrôle. Pour la troisième fois en moins d'une semaine, ses yeux de chat apparurent, démontrant à quel point il était à bout de nerfs et de fatigue. D'un coup de magie, il envoya Underhill valser contre le mur et emprisonna son cou d'un flux d'énergie orangé se resserrant peu à peu autour de sa gorge.

\- Doutez encore une seule fois de mon amour pour Alexander et je jure devant votre foutu Raziel que je vous écorcherai vivant, le menaça-t-il entre ses dents.

Le calme glacial de sa voix contrastait furieusement avec la rage contenue dans ses yeux mais cela sembla faire effet et il finit par relâcher sa pression sur le chasseur.

Underhill s'écroula au sol en suffocant, à la recherche d'oxygène.

Alors que Magnus s'apprêtait à rentrer dans son appartement sans plus de cérémonie, il entendit la voix affaiblie de sa victime lancer derrière lui :

\- Il est heureux, annonça-t-il. Et par amour pour lui, vous ne chercherez pas à détruire tout ça. Tout ce bonheur qu'il est parvenu à se reconstruire en votre absence.

Le sorcier sentit ses yeux le brûler, son cœur se resserrer. S'était-il trompé ? Était-il possible qu'Alec puisse pleinement apprécier la vie ailleurs que dans ses bras ? Peut-être avait-il été trop naïf et prétentieux d'imaginer le contraire …

\- Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, poursuivit Underhill. Je vous le promets.

Magnus ne voulait pas de ces promesses.

\- Fichez-le-camps de chez moi …

Et sans se retourner, le sorcier finit par rentrer, brisé. Cet échange l'avait éreinté, vidé de toute énergie, mais submergé d'émotions. Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas envisager qu'Alexander puisse trouver le bonheur chez ce type, ni même un autre pour peu que cela fasse une quelconque différence. De façon égoïste, il aurait souhaité qu'Alec réagisse à son visage, ait ce déclic qui lui aurait ramené tous ses souvenirs de leur vie à deux. Mais alors quoi ? Son amant se serait retrouvé pris entre deux feux, partagé entre son amour passé pour Magnus et son am… ses sentiments présents pour Noah Underhill. Et s'il avait choisi ce dernier, malgré tout ? Malgré sa mémoire revenue, malgré la présence de Magnus ? Le sorcier n'en aurait été que davantage détruit. Car c'était une possibilité.

Il avait été le premier d'Alexander. Dans tous les domaines. Son premier baiser, ses premières caresses, sa première fois, sa première dispute, sa première séparation, ses premières promesses. Il avait vécu toutes ces expériences avec le regard et le cœur d'un jeune homme amoureux pour la première fois de son existence. Que savait-il réellement de ce qu'était le grand amour d'une vie ? Magnus avait vécu tant de relations différentes que lui pouvait se permettre de faire la différence et d'annoncer haut et fort qu'il n'y aurait jamais personne après Alec. Que l'amour de sa vie, aussi immortel soit-il, trouvait sa forme physique en ce magnifique visage qu'était celui de l'aîné Lightwood. Mais en quoi Alec pouvait-il en dire de même ? Peut-être aimait-il Underhill plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé Magnus ? Et qui était le sorcier pour s'y opposer ? Si ce n'était un homme désespérément amoureux ?

Il fut sorti de ses pensées tragiques par la sonnerie de son portable. Il ne l'utilisait que très peu et toutes ses connaissances le savaient, mais étant donné la boîte vocale de son fixe saturée, Catarina, Isabelle ou qui que ce soit d'autre devait avoir décidé de tenter sa chance sur son mobile. Qu'ils aillent se faire voir !

Magnus laissa sonner jusqu'à ce que l'appelant se lasse, mais fut incapable de résister à l'envie de voir de qui il s'agissait. Son cœur fit une embardée lorsqu'il vit le nom d'Alexander affiché sur le dernier appel manqué. Ses mains secouées de spasmes et tremblantes d'excitation ne parvinrent même pas à rappeler le numéro. Cependant, il reçut une nouvelle notification sur sa messagerie qu'il s'empressa d'écouter.

 _« Bonjour Monsi… Magnus. Umm, c'est Alec. Alexander. Je suis désolé de vous déranger sur votre portable mais vous ne répondez pas sur votre fixe et la boîte vocale est pleine et … Enfin, Isabelle, ma sœur, m'a donné votre portable. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, je … Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous alliez bien, enfin, que vous vous sentiez mieux. Et aussi vous avertir que notre prochaine réunion du conseil se tiendra demain soir. Vous n'êtes pas forcé de venir, si vous ne vous sentez pas encore tout à faire remis, mais … Voilà, je tenais à vous en informer. Je … Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Rappelez-moi. »_

Magnus se sentit sourire. La voix d'Alexander était la mélodie qui lui avait le plus manqué cette dernière année.

Il réécouta le message. Encore et encore. Tenta d'y déceler chaque bégaiement, d'imaginer les mimiques qu'Alec avait fait au moment où il parlait, ses gestes, ses pensées.

Lui qui avait pour projet de rester enfermé dans ce loft jusqu'à la fin des temps, venait de revoir ses priorités. Il allait aller à cette réunion. Faire bonne figure. Et juger si ce qu'Underhill avait dit été vrai.

Si Alec était bel et bien heureux, alors il devrait sans doute se faire à l'évidence. Et se retirer du tableau.

 **À suivre ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE V**

Les dernières trente-quatre heures mirent une éternité à s'écouler. Et lorsque l'heure de la réunion du conseil arriva enfin, Magnus sentit la pression grimper au creux de son estomac. Jamais il n'avait été aussi nerveux à l'idée de se retrouver face à un homme. Ni à une femme, d'ailleurs. Alexander l'avait complètement détraqué.

Il s'était regardé une bonne dizaine de minutes dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, afin de s'entraîner à masquer ses émotions face à Alec. À arborer une expression des plus détendues et neutres. En vain. Il devait bien se l'avouer. Le simple fait de penser à lui, parvenait aussi bien à faire plisser les coins de sa bouche en un sourire qu'à emplir ses yeux de larmes. Alors que se passerait-il lorsqu'il se retrouvait réellement face à lui ? Il avait fini par cesser de se poser la question par peur de se mettre en retard et avait créé un portail jusqu'aux portes de l'Institut.

Passé la sécurité des gardes, il rentra dans le hall où Alec se tenait, à accueillir les différents leaders du monde obscur. Il était en train de serrer la main de Méliorn, substitut de la Reine des Fées, lorsque son regard se posa presque instinctivement sur Magnus.

Le sorcier, déjà ébloui par l'allure aussi professionnelle que chic de son ancien amant dans ce costume noir et cintré, ne fut que davantage épris de cette vision en redécouvrant les yeux clairs d'Alexander. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Et il fut ravi de constater que le directeur d'Institut ne semblait pas capable de détourner le regard de sa silhouette élancée. Alec n'avait peut-être aucun souvenir de la personnalité, des manies, des goûts du sorcier, mais physiquement Magnus paraissait lui faire toujours autant d'effet.

Il inspira profondément et se força à contenir toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient dans son cœur et son esprit. Arrivé à la hauteur d'Alec, ce dernier lui offrit un sourire radieux.

\- Magnus, merci d'avoir pris le temps de venir.

Il lui tendit la main et le sorcier se souvint avec délectation de leur première réunion datant d'il y a quelques mois, où ils s'étaient tous deux amusés à jouer les anonymes. Et ça n'avait été rien d'autre que cela. Un jeu.

Mais là, c'était différent. Il n'était plus question de faire semblant.

\- Je n'aurais pas raté ça, répliqua Magnus dans un sourire aussi sincère que possible. J'ai un profond respect pour le directeur de cet Institut.

Alec rougit adorablement et Magnus s'obligea à serrer sa main malgré la nausée soudaine que lui souleva ce geste. Néanmoins il fut surpris de sentir une légère boursouflure sous sa poigne et retourna instinctivement la main d'Alexander pour découvrir une large cicatrice sur toute la longueur de sa paume.

Celle provenant de la brûlure qu'il s'était fait en tentant de sauver Magnus de l'agonie causée par les flammes du cercle lors de son transfert à Edom.

Seigneur, pourquoi cette marque était-elle encore là ?

\- Ce n'est pas très joli, je sais, s'excusa presque le chasseur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je pensais que les iratzes effaçaient toutes vos blessures.

\- Magnus !

Le sorcier fut interrompu dans son examen et Alec retira vivement sa main de celle de Magnus en apercevant sa sœur arriver vers eux. Cependant il manqua d'être discret, même devant Isabelle alors que ses yeux continuaient de ratisser l'entièreté du corps de Magnus.

\- Je vais vous laisser en compagnie de ma sœur, le temps d'accueillir les autres.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au sorcier et ne put s'empêcher d'avouer d'une voix faible :

\- Vous êtes très élégant.

Le sorcier avait l'habitude des compliments de ce genre, mais venant d'Alec, l'effet était toujours plus intense et il sentit son cœur se mettre à tambouriner si fort qu'il eut peur que l'objet de son trouble ne l'entende.

\- Et vous, vous êtes …

Mais Magnus n'eut pas les mots. Magnifique ? Merveilleux ? Incroyable ?

En réalité, seul le terme « parfait » aurait convenu. Mais le sorcier se voyait mal employer une telle expression à haute voix auprès d'un homme qu'il n'était censé connaître que depuis une petite semaine.

Il prit quelques secondes de plus pour admirer l'amour de sa vie et soupira toute sa frustration.

\- Underhill a beaucoup de chance, finit-il par lâcher.

Alec fut très visiblement perturbé par ses mots, à en juger par le froncement de ses sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit car Luke arriva à son tour, mettant un terme à cet échange et laissant le sorcier seul avec Isabelle.

\- Comment tu te sens ? osa-t-elle lui demander.

\- Comme un homme à qui on aurait arraché le cœur, répondit-il honnêtement.

La jeune femme posa une main timide sur le bras du sorcier, ne pouvant user de plus de formes de réconfort devant son frère qui n'imaginait pas Isabelle amie avec Magnus.

\- Cette cicatrice, dans sa main, soupira ce dernier. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas disparu ?

\- Parce qu'il a refusé qu'on la lui soigne.

Magnus fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- C'était tout ce qui lui restait de vos derniers instants ensemble, expliqua-t-elle. Il n'a jamais voulu qu'on la lui efface. Il disait que c'était comme … Un rappel pour lui. Une preuve de ce que vous étiez prêt à faire l'un pour l'autre, ancré dans sa peau.

\- Un rappel … Quelle ironie, fit le sorcier d'une voix tremblante.

\- Il pense que c'est l'œuvre d'une attaque de démon qui l'aurait laissé dans le coma et dont il n'aurait gardé aucun souvenir. On est toujours très vagues sur le sujet avec Jace.

Ce fait meurtrit autant le pauvre cœur de Magnus qu'il le réchauffa. Au moins, une part de lui, de leur histoire, ferait partie de lui à jamais.

La réunion se déroula sans accroc. Enfin, si l'on mettait de côté le fait que Méliorn ait arboré un air blasé tout du long, que Raphaël eut toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer et que Magnus n'ait pas cessé une seule seconde de regarder Alexander. Il s'imaginait sans doute que le fixer sans relâche lui permettrait de se lasser de ce visage dont il avait tant rêvé pendant un an. Peine perdue. Il tombait un peu plus amoureux à chaque minute qui s'écoulait.

Il fut soulagé lorsque le directeur annonça la fin du conseil, avec l'idée de sortir de cet Institut le plus vite possible. Il lança d'ailleurs un petit regard d'excuse à Raphaël pour son départ précipité, mais avec la promesse de le contacter très vite. Il étouffait dans cet espace où il n'avait pas le droit d'être proche d'Alec comme il l'aurait voulu. Heureusement, il n'avait pas croisé Underhill. Ce dernier devait être une mission à l'extérieur ou affecté à un autre poste dans les coins reculés de l'Institut. Magnus n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu supporter de revoir son rival s'approcher d'Alec.

Le sorcier s'engagea vers la sorti mais il ressentit une prise ferme mais pas moins douce autour de son bras.

\- Vous partez ? demanda Alexander.

Pendant une courte seconde, Magnus se plut à se dire qu'Alec était déçu de le voir s'en aller. Mais il devait rêver. Rien de plus.

\- À moins que la réunion ne se poursuive, je crois qu'il est de rigueur que je rentre chez moi.

\- Dans mon bureau. Venez.

Magnus en eut le souffle coupé. Le côté autoritaire d'Alexander contrastait fortement avec l'insouciance et la nervosité apparente de son visage, ne le rendant que plus beau encore. La perspective de se retrouver seul avec Alec n'aidait en rien Magnus à prendre les distances nécessaires pour sa propre santé mentale. Mais son attirance indéniable pour le chasseur et sa fâcheuse tendance à ne jamais perdre espoir le firent marcher jusqu'au bureau d'Alec, les mains tremblantes entremêlées dans son dos.

Ce dernier ferma la porte derrière eux et vint sortir plusieurs alcool de l'un des meubles pour préparer deux boissons, dont il tendit l'une à Magnus.

\- À notre nouvelle collaboration, annonça-t-il.

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, dit le sorcier en rougissant malgré lui.

\- Chaque membre du conseil était présent pour trinquer à ce partenariat le jour de la première réunion. Vous n'y étiez pas présent pour des raisons évidentes mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne dois pas vous traiter comme tous les autres.

Comme tous les autres … Magnus sentit son cœur se tendre à nouveau. Une personne parmi d'autres, voilà ce qu'il était pour Alec. Rien de plus. Il n'avait pas de plus grande place dans sa vie que Raj ou même Lorenzo.

\- Magnus, à propos de la dernière fois …

\- Je vous en prie. N'en parlons plus, c'était une erreur. Je n'aurais jamais dû me montrer aussi entreprenant, pardonnez-moi.

\- Non, enfin …C'était plutôt flatteur en fait.

Alec alla s'installer sur le canapé et Magnus prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de parvenir à en faire de même.

\- Avant Underhill, personne ne m'a jamais vraiment … remarqué, avoua-t-il en rougissant.

 _Oh mon ange … Si tu savais …_ pensa Magnus.

\- En général, les gens n'ont d'yeux que pour Jace ou Isabelle. Et ça me convient parfaitement, ajouta-il rapidement. Je ne suis pas du genre à apprécier les regards.

Magnus sentit son cœur se gonfler. Alexander méritait toute l'attention du monde et c'est ce qu'il lui aurait offert si seulement il en avait eu la possibilité.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça.

\- Non, non. Ce n'est rien.

\- C'est juste que … Que j'ai été flatté d'être remarqué par quelqu'un comme vous.

\- Quelqu'un comme moi ?

Alec comprit l'impact de ses propres mots et se sentit rougir.

\- Je veux dire quelqu'un de … Enfin, vous voyez, quelqu'un de …

\- Non, je ne vois pas, le taquina Magnus.

\- … D'aussi attrayant et sûr de lui, finit par avouer Alec sans lâcher le sol des yeux.

Magnus eut les larmes aux yeux à la simple écoute de cette phrase et sentit un large sourire fendre ses lèvres. Rien de charmeur. De la pure sincérité. Il ne voulait rien de plus que prendre Alexander dans ses bras et l'embrasser jusqu'à rendre ses lèvres aussi rouges que l'étaient ses pommettes. Mais il savait tout cela impossible. Et à côté de cela, une question lui brûlait la langue plus que tout.

\- Alexander, est-ce que vous …

\- On pourrait peut être se tutoyer, non ? Après tout, nous allons être amené à travailler souvent ensemble.

 _Seigneur, pourquoi rends-tu les choses aussi compliquées, mon amour ?_

Magnus considéra sa demande quelques secondes et même s'il existait un million de bonnes raisons de ne pas rendre les choses davantage intimes entre eux, il ne put qu'acquiescer.

\- Est-ce que tu es … heureux ? se risqua-t-il à demander.

Comme il s'y attendait, Alec plissa les yeux, sans comprendre. Et il avait raison. Après tout, qui était Magnus pour se permettre une telle question ? En quoi était ce supposé le concerner ?

\- Je … Euh … Bien sûr, oui. Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

Cette question aussi banale soit elle, suffit à fissurer le peu d'espoir que Magnus gardait secrètement en lui. Et il dut se faire à l'idée. Alec, cet Alec, n'avait pas besoin de lui dans sa vie pour l'apprécier pleinement.

\- Pour rien, répondit Magnus les yeux brillants, sans se départir de son sourire.

Il but une énième gorgée de son verre et se leva avec précipitation.

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

\- Oh. D'accord.

Alec se leva à son tour dans l'idée de raccompagner Magnus à la porte mais le sorcier s'y rendait déjà,, ne voulant pas avoir à subir l'humiliation d'une nouvelle poignée de main. Mais il prit tout de même la peine de lui offrir un sourire faible dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Merci pour cet instant, Alexander …

\- Je t'en prie.

Le sorcier s'apprêta à sortir sur ces dernières paroles mais alors une illumination le frappa. Il fixa son verre vide sur la table basse et fit légèrement courir sa langue sur ses lèvres pour récupérer les derniers résidus de sa boisson. Comment n'avait-il pas pu s'en rendre compte avant ?

\- Blue Monday, murmura-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment … C'est ma boisson préférée. Comment tu l'as su ?

Alec parut des plus perturbés par cette question pourtant simple. Il ouvrit la bouche prêt à répondre mais rien ne vint. Le chasseur regarda à son tour le verre vide.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Un coup de chance, j'imagine, répondît-il avec un sourire.

Un coup de chance alors qu'il avait expressément remplacer la vodka par du gin comme il le préférait ? Magnus n'y croyait pas. Peut être y avait-il une chance qu'Alec ait quelques brides de souvenirs …

\- Alec, tu es là, chéri ?

Mais la voix d'Underhill résonnant dans les couloirs lui rappela que ce n'était pas suffisant. Que le vague souvenir d'un cocktail favori, ne ferait de l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui, l'Alexander qui l'aimait …

Malgré l'appel de son compagnon, Alec se contenta de fixer Magnus, comme dans l'attente d'une chose qui ne viendrait jamais. Le sorcier lui offrir un dernier sourire.

\- Au revoir, Alexander.

Il prit le temps d'apprécier la façon dont ce nom roulait sous sa langue car il savait qu'il s'agirait sans doute de l'une des dernières fois où il aurait l'occasion de le prononcer. Alexander s'était construit une vie dans laquelle il n'avait pas sa place et il ne pouvait que faire avec … Mais rester ici, à New York serait au dessus de ses forces. Pour le bonheur de l'homme qu'il aimait et pour sa propre santé mentale, il allait devoir partir. Et ne jamais revenir.

 **A suivre ...**

#SaveShadowhunters #PickUpShadowhunters


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE VI**

 _Alec sentit des lèvres brûlantes parcourir la courbure de son cou, s'attardant sur les tracés épais de sa rune pour y délaisser un sillon de feu. Il ne put retenir un gémissement. Il n'y voyait rien, tout était noir. Il n'avait alors d'autre choix que de se concentrer sur les délicieuses sensations qui l'assaillaient. Les mains de son partenaire vinrent agripper le dessous de sa chemise pour la lui ôter avec précipitation. Il ne se fit pas prier. Le chasseur mourrait de chaud. Il se força à se concentrer sur l'image de Noah, son compagnon depuis un peu plus de quatre mois, en vain. La passion, la langueur et l'amour qu'il ressentait dans chacun des baisers et caresses de cet homme pour l'instant invisible, ne portaient pas l'empreinte de son petit ami. Le poids d'une culpabilité certaine lui écrasa les épaules, mais égoïstement, il l'aurait volontiers supporté encore et encore pourvu que son amant actuel, ne cesse jamais de le toucher._

 _Il voulut ouvrir les yeux, découvrir le visage de celui qui le faisait chavirer à l'aide de caresses aussi légères et de baisers au creux du cou. Il n'y parvint pas et cela ne fit que le frustrer davantage._

 _Puis il reconnut un parfum. Enivrant, entêtant. Du bois de Santal._

 _Et une voix. La seule capable d'embellir son prénom._

 _\- Alexander …_

Le chasseur se réveilla en sueur dans son lit. Par chance et malgré sa respiration saccadée, il n'avait pas dérangé Noah dans son sommeil. Ce dernier dormait toujours, à en juger par sa respiration profonde et ses paupières fermement scellées. Alec passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et s'obligea à recouvrer un souffle régulier. Son cœur tambourinait comme un cheval en plein galop et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes de concentration ainsi qu'un coup d'eau fraîche sur le visage pour réussir à se calmer.

Il observa son reflet dans le miroir de sa petite salle de bain et détesta ce qu'il y vit. L'image d'un type rêvant intimement d'un homme tout en reposant à côté d'un autre. Ce n'était pas son genre. Il n'était pas comme ça. Mais après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il ne pouvait pas le contrôler et puis, cela ne voulait rien dire. Il s'examina quelques secondes de plus, sans se rendre compte qu'il triturait, presque machinalement, la cicatrice présente au cœur de sa main, tout en essayant vainement de se débarrasser de la voix de Magnus murmurant son prénom.

...

\- Alec. Alec. Alec !

L'intéressé releva vivement la tête au bout du troisième appel et revint à la réalité. Sa sœur le fixait avec un large sourire en travers du visage, sans cesser de polir le poignard qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

\- Alors ? Tu étais loin dans tes pensées, dis-moi.

Alec s'efforça de lui rendre un sourire, aussi crispé que peu convaincant. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il était dans cet état de semi-conscience, soit depuis la réunion du conseil et ses instants passés avec Magnus dans son bureau. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Isabelle le surprenait en pleine réflexion. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas réaliser que quelque chose le tracassait, pourtant elle n'avait pas encore entrepris la moindre démarche pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

\- Désolé, Izzy.

\- Tu as l'air épuisé. Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi ?

Alec put clairement entendre le sous-entendu dans sa question. Elle s'imaginait sans doute que lui et Noah avez passé la nuit à faire des folies.

 _Elle est si loin du compte …_ pensa son frère. Et pas tant que cela, en même temps.

C'était bien de folies dont Alec rêvait depuis quatre nuits, mais pas avec son compagnon. Et là était le problème. Les visites nocturnes et fantasmagoriques de Magnus le perturbaient au point où il s'était vu donner l'excuse de la fatigue à Noah lorsque celui-ci s'était montré entreprenant, le soir précédent. Impossible de faire moins crédible. Mais son petit ami avait eu la décence de faire semblant d'y croire et s'était couché sans demander son reste.

Alec s'était senti mal de le repousser de cette manière mais il ne pouvait s'imaginer s'engager dans ce genre de rapport avec Noah, alors même qu'il avait rêvé de Magnus quelques heures plus tôt.

 _Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_

\- J'ai le sommeil agité, répondit-il simplement.

Isabelle n'insista pas et il l'en remercia intérieurement.

Il aurait sans doute dû s'en tenir là, mais une question lui brûlait la langue depuis plusieurs jours et aux vues des dernières nuits qu'il avait passées, il ne sentit incapable de la retenir plus longtemps.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as rencontré Magnus ?

Isabelle se figea dans son nettoyage. Si Alec ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi, sa sœur, elle, fit de son mieux pour arborer l'expression la plus détendue possible, pour ne rien laisser transparaître des diverses pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

\- Un soir au Pandémonium, répliqua-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Elle omit simplement de préciser qu'en réalité, Alec avait, lui aussi, été là cette fameuse nuit où il cherchait à récupérer les souvenirs de Clary. Cette même soirée où, sans le savoir, son frère avait rencontré l'homme supposé être l'amour de sa vie.

\- Pendant ma période rebelle et fêtarde, poursuivit-elle dans l'idée d'ajouter un peu d'humour à cette discussion bien plus tragique qu'Alec ne pouvait l'imaginer.

\- Oh.

\- Pourquoi cette question, grand frère ?

\- Pour rien.

Mais ce n'était pas rien et Alec se mettait le doigt dans l'œil s'il croyait qu'Isabelle ne percevait pas son mal être. Elle se sentit soudain si coupable. Encore plus que ces derniers mois. Elle qui avait toujours pensé qu'effacer les souvenirs de son frère reviendrait à le libérer d'un poids bien trop lourd à porter, elle se demanda alors si, par ce choix, elle n'avait pas fait que le rendre à jamais vide et malheureux. En lui arrachant une partie de lui-même dont il ignorait maintenant l'existence et qu'il ne pourrait alors plus jamais combler.

Certes, Isabelle appréciait Noah Underhill et sa relation avec Alec était adorable et mignonne à souhait. Mais comme le sont les amours sans avenir, les expériences hypothétiques, les premières pratiques. Elle n'avait rien du feu, de la tension, de la fureur et de l'infini qui se lisaient dans chacun des regards que Magnus et Alec s'échangeaient, avant tout cela.

Elle avait tout gâché. Et elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour le réparer.

\- Il te plaît, n'est-ce pas ? se risqua-t-elle à demander faisant passer cela pour de la taquinerie propre à leur fraternité plutôt que pour une véritable interrogation.

\- Qui ? répliqua naïvement son frère.

\- Magnus Bane.

Le rouge qui monta aux joues d'Alec la fit aussi bien fondre d'adoration que pester contre elle-même. À quel point avait-elle détruit sa vie en lui arrachant un homme capable de le faire rougir rien que par l'évocation de son prénom ?

\- N'importe quoi, répondit-il vivement. J'ai Noah, et …

\- Là n'est pas le sujet, Alec. Je t'ai juste demandé s'il te plaisait. Pas si tu comptais l'épouser. Tu as parfaitement le droit de trouver d'autres hommes attirants, même en étant en couple. Le respect de l'autre étant la ligne à ne pas franchir.

L'avait-il franchi en rêvant du sorcier de façon aussi précise et intime ? Le chasseur se posa la question. Mais il se pouvait que sa sœur ait raison. Car il ne s'agissait que de cela, pas vrai ? Une attirance physique. Ce n'était pas de là que naissaient les véritables sentiments amoureux, ni la possibilité de construire une relation. Ce n'était pas trahir Noah que de ne pas pouvoir contrôler son cerveau sur ce point.

Oui, Magnus Bane était un bel homme sur qui, il aurait possiblement craqué avant d'être en couple mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. À ce jour, il était avec un homme adorable, avec qui il se sentait bien et qu'il rejoindrait sûrement sur l'autel dans quelques années, lorsque l'Enclave aurait enfin décidé d'évoluer sur le sujet des relations homosexuelles. Parce que lorsqu'un chasseur tombait amoureux, c'était pour la vie. N'est-ce pas ?

 _Tu me fais pitié, à essayer de te convaincre comme ça_ , se moqua sa conscience.

\- D'accord. Peut-être qu'il me plaît physiquement mais c'est tout.

\- Bien. Je n'ai jamais sous-entendu plus que cela. Tu as le droit d'apprécier son image, c'est quelque chose que je comprends parfaitement.

\- Mais Jace, par exemple, tu l'as déjà vu regarder d'autres femmes depuis Clary ? Depuis qu'ils sont vraiment ensemble ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, lâcha instinctivement Isabelle avant même d'avoir pu se retenir.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

 _Parce que Jace et Clary sont faits l'un pour l'autre._

Voilà ce qu'elle aurait répondu s'il n'avait pas trouvé la force de se taire. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de balancer que la relation de Jace et Clary était différente de celle qu'il entretenait avec Noah ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Même un aveugle aurait pu déceler les mille et unes divergences entre ces deux formes d'amour. Isabelle avait beau se voiler la face en espérant que Magnus se remettrait de cette situation, elle ne pouvait pas nier l'idée qu'elle se faisait de l'avenir que pourrait avoir Alec avec Noah. À savoir aucun. Mais elle savait aussi que son frère se contenterait de cela. Parce qu'il n'avait pas idée qu'à l'extérieur, à une dizaine de kilomètres à peine, se trouvait le seul homme qui pourrait bouleverser ses convictions sur le sujet.

Seulement, elle ne serait pas celle qui le pousserait sur ce terrain. Elle avait déjà agi plus qu'elle n'aurait dû et Magnus comme Alec, en payaient désormais les conséquences. Elle n'allait pas encourager son frère à rompre avec Noah, et encore moins pour lui dire de donner une chance à ce qui n'apparaissait que comme une forte attraction physique pour le moment. Elle laisserait les choses se faire, si elles avaient à se faire.

\- Pour rien, fit-elle dans un sourire. Chaque relation est différente, Alec. Tu n'as pas besoin de comparer la tienne à celles des autres.

Il ne fut pas vraiment convaincu mais il se contenta de cette réponse. Il crevait dans cette pièce, oppressé par la chaleur ambiante, le gris clair des murs et le souvenir plus que vif de ses fantasmes nocturnes.

Il avait besoin de sortir.

\- Je vais patrouiller un peu, annonça-t-il.

Il n'attendit même pas la réaction d'Isabelle, trop anxieux à l'idée qu'elle ait pu comprendre son envie de s'éloigner de cet Institut, autant que des personnes qui l'habitaient.

Le chasseur déambula dans les rues de New York plusieurs heures, sans autre réel but que celui de marcher. Pour aller où ? Il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait pas de destination précise, il ne voulait que s'évader. Disparaître dans la foule New-Yorkaise et se perdre dans le bruit de la circulation terrestre.

Ses pas hasardeux le portèrent au cœur de Brooklyn et son portable se mit à sonner. Noah.

Même si l'envie lui manquait, il prit la peine de répondre à l'appel pour rassurer son petit ami et s'assurer que ce dernier n'aurait pas idée de partir à sa recherche. Il avait besoin de cet instant de solitude avec ses propres pensées.

\- Eh … Tout va bien ? répondit-il avec autant de naturel que possible.

\- Ça va. Je viens de rentrer de mission. Isabelle m'a dit que tu étais sorti.

\- Oui, je … J'ai voulu aller patrouiller un peu. Travailler tout en prenant un peu l'air.

\- Où est-ce que tu es ?

\- Dans Brooklyn.

Pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas, Noah laissa planer quelques secondes de silence avant de reprendre.

\- Où ça, dans Brooklyn ?

\- Euh … Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas cherché à aller dans un endroit précis, j'ai juste … marché.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a autour de toi ?

\- Rien, commença à s'énerver Alec. Des voitures, des piétons, des appartements. Brooklyn, quoi.

\- Des appartements ?

\- Oui ! Mais enfin c'est quoi cet interrogatoire ?

\- Une tour Nightingale dans Brooklyn Heights ?

Alec observa les alentours et effectivement, en face de lui se trouvait une architecture telle que celle que venait de lui décrire son compagnon.

\- Oui. Comment tu le sais ?

\- … Laisse tomber.

Et à son plus grand étonnement, son interlocuteur lui raccrocha au nez. Loin de le stresser, cela ne fit qu'énerver davantage le chasseur qui rangea rageusement son portable dans sa poche. Une puissante frustration fusait dans ses veines. Au point de lui faire baisser sa garde durant les trois secondes qu'il fallut au démon présent dans la ruelle derrière lui, pour le repérer. Et attaquer.

 **À suivre ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE VII**

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?

\- Mesure tes paroles, lui intima Magnus. Madzie est dans la pièce d'à côté, je te rappelle.

\- Tu veux avoir un mot à dire sur l'éducation de Madzie, maintenant ? s'énerva Catarina. Alors que tu m'annonces que tu quittes New York ? Sérieusement ?

Le sorcier ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa meilleure amie réagisse aussi vivement. Il aurait cru qu'elle le comprendrait, qu'elle le soutiendrait dans sa décision. Mais à la place, il se retrouvait à se faire crier dessus comme un gamin. Il n'avait pas la force de lutter, de se disputer avec elle. Alors il la laissa déverser sa colère contre lui, en espérant qu'elle y trouverait un soulagement quelconque. Mais cela ne changerait rien à son envie de partir.

\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis, annonça-t-il. J'ai passé ces quatre derniers jours à boucler quelques affaires. J'ai eu tout le temps de réfléchir à la question.

\- Alors tu ne penses pas à nous ? À moi, à Madzie, à Raphaël, à Isabelle ? À ce que ton départ va nous faire ?

\- Et vous ? Vous vous souciez de ce que ça me fait de rester ici ? D'être condamné à côtoyer Alexander au même titre que Luke ou Méliorn ? Comme un putain d'inconnu ? C'est trop difficile pour moi, Cat' … C'est une force que j'aimerais avoir, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

La jeune sorcière ne trouva rien à redire. Bien sûr qu'elle comprenait. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à faire taire cet aspect égoïste de sa personnalité et qui voulait retenir Magnus, coûte que coûte. Parce qu'il était son pilier, son complice, son partenaire de crime. La mort de Ragnor l'avait déjà anéantie et lorsqu'elle avait cru avoir perdu Magnus, elle n'avait tenu que pour Madzie. Elle n'était pas prête à le laisser s'en aller.

Et pourtant, elle savait n'avoir aucun droit de le retenir, pas après avoir elle-même effacé la mémoire d'Alec et rendu l'existence de Magnus à New York, insupportable. Alors elle se contenta de laisser libre court aux larmes qui s'agglutinaient autour de ses yeux, acceptant douloureusement le poids de la culpabilité qui compressait son cœur. Elle était responsable. C'était de sa faute si son meilleur ami voulait partir.

\- Je suis … Magnus, je …

Quoi qu'elle fût sur le point de dire, la sonnerie de son portable l'interrompit. Elle essuya vivement ses yeux brillants et récupéra le téléphone dans sa poche avant de décrocher.

\- Isabelle, qu'est-ce que … ?

Elle ne dit pas un mot de plus. Elle se contenta d'écouter ce que la jolie chasseuse avait à lui dire au bout du fil et raccrocha, quinze secondes seulement après le début de l'appel.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Magnus, soudainement inquiet.

\- Je dois aller à l'Institut, dit-elle simplement en s'attelant à la création d'un portail. Reste avec Madzie.

\- C'est Alexander ?

Le silence de sa meilleure amie en dit bien plus qu'un simple « oui ». Quelque chose d'affreux s'était produit. Et il était hors de question que Magnus reste sagement dans l'appartement de la sorcière, à jouer les baby-sitters.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Magnus, je …

\- Ce n'était pas une question !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et lui passa devant pour traverser le portail, sans plus de cérémonie. Catarina le retrouva dans le hall d'entrée de l'Institut quelques instants plus tard, sans doute le temps d'envoyer Madzie chez un de leurs confrères de confiance.

Ils traversèrent les dortoirs d'un pas précipité, jusqu'à rejoindre l'infirmerie. Ils retrouvèrent Isabelle, Jace et Underhill attroupés autour d'un lit sur lequel reposait Alec. Le sang de Magnus ne fit qu'un tour et il se serait probablement élancé vers son amour perdu si Catarina ne l'avait pas tenu en place d'une main sur la poitrine.

\- Magnus, laisse-moi gérer ça, lui commanda-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda ce dernier à l'intention de Jace et Isabelle, se souciant peu des recommandations de sa meilleure amie.

Les deux chasseurs le firent sortir de la pièce, tandis que Catarina s'activait déjà au-dessus d'Alec, des flammes d'un bleu azur s'échappant de ses doigts. Magnus releva la tête pour observer cette scène déchirante, jusqu'à ce Jace vienne fermer la porte derrière eux, les cloîtrant dans le couloir.

\- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? voulut savoir le blond.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Alexander est dans cet état et je ne suis même pas mis au courant ? C'est quoi votre problème, à tous les deux ?

\- Magnus, calme-toi, lui conseilla Isabelle.

\- Non ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il s'est fait attaquer par un démon Drevak. Dans sa lutte, Alec s'est fait piquer et le poison qui court dans son organisme ne peut être soigné que par un sorcier.

\- Et vous avez privilégié Catarina à moi pour cela ?

La colère de Magnus était malvenu, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Après tout, il était sur le point de partir lorsqu'Isabelle avait appelé et même si elle l'avait contacté en premier lieu, il n'aurait sûrement pas répondu.

\- Que voulais-tu que je fasse, Magnus ? Alec n'est censé te connaître que depuis une dizaine de jours, alors que nous travaillons sur les barrières de cet Institut avec Catarina depuis près d'un an ! Comment étais-je supposée justifier le fait de t'appeler toi, plutôt qu'elle ?

\- Je suis plus fort. Plus puissant. Ce n'est pas suffisant ?

\- Pas alors que Noah est dans le tableau. Je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas vous obliger à vous faire face l'un à l'autre quand j'ai une autre option sous le coude.

Jusqu'alors bouillonnant, le sang de Magnus se glaça. Évidemment qu'il n'avait plus sa place en urgence aux côtés d'Alexander en cas de problème. C'était une affaire qui se résumait à prévenir Catarina et à laisser Underhill veiller au chevet. Et cela le tua de l'admettre, mais ainsi fonctionnaient les choses désormais.

Il devait se retenir, se faire à l'évidence qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Mais à défaut de pouvoir s'occuper d'Alec, il n'allait certainement pas bouger d'ici. Il allait attendre dans ce couloir jusqu'à ce que Catarina revienne pour lui annoncer que tout irait bien.

Et c'est ce qu'il se passa. Deux heures et demi plus tard. Alors que Magnus commençait sérieusement à perdre patience, malgré l'étreinte réconfortante d'Isabelle qui, assise à ses côtés, avait passé son bras fin autour du sien et déposé sa tête au bord de son épaule.

Catarina sortit assez précipitamment et referma presque immédiatement la porte derrière elle, ne laissant aucun aperçu à Magnus, de l'état d'Alec.

\- Alors ? Comment est-ce qu'il … commença Jace.

\- Il est stable, annonça Catarina avec un professionnalisme qui trahissait sa couverture d'infirmière dans le monde des terrestres. Mais il faut qu'il reste sous surveillance jusqu'à son réveil. Il se pourrait que les cellules touchées par le venin nécessitent une assistance magique pour se régénérer correctement.

\- Mais c'est dans tes cordes, dit Isabelle, plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

\- Bien sûr, mais je viens d'être appelée pour une urgence à l'hôpital. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester. Magnus, tu vas me remplacer.

Le sorcier se sentit soudain très anxieux. Il allait vraiment pouvoir rester ici. Auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait. Et le protéger …

\- C'est hors de question.

La voix d'Underhill leur parvint comme un grondement sorti des profondeurs de l'Enfer. Il était clair que son intervention ne laissait aucune place à la négociation, et ses yeux noircis par une colère évidente ne firent que confirmer cette idée.

Pourtant, Magnus ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings et de se contrarier par cette mise à l'écart forcée.

\- S'il est dans cet état, c'est de votre faute, poursuivit le chasseur, les dents serrées. C'est à cause de vous.

\- Noah, arrête, lui conseilla Jace.

\- Alec a besoin d'être placé sous surveillance et je suis désolée que cela contrarie vos projets, mais je n'ai pas de temps pour cela, intervint Catarina avec fermeté. Ce sera Magnus ou rien.

Underhill dut se faire violence pour accepter ce deal. Et il était évident que si la santé d'Alexander n'avait pas été mise en cause, il n'aurait pas cédé. Pour autant, il quémanda à rester dans la chambre tout au long de cette observation. Sans doute pour s'assurer que Magnus n'ait aucun geste déplacé envers celui qui était désormais son petit ami, à lui.

Cela dérangea le sorcier au plus haut point mais il s'accommoda de cette situation. Pour Alec et seulement Alec. Et lorsque Jace et Isabelle comprirent que Noah, comme Magnus, pouvait agir en personne civilisée, ils choisirent de sortir de la pièce pour s'affairer dans l'Institut. Pour autant, il n'était pas question de faire la conversation. Les deux hommes se tenaient chacun à un pôle opposé de la pièce : Noah assis sur une chaise, penchée au-dessus d'un Alexander endormi et Magnus, relégué dans un angle, debout, condamné à assister au spectacle peu ragoûtant qu'était celui de voir l'homme qu'il aimait se rétablir auprès d'un autre.

\- Tiens bon, chéri. Ça va aller …

Underhill tint ce même discours, encore et encore. Magnus en fut déchiré. Une partie de lui était écœuré par ses tentatives mielleuses de réveiller Alec et une seconde était rassurée de constater l'amour sincère qu'il lui portait. Il n'avait pas menti en disant vouloir prendre soin d'Alexander, et ne pas avoir l'intention de le faire souffrir.

Ces deux entités différentes luttèrent l'une contre l'autre dans l'esprit de Magnus et au fond, il ne sut jamais laquelle l'emporta sur l'autre.

\- Noah !

Mais il n'eut pas à s'en soucier très longtemps, car Underhill fut appelé à rejoindre le poste de surveillance pour un souci technique. Cela ne durerait que quelques minutes mais ce serait le temps qu'aurait le sorcier pour souffler un peu.

\- Je vous conseille de faire attention à ce que vous faîtes, lui lança tout de même Noah avant de quitter la pièce.

Ses menaces n'intimidèrent pas Magnus. Il fut davantage blessé par le manque de confiance qu'il put lire dans le regard noir du chasseur. Pas tant parce qu'Underhill se méfiait de lui : cela, il s'en fichait, mais pour le fait qu'il puisse imaginer le sorcier s'en prendre à Alec d'une quelconque façon.

Il serra les poings à s'en faire mal et s'obligea à rester dans son angle.

Mais bien vite, le visage d'ange endormi de son ancien amant ainsi que sa respiration régulière et berçante, le poussèrent à s'avancer un peu. Puis de plus en plus. Jusqu'à parvenir au bord du lit, où il s'agenouilla pour être à hauteur du matelas.

Il admira ce teint pâle contrastant avec ces cheveux noirs de jais et ces lèvres pleines légèrement plus clair qu'à l'accoutumée.

Et il craqua.

Magnus laissa de longues larmes silencieuses dévaler ses joues, tandis qu'il admirait ce visage dont il n'avait pas cessé de rêver pendant un an.

\- Je suis désolé mon ange. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux …

Il avait parfaitement conscience que l'état à demi-comateux d'Alec ne lui permettait pas d'être entendu. Mais il fallait que cela sorte, qu'il exprime ce trop plein d'émotions qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis son retour et qu'il ne voulait confier qu'à l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ce pacte. J'aurais dû rester. On aurait trouvé une autre solution pour sauver le monde. On en a toujours trouvé.

Il marqua une pause pour s'autoriser une chose qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais osé faire si la fatigue et la pression ne l'y avaient pas poussé. Il lui prit sa main à la cicatrice entre les siennes.

\- Je t'avais promis de revenir. Et pourtant, il y a quelques heures, j'étais de nouveau prêt à partir. Et je le suis toujours. Je suis prêt à t'abandonner si cela signifie m'assurer ton bonheur auprès d'un autre. Mais je refuse de te perdre de cette façon, tu m'entends ? J'ai déjà été dans cette posture, à user de mes pouvoirs pour te réveiller d'un coma auquel je ne comprenais rien. Je ne veux pas que cela recommence.

Il serra davantage sa main entre ses doigts.

\- Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît. Et alors seulement je m'écarterais. Je me mettrais en retrait de cette vie que tu t'es construite, je te le promets. Je n'interviendrais plus. D'aucune façon, à moins que ça ne soit ce que tu veux. Mais réveille-toi, je t'en prie.

Ses mains tremblaient mais il ne relâcha pas sa prise pour autant.

\- Reviens mon ange. Pas pour moi, mais toutes ces belles choses qu'il te reste à vivre. Mon amour, s'il te pl…

Il se figea en découvrant une larme orpheline rouler sur le visage toujours endormi d'Alexander. Il pleurait lui aussi. Il l'entendait. Et Magnus en ressentit une profonde reconnaissance. Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et embrassa tendrement ses phalanges, les joues humides d'eau salée.

C'est alors qu'il ressentit une légère pression s'exercer autour de ses propres mains et il releva la tête pour découvrir un Alexander légèrement plus agité. Il remua un peu et émit de faibles grognements d'inconfort, signes qu'il était sur le point de se réveiller.

Magnus n'eut pas le loisir de s'en extasier, car c'est le moment que choisit Underhill pour revenir. Le sorcier eut tout juste le temps de se dégager avant que Noah ne remarque sa trop grande proximité et ne se jette au pied du lit à son tour pour constater le réveil prochain de son petit ami.

\- Oh mon dieu, Alec. Tu m'entends ?

Le blessé geint faiblement sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Oui, c'est moi, chéri. Je suis là, je ne te quitte pas.

Témoin effacé de cette scène de retrouvailles, Magnus sentit son cœur se serrer et il essuya ses joues mouillées d'un revers de manche, se fichant pas mal de tâcher sa chemise. Il savait qu'il avait fait son temps dans cette pièce et qu'il était désormais temps pour lui, de se retirer comme il l'avait dit. De laisser ce réveil à Alexander et à ses proches, dont il ne faisait plus partie.

Le sorcier sortit de la pièce, le sang pulsant dans ses tempes et un bourdonnement douloureux dans les oreilles. Si bien qu'il n'entendit pas, que le premier mot qu'Alec prononça en ouvrant les paupières, ce fut son prénom.

\- Magnus …

….

\- Magnus ! l'appela Isabelle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie. Où est-ce que tu vas ? Et Alec, il …

\- Il va bien. Il est réveillé. Underhill est auprès de lui.

Rien n'aurait pu ravir davantage le sorcier, que de voir le visage illuminé de la jolie chasseuse. Elle exprima son soulagement à travers un sourire et des yeux brillants. Et sans chercher à obtenir une quelconque autorisation, elle se logea dans les bras de Magnus, le remerciant silencieusement d'être toujours là.

\- C'est Catarina qui a tout fait, dit-il.

\- Tu en fais bien plus pour lui que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Il s'efforça de lui rendre son sourire.

\- Pourquoi … Pourquoi Underhill a-t-il dit que c'était de ma faute ? Pour l'agression d'Alexander ?

Isabelle parut hésiter. Puis elle glissa ses mains dans celles du sorcier et lui offrit une mine à la fois rayonnante et triste.

\- Parce qu'il se trouvait devant ton appartement lorsque c'est arrivé.

\- ... Quoi ?

\- Il est parti patrouiller en ville et d'après ce que nous a rapporté Noah, lorsqu'il a appelé Alec, celui-ci se trouvait devant ton immeuble à Brooklyn.

\- Comment est-ce que … Comment c'est possible ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Magnus. Mais il est clair que ses pas ne l'ont pas conduit là-bas, par hasard.

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots, qu'Isabelle acheva leur conversation, avant de partir rejoindre son frère.

Des paroles que Magnus médita tout le long du trajet pour rentrer au loft. Il n'eut pas l'envie de recourir au portail, préférant l'air frais de l'aurore. Cette cicatrice, le Blue Monday, Brooklyn : tous ces éléments semblaient avoir persisté dans l'esprit d'Alexander. Mais alors qu'était-il censé en conclure ? Qu'il restait un espoir de le voir recouvrer ses souvenirs ? Ou au contraire, que ce peu d'informations serait la seule chose qu'il lui resterait de lui, sans possibilité de les approfondir ? Il n'en savait rien.

Il était perdu, mais la seule chose qui importait à cet instant, c'était qu'Alec était en vie. Et c'était grâce à sa meilleure amie. Alors, une fois rentré chez lui, Magnus s'installa dans son canapé et composa le numéro de portable de sa sorcière préférée.

\- Magnus ? lança-t-elle en décrochant. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Alec s'est réveillé il y a environ une heure. Je suis parti tout de suite mais j'imagine que si Isabelle et Jace n'ont pas rappelé, c'est que tout s'est bien passé.

\- Tant mieux. Je suis contente. Et je le suis d'autant plus de voir que tu m'appelles depuis ton fixe et non pas de ton portable. Dois-je en conclure que tu restes à Brooklyn ?

Il répondit par un rire léger mais qui en disait long. Il n'était pas prêt à partir. Pas encore. Peut-être demain lorsque la dure réalité lui sera revenue en pleine face, après ce court instant d'intimité et à sens unique, auprès d'Alec. Mais pas maintenant.

\- Merci Cat', finit-il par lâcher.

\- De rien.

Magnus sentit l'émotion transparaître dans la voix de sa meilleure amie, et choisit de changer de sujet avant de se laisser submerger à nouveau.

\- Et sinon, pas trop fatiguée l'infirmière ? J'espère que ton urgence à l'hôpital s'est bien passée ?

\- … Il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Il n'y en a jamais eu.

Et alors le sorcier comprit. Il comprit la manœuvre de Catarina pour lui laisser une chance d'être auprès d'Alec dans ce moment difficile, alors même que rien n'aurait dû le lui permettre. C'était sans doute le plus beau cadeau qu'elle aurait pu lui faire.

Et il ne l'aima que d'autant plus fort. Car alors il réalisa que malgré le tragique de sa situation, non, il n'était pas seul.

 **À suivre ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE VIII**

Magnus eut tort de croire que le temps ferait les choses. Ces blessures n'étaient pas de celles que les jours, les semaines ou même les années pouvaient refermer. Après tout, quel genre de remède peut réparer un cœur qui saigne ? Il aurait cru qu'en huit siècles d'existence, il aurait fini par le savoir. Et pourtant, il se trouvait là, devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, à la recherche d'une raison de se préparer. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir du dernier jour où il était resté sans maquillage sur le visage, ni gel dans les cheveux.

Il s'efforça de sécher son corps encore humide par l'eau brûlante de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Son regard tomba sur les deux brosses à dents posées sur le rebord du lavabo et ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire triste. Il se rappela ces nombreuses matinées qu'Alexander avait passées dans cette même salle de bain, à se préparer avant de retourner à l'Institut. Et une douleur sans fin lui noua l'estomac lorsqu'il se souvint avoir refusé qu'il vienne emménager, malgré cela.

Quel abruti il avait été. Si seulement il avait écouté son cœur ce jour-là, au lieu de s'inquiéter du futur. Si seulement il avait su que son voyage à Edom l'éloignerait à tout jamais de l'homme qu'il aimait, bien évidemment qu'il aurait accepté. Il regrettait son comportement, son incapacité à vivre ses histoires d'amours au jour le jour, sans se soucier du reste.

Seul ce genre de pensées obscures avaient occupé son esprit ces sept derniers jours. Il s'était obligé à ranger son appartement après son retour de l'Institut, à faire le ménage au sens littéral comme figuré. Mais il avait été bien incapable de se débarrasser de cette brosse à dent, comme de la chemise oubliée dans son placard et portant encore le parfum de son ancien amant, ainsi que de ce petit mot qu'il lui avait lui-même écrit avant de partir pour Edom :

 _« C'est oui. Je veux qu'on vive ensemble. »_

Et qu'il avait retrouvé chiffonné au pied du miroir brisé de l'entrée. Il n'avait pu qu'imaginer la douleur et la rage d'Alec lorsqu'il avait dû rouler ce mot en boule, en maudissant Magnus pour lui avoir menti.

 _Pour lui avoir promis de revenir, alors qu'il me croyait mort._

Trois objets désormais insignifiants aux yeux du chasseur, mais pas pour le sorcier. Peu importait la douleur qu'ils contenaient, Magnus n'était pas prêt à s'en séparer. Pas encore.

Il trouva le courage de s'habiller et de se maquiller malgré son moral en berne, et prépara son premier cocktail de la journée. Et c'est arrivé à la moitié de sa préparation qu'on vint toquer à sa porte.

Magnus se figea, craignant d'ores et déjà d'avoir affaire à Underhill. Après tout, il était la seule visite qu'il avait reçue depuis son retour des Enfers.

\- Magnus, c'est Jace.

Fut-il un temps, le sorcier aurait envoyé balader le chasseur d'un coup de main en faisant un commentaire déplacé sur sa chevelure de prince charmant ou le genre de paiement dont il devrait s'acquiter pour le quelconque service qu'il allait encore devoir lui rendre. Mais il y avait quelque chose de réservé, de presque triste, dans la façon dont Jace s'était annoncé derrière sa porte. Et Magnus n'était clairement pas d'humeur à faire dans le sarcasme, mais il fit tout de même de son mieux pour masquer sa détresse évidente en ouvrant la porte.

\- Jace, lâcha-t-il de la voix la plus neutre possible. En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

Il avait l'air misérable. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, probablement à cause d'un manque de sommeil, ses cheveux étaient tombants et sans éclats et son teint, pâle. Magnus comprit qu'il n'allait pas avoir besoin de faire semblant d'aller bien. Jace était visiblement, aussi mal en point que lui.

\- J'aimerais qu'on discute, annonça le blond.

Magnus lui répondit par un petit signe de tête et l'invita à entrer. Il oublia sa boisson à moitié préparée et vint s'installer sur le canapé en proposant à Jace d'en faire de même. Le chasseur passa une main distraite et tremblante dans ses cheveux et laissa planer quelques secondes de silence avant de parvenir à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je suis désolé, Magnus, dit-il. Vraiment, je … Je sais que tout cela, toute cette situation, c'est de ma faute.

Le sorcier aurait voulu pouvoir confirmer ses dires. Le tenir pour responsable de ce cauchemar. Car c'était bien pour le sauver de sa possession qu'il s'était rendu à Edom et qu'il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se servir de la culpabilité de Jace pour le désigner comme coupable tout désigné. Mais pourquoi faire ? Il n'y trouverait aucun réconfort et ça n'aurait été qu'un terrible mensonge. Partir rejoindre son père avait été un choix. Jace n'avait pas la moindre part de responsabilité là-dedans.

\- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, lui assura Magnus.

\- Bien sûr que si. J'aurais dû lutter plus, me battre contre cette possession, contre Lilith. J'ai abandonné bien trop facilement … Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela aurait de telles conséquences.

Son regard était fuyant, comme s'il craignait de regarder le sorcier dans les yeux.

\- Je vis avec le poids le plus lourd de ma vie sur les épaules depuis plus de six mois, et ton retour parmi nous l'a allégé autant qu'il l'a alourdi, poursuivit-il. Je ne sais plus où me placer dans cette histoire, j'ai juste conscience que si ça n'avait pas été pour moi, toi et Alec seriez toujours ensemble, aujourd'hui.

\- Les choses ont changé, dit simplement Magnus en essayant de se convaincre de ses propres mots.

\- Elles n'auraient jamais dû, le coupa Jace. J'ai passé des jours en retrait, à ne pas savoir comment réagir face à toi, à me tenir loin d'Alec, parce que j'ai cet horrible sentiment d'être celui qui vous a séparé et cela me tue.

Magnus pouvait voir la culpabilité tirer les traits de son visage et il eut de la peine de voir Jace dans cet état.

\- Et je paye cette responsabilité tous les jours, de la pire des façons. Condamné à voir mon parabatai renoncer au plus grand bonheur qu'il aurait …

\- Arrête.

Le chasseur releva la tête, surpris par l'intervention de Magnus. Le sorcier fut incapable de maintenir ce masque impassible plus longtemps et laissa libre court aux tremblements de ses membres, tout en essayant de garder une certaine fermeté dans sa voix.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici et de faire des allusions au bonheur qu'Alec et moi aurions pu avoir, c'est clair ? Je ne veux pas entendre ça, tu comprends ? J'ai besoin que tu me dises qu'Underhill est l'homme qu'il lui faut, qu'il le rend heureux comme je n'ai jamais su le faire et que toute cette histoire aura au moins servi à combler Alexander.

Jace put clairement entendre l'imploration dans les paroles de Magnus, et cela ne lui fit que plus mal.

\- Dis-le-moi, le supplia le sorcier. J'ai besoin de croire qu'au moins l'un de nous deux est épanoui. Sinon, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait dans ma vie pour mériter un supplice pareil …

Magnus sentit ses yeux s'humidifier de larmes mais il refusa de les laisser couler. Il avait trop pleuré ces dernières semaines. Il chercha à capturer le regard du blond, qui ne cessait de fixer le sol.

\- S'il te plaît, Jace.

Ce dernier finit par relever la tête, ses yeux si atypiques rendus brillant par la douleur.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Ce n'était clairement pas la réponse que Magnus attendait.

\- Ce lien qui nous unit, Alec et moi, personne ne peut en saisir le sens à moins d'avoir soi-même, son propre parabatai, expliqua le chasseur. Il n'est pas seulement question d'harmonie au combat, ou de puissance dans le traçage de nos runes. Il s'agit avant tout de communion, de ressentis. Et crois-bien que depuis un an, je ne ressens pas la moindre forme de bonheur chez lui.

\- Jace …

\- Cet énorme vide qui lui a perforé le cœur lorsqu'il t'a cru mort et à jamais disparu, l'amnésie ne l'a pas enlevé. Il se sent toujours perdu et creux, sauf qu'à présent, il n'en connait pas et n'en connaîtra jamais la raison. Et au fond, je crois que c'est pire …

\- Il m'a dit qu'il était heureux, murmura le sorcier, plus pour se convaincre lui-même que pour contredire les propos de Jace.

\- Magnus. Dans son esprit, il n'a jamais rien connu d'autre. Il n'envisage pas une seule seconde qu'il puisse avoir plus que ce que Noah lui offre, aussi sincère cela puisse être.

Magnus serra ses poings sur son pantalon de cuir, espérant extérioriser ce trop-plein d'émotions qui le submergeait. Il voulait que Jace cesse de parler. Il ne voulait que se conforter dans cet imaginaire qu'il s'était créé ces dernières semaines.

 _Noah est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Alec. Cette perte de mémoire lui a été bénéfique. Il vivra une vie merveilleuse à ses côtés. Je n'aurais jamais pu lui offrir ce dont il avait besoin. Il est heureux et comblé._

Magnus s'était répété ces quelques phrases comme un mantra pendant des jours jusqu'à s'en donner des nausées. Il fallait qu'il y croie. Il n'y a que comme cela qu'il pourrait tourner la page. Jace ne pouvait pas débarquer et détruire ces pseudos-convictions qu'il tentait de se rentrer dans la tête.

\- Tu veux que je te dise qu'Alec se sent bien dans sa vie amoureuse ? Parfait. Il aime passer du temps avec Noah, ils ne se disputent que très rarement, et ils se complaisent dans leurs moments de tendresses et leurs gestes affectueux. Et Alec se sent en paix avec lui.

Magnus ne se sentit pas mieux. Probablement à cause de l'intonation qu'avait pris le chasseur pour lui balancer ces mots, comme on lancerait des reproches.

Il laissa planer un léger silence, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela. Et finalement, c'est Jace qui reprit la parole.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait à moi de te l'apprendre avec tes huit-cents années d'expérience, mais tu veux un scoop ? L'amour véritable ne se fonde pas sur des mains enlacées et de chastes baisers. Magnus, je suis son parabatai depuis des années. J'ai ressenti ses émotions avant qu'il ne te rencontre, lorsque vous étiez ensemble, après ta disparition, et depuis qu'il est avec Noah. Tu ne veux peut-être pas voir la vérité en face parce qu'elle est trop douloureuse à accepter, mais je vais t'obliger à la regarder. Je ressentais bien plus d'amour entre vous lors de vos crises de couple que lorsque lui et Noah sont en parfaite harmonie.

Magnus finit par relever les yeux vers Jace. Il ne pouvait qu'accorder crédit à ce que le blond lui disait. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui connaissait les sentiments d'Alec, passés comme présents, c'était bien lui.

\- Il ressentait chacune de vos disputes, chacun de vos baisers, chacun de vos moments passés ensemble avec une intensité qui aurait rendu jaloux le plus passionné des couples. Jamais Alec n'aurait dû avoir à tirer un trait là-dessus pour me sauver.

\- Il n'était rien sans toi, il me l'avait dit lui-même, annonça Magnus sans parvenir à masquer la petite pointe de jalousie qu'il avait déjà ressenti à l'époque.

Jace accusa le coup d'un sourire triste, avant de venir poser sa main sur l'épaule du sorcier.

\- Sans moi il n'est rien, mais avec toi, il était tout.

Magnus perçut alors ces mots sous un autre angle et ce trio que Jace, Alec et lui représentaient à l'époque, sous un jour nouveau. Pour Alexander, perdre son parabatai, c'était perdre une partie de son âme. Mais avoir Magnus à ses côtés, c'était vivre avec un sentiment de complétude, s'assurer une existence où il ne pourrait rien vouloir de plus.

Sauver Jace avait maintenu son âme intacte. Mais perdre Magnus l'avait rendue vide.

\- Vous n'avez pas su vous le dire lorsque vous en aviez l'occasion ? Je vais le faire pour toi, poursuivit Jace. Alec t'aimait à en crever et c'est ce qui serait arrivé si je ne l'avais pas attrapé avec ce morceau de verre entre les mains. C'est à ce point que va sa douleur, à ce point qu'il t'aimait et à ce point qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans toi. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas comment une perte de mémoire pourrait changer cela.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse, Jace ? Je n'ai aucunement la force de me battre pour quelque chose qui est visiblement perdu. Je ne veux pas repasser par toutes ces étapes qui m'ont tant effrayé la première fois. Les hontes de mon passé, mes plus grands défauts, mes anciennes relations, ma marque de démon. Je ne sais pas si le Alec sans souvenir, pourrait accepter tout cela …

\- Mais tu …

Jace fut interrompu lorsque trois coups fermes vinrent résonner contre le bois de la porte d'entrée.

\- Magnus ? Tu es là ?

Tous deux reconnurent sans peine la voix rattachée à toute leur souffrance. Alexander se trouvait devant son loft et Magnus était complètement perdu quant à ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Ouvre-moi un portail, lui commanda Jace. Je vais rentrer à l'Institut.

Légèrement sonné et nerveux, le sorcier s'exécuta sans trop d'efforts, ni concentration.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire avec ton frère ?

\- Ce que dont je n'ai pas été capable, j'imagine. C'est-à-dire essayer d'arranger les choses.

Ce fut sur ces derniers mots implicites que Jace traversa le cercle magique et coloré avant de disparaître, tandis qu'Alec frappait trois nouveaux coups à la porte.

\- Magnus ?

\- J'arrive.

Il claqua des doigts pour redonner un coup d'éclat à son maquillage et à ses cheveux avant de venir déverrouiller la porte. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait le visage de cet homme.

 _Non, le temps ne fait définitivement pas les choses._

\- Alexander, lança-t-il de la voix la plus détendue possible. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Le brun resta silencieux quelques secondes, son regard courant sur le corps de Magnus tandis que ses joues s'empourpraient légèrement. Le sorcier lui ferait-il de l'effet, même avec une apparence aussi peu travaillée ?

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

\- Oh. Euh … Bien sûr.

Magnus fit de son mieux pour lui sourire tout en l'invitant à entrer. Il se sentait nerveux comme avant un premier rendez-vous. Fichu cœur et fichus sentiments incapables de savoir se taire dans ce genre de moment !

Alexander s'avança de lui-même jusque dans le salon avec assurance. Comme s'il connaissait l'endroit sur le bout des doigts. Il s'arrêta à hauteur de la large vitre donnant accès au balcon et offrant une vue imprenable sur les buildings de New York. Il apprécia le panorama quelques instants, avant de se tourner vers le sorcier.

\- Je voulais te remercier, lâcha-t-il.

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Pour m'avoir sauvé.

\- Je … Je ne t'ai pas sauvé. C'est Catarina qui a tout …

\- Je sais, le coupa le directeur d'institut. Et je lui ai déjà exprimé toute ma gratitude, mais je sais que tu étais là, toi aussi.

Magnus ne sut quoi répondre à cela, alors il se contenta de hausser légèrement les épaules, espérant que cela couperait court à la conversation.

\- Je t'ai entendu, tu sais, annonça-t-il soudainement.

Le sorcier écarquilla les yeux, la bouche sèche. _Comment ça ? Qu'a-t-il entendu ? Oh, par Lilith, alors ça veut dire qu'il sait que …_

\- Enfin, j'ai reconnu ta voix. Pendant que j'étais dans le coma. Je n'ai pas souvenir de ce que tu as dit, mais je sais que tu étais présent. Alors, merci.

Magnus ressentit un profond soulagement, mais se retint de l'exprimer devant Alec. Qu'aurait pensé le chasseur s'il s'était souvenu de tout ce que Magnus lui avait dit durant son sommeil ? Il l'aurait sans doute pris pour un fou. Aurait sûrement réclamé son envoi dans le Labyrinthe en Spirale.

\- Ravi d'avoir pu t'être utile. Je ne te chasse pas mais j'ai un client qui m'attend pour une consultation. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer à l'Institut. Noah doit t'attendre.

C'était un pic qui traversa la bouche de Magnus avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Quel crétin. Il avait lâché cette dernière phrase comme un serpent crache son venin et il se tourna de suite pour qu'Alexander ne puisse pas constater le désarroi évident sur son visage.

\- Très bien, soupira le chasseur comme s'il abandonnait un combat qu'il savait déjà perdu d'avance. J'imagine qu'on se reverra au Conseil de la semaine prochaine.

Magnus jura intérieurement. Bon sang, il avait oublié ces foutues réunions. Comment pouvait-il espérer s'éloigner d'Alec en continuant d'assister à ce Conseil ? C'était impossible. Et dire qu'une semaine auparavant, il était prêt à fuir comme un lâche, sans aucune explication. Mais cette fois-ci, il allait faire les choses correctement.

\- Alexander, je ne participerai plus aux réunions, dit-il sans se retourner.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

 _Parce que c'est trop dur d'être à tes côtés en tant que collègue et de ne pas pouvoir te regarder et te toucher comme j'aimerais le faire._

\- Ça ne me correspond pas. Je ne trouve pas ma place dans ce Conseil. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un autre sorcier bien plus enclin à tenir ce poste.

\- Sérieusement ? C'est ça ton excuse ?

\- Alexander …

\- C'est quoi votre problème à tous en ce moment ? J'ai l'horrible impression que tout le monde se détache de moi. Ma sœur est distante, mon parabatai me fuit et n'arrive même pas à me regarder dans les yeux, Noah semble m'en vouloir pour une raison que j'ignore et toi, tu te désengages du Conseil. C'est un complot ou quoi ?

Magnus put clairement entendre la fatigue, l'incompréhension et la colère transparaître dans chacun des mots d'Alexander. Lui, comme Isabelle, Jace et Underhill, sans doute, s'étaient imaginés qu'ils pouvaient régler leurs affaires entre eux, sans que le principal intéressé ne se sente exclu, mais ils avaient eu tort. Alec commençait à s'agacer d'être constamment mis de côté et cela poussa d'autant plus Magnus à vouloir en finir. Trop de personnes souffraient de cette situation presque morbide. Il fallait que cela cesse …

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal … ? demanda alors presque timidement le chasseur.

Mais comment faire face à une telle pureté d'âme et d'esprit ?

\- Non. Bien sûr que non, Alexander. Ce n'est juste pas ce pour quoi je suis doué. Je veux me consacrer à mes clients. C'est tout.

Il vit la mâchoire du chasseur se crisper légèrement, mais il se contenta d'acquiescer, sans toutefois être capable de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Parfait. Dans ce cas, je suppose que les adieux sont de rigueur, lâcha Alec.

Des adieux qu'il exprima d'un signe de tête aussi ferme que rapide, avant de tourner les talons. Magnus en eut le cœur serré. Et cela aurait dû se terminer ainsi, mais il lui restait un dernier détail à régler.

\- Alexander, attends.

Le chasseur se retourna juste devant la porte, visiblement à bout de patience.

\- J'aimerais juste te proposer mes services une dernière fois.

Il arriva à hauteur d'Alec et s'efforça de ne pas fixer trop longuement son visage, se concentrant davantage sur sa main droite, qu'il prit délicatement entre les siennes, pour la retourner, paume vers le plafond. Il fit courir son doigt le long de cette cicatrice porteuse d'autant de souffrance que de tendres souvenirs, dans un geste inconvenant et déplacé, mais étonnamment, Alec se laissa faire.

\- Laisse-moi te débarrasser de cette cicatrice, proposa Magnus, un nœud au creux de la gorge.

\- Pour-pourquoi ?

 _Parce que si je t'enlève cette marque, il ne te restera plus aucune preuve de ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. Parce que c'est ce qui te permettras d'avancer sainement avec Noah. Et parce que je ne supporte plus de garder espoir pour nous deux, alors qu'aucun retour en arrière n'est possible._

\- Elle semble te gêner, répondit simplement Magnus. Tu l'as dit toi-même : ce n'est pas très joli.

\- Oui, mais …

\- S'il te plaît. C'est le dernier caprice que tu auras à me passer.

Alexander ne parut pas réellement comprendre ces mots et n'en fut qu'encore plus troublé. Il fixa le sorcier d'un œil examinateur, cherchant à déceler une quelconque explication quant à son comportement.

Mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Bien trop absorbé par le physique ravageur de Magnus. Tout. Tout chez cet homme lui faisait un effet monstre. Sa carrure, son corps fin mais qui devait sans doute être musclé, ses yeux sombres en amandes, sa bouche bien dessinée, sa mâchoire puissante, la courbe de son cou, le grain hâlé de sa peau, la texture de ses cheveux ... Seigneur, même ses bagues et ses colliers attiraient le chasseur avec la même intensité qu'un aimant. Il se rappela ces fantasmes nocturnes qui n'avaient pas cessé, même depuis son réveil du coma, et le contact des mains de Magnus autour de la sienne devint bientôt trop difficile à supporter.

Il se dégagea violemment, sous le regard perplexe du sorcier.

\- Merci, mais sans façon, lâcha-t-il d'une voix à la fois ferme et légère tremblante.

\- Mais je …

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me débarrasses de cette cicatrice.

\- Alexander, je veux juste …

\- Quoi ? Jouer les serviables ? Faire le gentil ? Bordel, Magnus, je n'ai absolument pas besoin de ça !

Magnus recula légèrement sous les mots d'Alec. Ce dernier s'en voulut presque de l'avoir effrayé mais la pression et les évènements de ces dernières semaines eurent raison de sa patience et il finit par craquer, lâchant un flot de paroles ininterrompu et qu'il regretterait sans doute après coup.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me proposes de soigner mes blessures, ni que tu quittes mon Conseil. J'ai besoin que tu reprennes cette place et que tu agisses en tant que représentant des sorciers, parce que même si cela signifie te voir toutes les semaines, il faut que je te puisse te percevoir comme un collègue et rien d'autre ! J'ai besoin que tu deviennes inaccessible !

Magnus sentit son pouls s'emballer comme un cheval au galop. Avait-il bien compris ? Est-ce que sous le coup de l'énervement, Alec venait de lui annoncer qu'il le perturbait ?

\- Alexander, qu'est-ce que tu …

\- Je n'arrive plus à dormir depuis des jours, j'en perds ma concentration au point de me faire piquer par un Drevak et j'en arrive à ne plus être fichu de contrôler ce qui sort de ma bouche alors par pitié, n'agis pas comme …

Quoi qu'aurait-été la fin de la phrase d'Alec, elle mourut sur ces lèvres. Ou sur celles de Magnus, pour peu que cela ait fait une quelconque différence à ce moment-là. Car oui, c'était bel et bien dans cet instant d'incompréhension que le sorcier était arrivé au bout de ce qu'il pouvait endurer. Entendre Alexander se plaindre de Magnus comme d'un objet de tourmente dans sa vie quotidienne, lui avait fait franchir le point de non-retour.

Car avant d'être un démon ou un terrestre, il était un homme fou amoureux. Et c'est sans doute ce qui le poussa à commettre l'acte le plus égoïste du monde, en amenant vivement ses mains se glisser autour du cou de son ancien amant, avant de plaquer avec avidité sa bouche contre la sienne …

 **À suivre ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE IX**

Magnus regretta son geste à l'instant même où ses lèvres touchèrent celles d'Alec. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? À quel genre de supplice venait-il de se condamner en cédant à une pulsion aussi primitive ? Jamais il n'avait perdu le contrôle sur lui-même à ce point.

Sous ses mains plaquées autour du cou d'Alexander, il sentit les muscles de sa nuque se tendre et son corps se figer. Il n'était pas prétentieux au point de croire qu'il aurait obtenu une réponse à son baiser. Il venait d'ailleurs probablement de gâcher toutes possibilités de garder une imagine rationnelle auprès d'Alec en étant venu l'embrasser sans prévenir.

Mais par Lilith, que c'était bon. Sa bouche, bien qu'immobile, avait gardé de sa douceur et de sa fraîcheur si enivrantes et addictives. À travers ce contact, il put à nouveau goûter au paradis qui lui serait à jamais refusé, à cause de ce sang coulant dans ses veines. Et il eut tout le mal du monde à s'en défaire.

Il se détacha d'Alec, tout en laissant ses mains retomber au-dessous de ses épaules. Le sorcier fut incapable de relever les yeux vers l'objet de son désir, bien que ce dernier n'eût pas bougé. Alexander devait sans doute le regarder avec dégoût, avec incompréhension et cette pensée fit grimacer Magnus. Comment avait-il pu être aussi irrespectueux et égoïste ? Il n'avait aucun droit de l'embrasser. Pas alors qu'il l'avait oublié, pas alors qu'il était en couple avec Noah. Et encore moins alors qu'Alec venait explicitement de lui dire qu'il le voulait inaccessible.

Il fallait qu'il se rattrape. Qu'il s'excuse. Il ne pouvait décemment pas juste fuir après une telle erreur. Il allait devoir assumer.

\- Alexander, je …

Ce fut à son tour d'être coupé en pleine phrase lorsque les lèvres pleines de son ancien amant vinrent dévorer les siennes. Car il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Alec s'abandonna littéralement à cette passion physique qui lui tordait les entrailles depuis des semaines. Jamais il n'avait goûté de texture, de parfum, plus délicieux que les lèvres de Magnus Bane. Et si le sorcier s'était imaginé pouvoir s'en sortir avec un baiser aussi chaste que celui qu'il venait de lui donner, il s'était trompé. Le désir l'emporta largement sur la haine qu'Alec ressentait envers lui-même, et c'est ce qui le poussa à empoigner le col de la chemise de Magnus pour ramener sa bouche contre la sienne.

Il oublia tout, de son rôle de directeur d'Institut, jusqu'à son couple avec Noah, en passant par le qu'en-dira-t-on. Il allait se haïr pour cela, mais sur le moment seule la bouche brûlante du sorcier contre lui, importait. Il inspira le bois de Santal qui semblait imprégner la peau de Magnus et n'en fut que plus enivré. Et ce fut pire lorsque celui-ci répondit au baiser, malgré lui.

Il ramena ses mains encadrer le visage d'Alec et autorisa ses doigts à s'enfouir dans la chevelure ébène du chasseur. Il se perdit dans ce baiser urgent, passionné, désespéré. Il sentit même Alec le faire reculer jusqu'à le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche, poussant sa tête à sa pencher pour approfondir le baiser.

Seigneur. Magnus ne s'attendait certainement pas à une telle ferveur. Mais il se rappela que l'homme qui était en train de l'embrasser, bien qu'amnésique, avait sans doute gardé cette expérience acquise durant leurs mois passés ensemble. Au point d'en devenir l'expert capable de lui filer des vertiges rien qu'en amenant sa langue caresser la sienne.

Magnus se laissa, malgré lui, aller à ce ballet effréné et raffermit sa poigne autour du cou d'Alec. Ce dernier, perdu dans un désir ardent trop longtemps refoulé, fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à la taille du sorcier, et enfouit courageusement ses doigts glacés sous sa chemise, caressant la peau nue et ferme de ses hanches.

\- Magnus, gémit-il contre sa bouche.

Pour une raison que le sorcier ignora, ce simple gémissement eut l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée. Sans doute, parce que cela rentrait en contradiction avec ce mantra qu'il s'était répété pendant des heures, chaque jour, de cette dernière semaine.

 _Noah est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Alec. Cette perte de mémoire lui a été bénéfique. Il vivra une vie merveilleuse à ses côtés. Je n'aurais jamais pu lui offrir ce dont il avait besoin. Il est heureux et comblé._

Mais c'était bien son prénom que le chasseur venait de soupirer, ses lèvres ravageuses sur les siennes, son corps dur pressé contre lui et ses mains froides agrippant sa peau.

Ça n'allait pas. Il se trouvait à une place dont il rêvait depuis des semaines, mais qui n'était plus la sienne et qui ne le reviendrait certainement pas sous l'influence d'un désir purement physique. Car si les quelques heures qu'il avait passé avec Alec, ne lui avaient pas rendu ses souvenirs, elles n'avaient aucunement pu le faire retomber amoureux.

Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître pour l'ancien Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn et ses dix-sept milles conquêtes, il ne limiterait pas qu'au sexe. Pas avec Alexander. Il voulait bien plus que redécouvrir la sensation de son corps sous le sien. Il rêvait de petits-déjeuners romantiques, de partages de vêtements, de hamburger à East Village ou de Sushis à Tokyo et de séances photomaton. Il rêvait de tendresse, de complicité, de disputes s'il le fallait, et surtout d'amour. Et ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire tous les deux, n'allait en aucun cas les mener dans cette direction.

C'était une erreur. Et Magnus tenta de le lui faire comprendre en ramenant ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser doucement.

\- Alexan…

Essayer d'en placer une lorsque Alexander Gideon Lightwood vous embrassait comme s'il n'y aurait jamais de lendemain, relevait de l'exploit. Il étouffa les mots de Magnus sous sa bouche.

\- Alexander, attends, parvint-il à lâcher entre deux baisers.

Le chasseur d'ombres sembla enfin l'entendre et se détacha juste assez pour les laisser respirer et pouvoir regarder le sorcier avec incompréhension.

 _Arrête de me regarder comme ça !_ pensa Magnus.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit … Enfin, tu vois … tenta-t-il.

Le simple fait d'évoquer ce qui était sur le point de se produire, sans le voile du désir devant les yeux, ni les papillons dus aux baisers et aux caresses, dans le creux du ventre, Alec revint brusquement à une réalité, qu'il aurait volontiers préféré oublier.

Par l'ange, comment avait-il pu se laisser aller de cette manière ? Et Noah ? Quel genre de personnage horrible cela faisait-il de lui ?

Il se détacha vivement de Magnus comme si le simple fait de le toucher l'avait brûlé. Son regard était vide, embrouillé comme après un choc émotionnel. Il leva une main tremblante vers Magnus comme pour le tenir éloigner, ce qui vexa profondément le sorcier.

\- Je … Il faut que j'y ailles, lâcha-t-il soudainement.

\- Alexander, s'il te plaît. Est-ce qu'on peut, au moins, en parler ?

\- Non, je … Tu avais raison. Oublie le conseil. Je … Je me débrouillerai.

Et le sorcier n'eut pas l'occasion d'en dire plus que déjà Alec avait claqué la porte de son appartement et réduit son cœur vide, en poussière.

 **…**

Alec ne vit rien de son retour jusqu'à l'Institut. Il fut même étonné d'être arrivé sans avoir bousculé quelqu'un, ni s'être fait renverser par une voiture. Il avait gardé les yeux rivés sur le trottoir tout du long, sans pour autant distinguer le gris du béton. Toutes ses pensées étaient pour Magnus. Ce sorcier et ses foutus baisers !

Rien à faire. Il ne parvint pas à effacer le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes, et ce malgré le nombre incalculable de fois où il s'était essuyé la bouche d'un revers de main. Le sorcier avait laissé une empreinte indélébile sur sa peau, ne l'y encrant que davantage.

Il passa devant les gardes de l'Institut qui le saluèrent poliment. Il ne fut capable de leur répondre que par un bref signe de tête, persuadé que s'il s'attardait une seconde de trop, la culpabilité se lirait sur son visage. Comme si chacun pouvait comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer entre lui et Magnus, rien qu'en le regardant.

Il passa devant Isabelle et Jace en faisant mine d'ignorer leurs appels. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : s'enfermer dans son bureau jusqu'à mourir écrasé sous le poids du déshonneur et de la honte.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Bon sang, Magnus, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait … ?_

Le chasseur arriva enfin dans son bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui, ravi de se retrouver enfin seul. Il appuya son front sur le bois et expira un mélange de soulagement, de frustration et de colère. Soulagé d'être tranquille avec ses pensées, frustré par les baisers et les caresses de Magnus et en colère contre lui-même pour rêver d'en avoir plus.

\- Tout va bien ? résonna une voix dans son dos.

Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux. L'univers se fichait de lui, un paquet de pop-corn dans la main, tout en regardant le karma faire son travail. Il se retourna lentement, se préparant autant que possible à faire face à son petit ami.

Noah se tenait assis à son bureau, les mains dans les dossiers. Alec n'aurait pas pu se sentir plus mal. Son compagnon était là, à effectuer des rapports et à signer des traités qu'il aurait dû faire par lui-même, pendant qu'il prenait le plus grand plaisir de sa vie en embrassant un autre. Dieu, qu'il aurait été plus simple que Noah soit un salopard fini, et un petit ami exécrable.

\- Où étais-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

Alec pensa une demi-seconde à lui mentir mais il n'y vit aucune utilité.

\- J'étais chez Magnus Bane.

Il put voir les muscles des épaules de Noah se tendre, alors qu'il expirait une jalousie retenue mais pas moins visible.

Ce dernier faisait pourtant tous les efforts du monde pour masquer sa colère. Il était peut-être parvenu à ne pas exploser en entendant Alec prononcer le nom de son ex en se réveillant de son coma, mais il n'était pas prêt à tout supporter.

\- Comment ça ? l'interrogea-t-il le regard noir.

\- Je suis allé le remercier pour la semaine dernière. C'était la moindre des choses, non ?

Et quels remerciements ? En l'embrassant à en perdre la tête, à préférer s'asphyxier plutôt que de s'arrêter ?

 _Ma générosité me perdra_ , pensa Alec avec sarcasme et dégoût.

\- C'était nécessaire ?

Il n'était pas difficile de déceler le mépris et la rage contenus dans la voix de Noah. Ce qui ne fit qu'énerver Alec un peu plus, les nerfs déjà assez à vif.

\- Évidemment que c'était nécessaire, répondit-il à bout de patience. Tu aurais voulu que j'ignore le fait qu'il m'a sauvé la vie ?

\- C'est Catarina, qui t'a sauvé la vie. Ce sorcier … Il n'a fait que …

\- Que quoi ? Qu'a-t-il fait au point de ne pas mériter que tu l'appelles par son nom ?

 _Il a tout gâché. Il t'arrache à moi. Il me rappelle chaque jour que je ne suis qu'un second choix, un lot de consolation. Et j'en deviens fou._

Noah se mordit la langue dans l'espoir de faire taire ses démons.

\- Tu ne le connais même pas, lâcha-t-il à la place.

\- Non, et lui non plus ne me connait pas. Pourtant, il a été là pour offrir son aide lorsque j'étais en danger. Sans demander aucun paiement en retour. Peu de sorciers auraient réagi ainsi.

\- Aucun paiement ? ne put s'empêcher de répéter Noah en crachant un rire sans joie.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre, exactement ?

Le ton était monté entre les deux tourtereaux et Alec était persuadé que les personnes présentes dans les pièces adjacentes pouvaient les entendre. Mais sur le moment, il s'en ficha. Il voulait arriver au bout de cette conversation. Entendre les reproches silencieux que son petit ami n'avait pas cessé de lui balancer à la figure ces sept derniers jours à coup de regards sombres et d'ignorance.

Noah se leva en faisant passer sa colère à travers ses poings serrés qu'il cogna légèrement contre le bois du bureau. Il passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux avant d'exploser.

\- Le paiement c'est toi, Alec !

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Tu lui plais, ça crève les yeux, poursuivit son petit ami.

Noah n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'avoir cette discussion avec Alec. Il n'aurait jamais cru devoir en arriver là. Mais sur le moment, il s'imagina que lancer ce sujet sur le table, serait un moyen de faire état des sentiments d'Alec pour Magnus, peut-être toujours profondément enfouis en lui.

Le directeur, lui, choisit naïvement de jouer la carte de l'innocence et de faire mine de ne pas comprendre, même si le rouge de ses joues laissait clairement entendre le contraire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, enfin ? C'est n'importe quoi !

\- Ah oui ? Quelle autre raison aurait ce sorcier de venir ici pour t'assister dans un coma ?

\- Je ne sais pas, la générosité sans doute. Tu sais, cette qualité qui dispose à sacrifier son intérêt personnel pour le bien d'autrui ? répliqua Alec avec ironie.

\- Joue les idiots, si ça te chante. En attendant, je ne suis pas aveugle ! Ce type t'a dans la peau !

 _Et moi donc_ , se dit instinctivement Alec avant de chasser vivement cette pensée.

\- Et alors ? Où est le problème ? Il me semble que c'est toi qui se trouves dans ce bureau ? Toi qui partages mon lit et ma vie depuis près de cinq mois, non ?

Alec lança ses mots en espérant, qu'en plus de rassurer Noah, ils constitueraient un rappel pour sa propre mémoire. Il était avec un homme bien, chasseur, tout comme lui, attentionné, romantique et il n'avait pas la moindre raison de lui faire du mal, et surtout pas en allant voir ailleurs.

Noah sembla s'apaiser quelque peu, mettant de côté sa jalousie, trop bien placée.

\- Mais pour combien de temps encore, Alec ? demanda-t-il d'une voix bien plus calme.

Le directeur d'Institut fut détruit. Comment avait-il pu franchir la limite du baiser et plus encore, avec Magnus, alors que Noah se trouvait ici, à l'attendre avec toutes les qualités et les bonnes intentions du monde ?

 _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_

Incapable de trouver réponse à sa question, Alec s'avança doucement et déposa une main hésitante contre le cou de Noah, qui tressaillit légèrement à ce contact. Pour autant, il ne recula pas.

Alec examina ce visage lisse qui lui apportait un équilibre depuis des mois et s'efforça d'en apprécier à nouveau tous les traits. Mais c'était comme fixer un polymorphe. Chaque caractéristique de Noah semblait se métamorphoser sous le regard d'Alec, pour prendre celles d'un asiatique bien spécifique. Il balaya cette image de son esprit en fermant les yeux avant de se pencher vivement pour embrasser son petit ami.

Il fut soulagé d'y trouver un semblant de normalité. Ce baiser portait la paix et la tendresse, l'assurance d'une vie stable et tranquille. Comme tous les autres qu'il avait partagé.

Mais quelque chose avait changé. Ce n'était plus suffisant, désormais.

Pas après avoir découvert le feu et la passion, le désir d'aventures et d'imprévus que contenait les baisers qu'il avait échangé avec Magnus. Il voulait plus de cette chaleur dévastatrice et de cette envie assez vive pour lui remuer délicieusement le ventre.

Et il se détesta pour cela.

Il se détacha lentement de Noah et s'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Il se vit dans ses pupilles sombres et dilatées et sur le moment, il ne sut s'il s'adressait à Noah, ou à son propre reflet.

\- Magnus ne signifie rien pour moi. Je ne veux rien de plus que ce j'ai déjà.

Il sentit le pouls emballé de son compagnon, ralentir progressivement sous sa paume, toujours plaquée contre son cou. Noah hocha la tête comme pour lui dire qu'il lui faisait confiance.

Il s'enfouit dans les bras du directeur et le serra contre lui avec une force qui traduisait toute sa peur de le perdre. Alec n'en fut que plus bouleversé encore. Il se haïssait. Du plus profond de son être.

\- Alec ?

L'intéressé se retourna pour découvrir son parabatai planté sur le pas de la porte. Jace arborait ce même air fatigué, que depuis quelques semaines.

Alec relâcha Noah pour se concentrer sur son frère, intérieurement soulagé d'être tiré de cette conversation.

\- Une attaque de démons près du Loup de Jade, annonça Jace. Izzy est en plein entraînement avec les nouveaux. Tu viens avec moi ?

En temps normal, jamais le blond n'aurait eu à poser la question. Alec et lui travaillaient toujours ensemble. Mais depuis quelques semaines, Jace s'était éloigné de lui, et ce pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Et cela le tuait. Et à cause des derniers évènements, ils n'avaient pas trouvé l'occasion d'en discuter.

L'idée d'une mission rien qu'à deux était peut-être une bonne opportunité.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Alec.

\- Chéri, tu n'es pas encore tout à fait remis, murmura Noah. Tu ferais sans doute mieux de …

\- Je vais bien. J'ai besoin de … De me remettre dans le bain.

Il mit autant de conviction que possible dans sa voix. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon.

\- Tout va redevenir comme avant, lui dit-il. Je te le promets.

Jace l'entendit prononcer ces phrases et en fut secoué de frissons _._

 _Avant_ … Qu'est-ce que ce mot signifiait dans leur situation ? Dans celle d'Alec ? Toutes leurs actions et leurs émotions se définissaient selon une ligne bien distincte séparant deux moments clés de leur vie à tous : avant le départ de Magnus et avant son retour. Ils s'évertuaient à rester coincés dans cet entre-deux, à faire comme si tout allait bien alors que chacun souffrait en silence.

Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant.

Il attendit qu'Alec embrasse Noah en guise d'au revoir, puis les deux parabatai sortirent en silence de l'Institut, jusqu'à se retrouver seuls dans les rues de New York.

\- Alors … Une attaque de démons, hein ? le taquina Alec.

\- J'ai été si peu crédible ?

\- Tu es mon frère. Et mon parabatai. Je sais quand tu mens.

Jace ne put retenir un sourire triste.

\- Et aussi lorsque tu me caches des choses, ajouta le brun.

Son meilleur ami s'arrêta à l'angle d'un carrefour et expira longuement.

\- Ça te tente un verre au Hunter's Moon ? proposa Jace. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on discute.

 **À suivre ...**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE X**

Alec ne put retenir un léger sourire en voyant son coup envoyer la boule numéro neuf directement dans l'une des poches de la table. Il n'avait pas joué au billard depuis des années, mais il était fier de constater qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main. Il fit frotter la craie sur le procédé de sa queue et se décala pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de la disposition des billes restantes sur le tissu.

\- Si j'avais su que tu maîtrisais aussi bien ce bâton que ton arc, j'aurais peut-être proposé un jeu de cartes à la place, plaisanta Jace.

\- Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour : si tu ne trouves pas celui que l'on malmène au billard, c'est que ça doit être toi, lâcha Alec en souriant.

Le blond releva vivement la tête en entendant les paroles de son frère. Il avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'elles signifiaient. Alec les lui avait rapportées le lendemain de son premier rencard avec Magnus, alors que Jace l'avait cuisiné pour connaître chaque détail de leur soirée. Cette phrase était celle du sorcier. Et Alec venait de la lancer, sans se rendre compte de ce que cela voulait dire.

\- Qui t'a dit ça ? tenta-t-il de savoir.

Il vit son parabatai se redresser, les yeux perdus dans le vide et les sourcils froncés. Il parut réfléchir quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Aucune idée, répondit-il simplement. Je ne m'en souviens plus.

 _De ça et de tellement d'autres choses_ , pensa Jace.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient au Hunter's Moon. Il avait proposé ce billard à Alec dans l'idée de le détendre un peu avant tout, et de retrouver un semblant de complicité, comme il n'en avait plus depuis des semaines. Et cela faisait du bien. D'être à nouveau ensemble. Mais il était temps d'aborder les choses sérieuses, désormais.

\- Alors ? commença-t-il. Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Comment ça ? C'est TOI qui voulait qu'on discute.

\- Parce que TU as quelque chose à me dire, non ?

Alec eut le feu aux joues et baissa la tête comme un enfant pris en train de faire une bêtise.

\- Tu sais peut-être quand je mens, mais moi, je sais lorsque quelque chose te tracasse, poursuivit Jace.

\- Ça t'intéresse, maintenant ? Tu n'as pas eu tant l'air de te soucier de mes émotions ces derniers temps.

Alec eut conscience d'avoir été loin en disant cela, mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Son parabatai lui manquait, certes, mais il l'avait ignoré, voire évité, des jours durant et Jace ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était, simplement après avoir partagé une partie de billard.

\- Je le sais. Je n'ai pas été présent pour toi. Et crois bien que j'en suis désolé. J'ai agi comme un idiot et j'espère sincèrement qu'un jour, je saurais comment t'expliquer mon comportement. J'avais mes raisons, mais elles n'étaient pas forcément justifiées. Je te prie de me pardonner. Je sais que tu en as souffert.

Alec comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Si Jace avait voulu lui en dire davantage, il n'aurait pas attendu qu'il le lui demande. Et sur le coup, ces excuses étaient bien plus que ce à quoi Alec s'attendait pour ce soir.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et fit mine de se reconcentrer sur le jeu.

\- Mais m'être éloigné ne signifie pas que je n'ai pas ressenti ton mal être de ces derniers jours, reprit le blond. Quelque chose ne va pas, je le sais. Un quelque chose du nom de Magnus Bane.

Alec se figea et releva brusquement la tête, les joues d'autant plus rouges. S'il pensait nier comme il l'avait fait auprès de Noah, c'était raté.

\- Comment est-ce que tu … ?

\- Je suis ton parabatai. Et j'ai entendu ta dispute avec Noah, avoua Jace.

Le brun jura entre ses dents. Cette querelle n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Il n'aurait jamais dû embrasser Magnus. La logique aurait voulu qu'il le repousse à l'instant même où le sorcier avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais la logique était aussi faible qu'une brume face aux flammes de désir qui lui avait embrasé le creux des reins.

\- Parle-moi, Alec. Tu ne dois pas garder ça pour toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait de toute façon ? finit par soupirer ce dernier. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, et ça me rend dingue. Je ne maîtrise plus mes propres émotions. Je me laisse aveuglément guider par une envie physique, au détriment de l'amour que je ressens pour mon petit ami, depuis cinq mois.

Alec dut reconnaître que poser des mots sur ces tracas, l'apaisait un peu. Ce sentiment de trop-plein, de suffocation, s'allégea et il reprit doucement :

\- À moins que tu n'aies un moyen de revenir dans le passé, je doute que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit.

 _Oh par l'Ange, si seulement tu savais, Alec …_ pensa Jace. _Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour revenir dans le passé ? Avant l'arrivée de Lilith, avant ma possession, avant le départ de Magnus, avant ta dépression, avant ton amnésie …_

Jace aurait lui aussi aimé pouvoir se soulager en exprimant ses pensées à voix haute, mais elles ne concordaient pas avec ce qu'Alec avait voulu dire. Il souhaitait revenir quelques semaines en arrière seulement. À une époque où il ne connaissait pas Magnus, où l'avenir de sa vie amoureuse était tout tracé.

\- Non, mais je peux te payer un verre, plaisanta Jace. Je suis presque sûr que cela peut résoudre tous les problèmes.

 _Et te faire parler._

Le jeune Herondale ne pourrait pas aider son parabatai s'il ne se confiait pas. Et un Alec contrarié, frustré et perturbé, n'était pas le plus bavard des quelques personnalités que nous pouvions lui attribuer. L'alcool, nectar du démon et remède à toute introversion, allait sûrement pouvoir aider.

…

\- Bon sang, si tu savais, Jace, geint Alec, la tête entre ses mains. Il embrasse comme un dieu, j'en ai eu des vertiges incroyables.

Son locuteur se serait bien passé de ce genre de détails mais son frère semblait bien parti pour passer aux aveux et se laisser aller à la confession. Une chance qu'il n'ait aucune tenue. Deux mojitos bien chargés avaient suffi à le désinhiber.

\- Il a une bouche, mon dieu … continua-t-il. Et des mains. Tu les as vues ? Elles ont l'air tellement …

\- Ça va, je crois que j'ai compris, l'interrompit Jace en retirant doucement le cocktail de sous le nez d'Alec.

\- J'ai essayé d'arrêter, lui assura ce dernier en agrippant le bras de son parabatai, le regard vitreux. Je te jure, j'ai vraiment essayé. Mais cet homme, je ne parviens pas à m'en défaire. Il m'imprègne jusque dans mes rêves. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée d'à quel point c'est dur de coucher avec son copain lorsque tu viens d'avoir le meilleur fantasme de ta vie avec un autre ?

Alec avait sans doute parlé un peu trop fort car la pauvre Maia tourna la tête depuis l'extrémité opposé du bar. Jace lui fit signe qu'il contrôlait la situation. Du moins, il l'espérait. Il ne voulait pas que son frère crée de scandale en allant crier ses désirs pour un sorcier, au beau milieu du Hunter's Moon.

Alec tenta de récupérer son verre entre deux hoquets, mais son bras retomba mollement sur le bois du comptoir, ne faisant qu'accentuer son air désespéré.

\- Je ne suis qu'un salopard, lâcha-t-il.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- Non, c'est la vérité. Je ne suis pas fichu de trouver un équilibre dans une situation plus que compliquée. Moi, le leader de l'Institut de New York, je suis incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans ma vie personnelle. Et Noah en pâtit. Magnus en pâtit. Et ça me tue de les faire souffrir.

\- Tu souffres aussi, lui dit Jace.

 _Tu ne sais juste pas à quel point._

\- Je n'en ai pas le droit. Pas alors que Noah fait tout pour me plaire et ne s'en retrouve récompensé que par mon éloignement. Pas alors que Magnus s'est retiré du tableau de lui-même pour respecter ma vie, alors que je ne cesse de le provoquer.

Le brun soupira un mélange d'exaspération et de fatigue, les yeux brillants.

\- Tout est de ma faute.

L'intéressé eut le cœur brisé en voyant son frère dans un tel état de détresse. À se culpabiliser pour ressentir des choses qui n'avaient rien de nouveau, même si c'était ce qu'il croyait. Ses sentiments pour Magnus n'avaient jamais disparu, ils n'avaient fait que se terrer dans un coin de son cœur, dans l'attente d'un moment opportun pour ressurgir et empiéter sur ceux qu'Alec avait développé pour Noah.

Alec souffrait d'un dégoût pour lui-même qui n'était pas justifié. Et Jace en était en partie responsable.

Ce dernier déposa une main sur l'épaule de son parabatai et s'efforça de sourire avant de lui répondre.

\- Non. Non, ce n'est pas toi. C'est toute cette situation qui est déstabilisante. Je sais ce que tu ressens. J'ai vécu la même chose lorsque Clary est entrée dans ma vie.

Ses doigts se mirent à trembler tandis qu'il se rappelait ces mots qu'Alec lui avait dit lors de son « enterrement de vie de garçon », quelques heures avant que Magnus ne débarque devant l'autel, déterminé à faire réagir l'homme qui deviendrait l'amour de sa vie. Il reprit ces paroles à la fois si vraies et si dures à entendre.

\- Tu t'es projeté dans l'avenir. Tu savais ce que l'on attendait de toi, quelles étaient tes responsabilités et tu t'es dit que si tu suivais les règles, tout se passerait bien. Mais une personne a débarqué dans ta vie et t'as complètement dévié du chemin que tu suivais. Et là, tu …

\- On est des chasseurs d'ombres, l'interrompit Alec. Quand on perd nos objectifs de vue, il faut se ressaisir. Retrouver le chemin de la raison. C'est tout.

\- Et être honnête envers soi-même, c'est important aussi, non ?

Alec passa une main furtive dans ses cheveux, à bout de nerfs.

\- Je ne veux pas être ce genre de personne, Jace. Je refuse d'être ce sale type qui vit avec un homme, mais ne peut s'empêcher de penser à un autre. Je veux pouvoir me regarder à nouveau dans le miroir.

L'alcool aidant, les yeux du directeur d'Institut se remplir de larmes qui refusèrent de couler.

\- J'ai besoin que cela s'arrête. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant.

Ce souhait résonna comme une supplication, et Jace s'en voulut terriblement de ne pas être en mesure de l'exaucer. De le ramener à cette époque où il ne l'avait jamais vu plus heureux et souriant, rien qu'en sachant Magnus dans vie.

Mais c'était impossible.

Jace ne sut quoi lui répondre et se contenta de raffermir sa poigne autour de son épaule.

\- Je vais régler nos consommations. Je reviens.

Il fut soulagé de s'éloigner un peu et ravala sa douleur avec difficulté.

\- Non, pas que ça m'intéresse, mais tu es sûr que ça va ? lui demanda Maia en arrivant en caisse.

\- Mon meilleur ami souffre à cause de moi et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. Alors non, rien ne va.

La jeune louve baissa la tête, attristée. Elle avait parfaitement conscience de la situation. Simon la lui avait rapportée.

\- Le retour de Magnus l'a complètement bouleversé, ajouta Jace.

\- Mais il ignore pour quelle raison, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, alors ?

\- Pour le moment, le promener dans New York jusqu'à ce qu'il décuve, avant de le ramener à l'Institut.

\- Il était censé prendre de l'avance ?

Jace fronça les sourcils et comprit une demi-seconde plus tard. Il tourna vivement la tête pour retrouver le tabouret sur lequel siégeait Alec quelques minutes plus tôt, complètement vide. Tout comme le verre de mojito qu'il lui avait retiré.

\- Et merde.

...

Les yeux de Magnus étaient perdus dans les buildings illuminés de Brooklyn. Accoudé à son balcon, il repassait inlassablement ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Il avait réussi à tenir plusieurs semaines en présence d'Alec sans céder à l'envie de l'embrasser, et maintenant que c'était fait, il ne pouvait plus passer une seule minute sans vouloir recommencer.

Il enfouit ses ongles dans son cuir chevelu, dans l'espoir d'interrompre le flux ininterrompu de pensées qui lui assaillait le crâne. En vain.

Le sorcier était incapable de réfléchir à autre chose qu'à ce court moment de bonheur qu'ils avaient partagé. Aux papillons agités qu'il avait ressenti au creux de son ventre, à la chaleur intense qui lui avait parcouru l'entièreté du corps, jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles et le frisson d'excitation qui lui avait traversé la colonne vertébrale.

Puis la déception. Celle d'avoir dû stopper Alexander dans son élan, d'avoir vu le regret dans ses yeux et d'avoir été incapable de le retenir alors qu'il fuyait l'appartement.

Magnus avait définitivement tout perdu. Jamais plus il ne serait en mesure de se tenir dans la même pièce qu'Alec, ni ne pourrait l'approcher, et encore moins …

 _TOC. TOC. TOC._

Le sorcier sursauta en entendant les fortes frappes portées à sa porte. Il était près de vingt-trois heures. Qui pouvait bien avoir idée de débarquer chez lui à un stade aussi avancé de la soirée ?

\- Magnus ! Ouvre-moi !

Il se figea en entendant la voix d'Alexander.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?_

\- Rentre chez toi, lança Magnus vers la porte.

Mais un Alec amnésique n'en restait pas moins un Alec déterminé et têtu, alors il continua de cogner, jusqu'à ce que l'asiatique en est la migraine.

\- Laisse-moi ! finit-il par lâcher.

\- Je veux juste parler !

Magnus soupira, prêt à lui dire de lui ficher la paix mais il n'en eut ni l'envie, ni le courage. Il rêvait de cette discussion quelques heures plus tôt et il la voulait encore, malgré la réaction fuyarde qu'Alexander avait eue. S'il l'envoyait balader à son tour, peut-être qu'il n'aurait plus aucune chance de s'expliquer avec lui.

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il imaginait sage et réfléchie, sur le moment, qu'il s'en alla ouvrir la porte. Il comprit de suite son erreur en découvrant Alexander, les cheveux en batailles, les yeux fatigués et les joues rougis. Il avait la parfaite allure du type sortant fraîchement du bar et encore alcoolisé.

Et ce satané Alexander Gideon Lightwood n'en restait pas moins des plus désirables.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en soucier que déjà les lèvres du chasseur se raccrochaient aux siennes comme deux aimants impossibles à séparer. La maladresse et le déséquilibre causés par l'ivresse d'Alec ne l'empêchèrent pas d'embrasser avec maîtrise et de parvenir à repousser Magnus sur le canapé du salon, avant de grimper à califourchon sur ses genoux.

\- Alexander, parvint à lâcher le sorcier alors que la bouche dévorante du jeune homme se déplaçait sur sa mâchoire. Tu as dit que tu voulais juste parler !

\- Tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé entrer sinon.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et Magnus put sentir le goût significatif du rhum sur sa langue. Alec était définitivement saoul, excité et loin de réaliser ce qu'il faisait et les conséquences que cela aurait.

Magnus perdit la tête, autant que s'il avait lui-même été ivre en sentant les hanches du chasseur se mouvoir contre les siennes, avec langueur et précision, causant la plus délicieuse des frictions.

 _Cet homme va finir par me tuer !_

\- J'ai envie de toi, murmura Alec contre sa bouche.

Le sorcier fut incapable de dire comment il put résister, mais il parvint à amener ses mains tremblantes sur les hanches de son ancien partenaire pour l'immobiliser.

\- Alexander, arrête ! Tu es complètement saoul !

\- Même sobre, je ne rêverais que de t'arracher tes fringues, lâcha-t-il en s'attelant au déboutonnage de la chemise de Magnus.

\- Là n'est pas la question ! répliqua ce dernier en agrippant ses mains.

Le ton froid et autoritaire de l'asiatique surprirent le directeur qui cessa de se presser. Il plongea ses yeux clairs dans ceux mordorés de Magnus.

\- Tu n'en as pas envie ?

\- Pas maintenant ! Pas ici ! Et certainement pas comme ça !

Le regard d'Alec se brouilla d'eau autant que son esprit l'était par l'alcool.

\- Je t'en prie, Magnus …

Le sorcier ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Le chasseur ne lui avait jamais paru aussi vulnérable et attristé. Alexander s'accrochait à son cou comme s'il était la seule parcelle de lumière restante dans le néant.

\- Alexander …

\- S'il te plaît. Je n'y arrive plus. Je ne peux pas faire comme si tout allait bien. Je ne supporte plus de mentir à mon copain, de nier le fait que je t'ai dans la peau. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi depuis des semaines.

Il passa son pouce sur la bouche de Magnus comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde.

\- Accorde-moi une nuit. Rien qu'une, le pria-t-il.

\- Mais je ne …

\- Une nuit avec toi et tout redeviendra normal. La frustration, les rêves, l'envie, tout s'arrêtera. Le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder, non ?

Magnus fut bouleversé par l'émotion contenue dans la voix de son ancien amant. Alexander était à bout. Cette situation le rendait dingue et il ne cherchait qu'une façon d'arranger les choses. De manière naïve et alcoolisée, mais l'intention était là. Il ne voulait que redevenir cet Alec qui avait le contrôle sur sa vie amoureuse et professionnelle. Sans Magnus dans l'équation.

Le sorcier essuya la larme orpheline qui roula le long de la joue d'Alexander. Et dans un geste purement égoïste, il s'avança pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

 _Rien qu'un dernier. J'accepterais le châtiment qui s'en accompagne. Mais j'en ai terriblement besoin._

\- Tu es épuisé, dit Magnus en se détachant de lui. Je ferais mieux d'appeler Jace.

\- Non. Pas Jace. Ni Isabelle, ni personne. Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit dans un état aussi pitoyable.

Comment Magnus aurait-il pu résister à une telle demande ? Il était fou amoureux et l'homme qu'il aimait lui réclamer son aide et sa compassion.

\- Je vais t'installer dans mon lit. J'irai dormir sur le canapé.

Alexander en était arrivé à un stade de fatigue bien trop avancé pour le contredire. Il hocha la tête et suivit le sorcier jusqu'à cette chambre qui fut la leur pendant un temps. Il se glissa dans les draps en soie rouge et ferma presque immédiatement les yeux.

Magnus caressa légèrement ses cheveux ébènes, appréciant la beauté de cet ange à nouveau étendu sur son matelas.

Il entendit ce léger et adorable ronflement, sujet à la taquinerie lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble. Alors il choisit de s'éclipser avant d'être le prochain à craquer.

Mais arrivé dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre, il entendit Alec marmonner :

\- Pourquoi tu es parti, Magnus … ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé … ?

\- Quoi ?

Mais il n'obtint qu'un petit ronflement en guise de réponse.

 **À suivre …**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE XI**

Alec se réveilla avec ce mal de crâne singulier de la gueule de bois, qui parvenait à faire jurer un alcoolique de laisser tomber la bouteille. Il geignit de douleur en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière filtrant à travers les rideaux de la chambre.

Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de parvenir à discerner ce qui l'entourait. Des draps en soie rouge, du mobilier chic et ancien et un verre d'eau déposé sur la table de chevet. Il remercia intérieurement Raziel, comme si l'ange était à l'origine de cette attention, et but le contenu d'une traite. Sa gorge était peut-être hydratée mais sa migraine n'en restait pas moins intense.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne faisant que les emmêler davantage. Bon sang, à quoi devait-il ressembler ? Les yeux cernés, la mine pâle et une coupe à faire fuir n'importe qui. Si Magnus le voyait comme ça, il …

 _Magnus._

Alec se redressa vivement, sans doute un peu trop vite car ses vertiges ne firent que s'accentuer. Les moments de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire comme une gifle en pleine figure. Le bar, le billard, Jace, les mojitos et puis …

 _Oh, par l'Ange …_

Alec aurait souhaité pouvoir se terrer au plus profond de son oreiller et s'y étouffer. Comment avait-il pu laisser ses hormones le manipuler à ce point ? Il avait failli coucher avec Magnus. Tromper Noah.

\- Déjà réveillé ?

La voix douce et apaisante du sorcier le sortit de ses pensées. Il releva la tête pour découvrir Magnus appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, un café dans la main et une assiette de gaufres encore fumantes dans l'autre.

\- Je pensais devoir te sortir du sommeil moi-même, ajouta-t-il en venant s'asseoir au bord du lit, à bonne distance du chasseur. Tiens.

Alec grimaça en se redressant. Il eut tout le mal du monde à garder les yeux ouverts pour récupérer la tasse que Magnus lui tendait. Il en but quelques gorgées : café au lait, légèrement sucré, comme il l'aimait. Le sorcier ne l'aidait vraiment pas.

\- Tu as mal à la tête ? demanda ce dernier.

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Ne bouge pas.

Magnus amena délicatement l'index et le majeur de ses deux mains sur les tempes d'Alec et y déversa un flux de magie aussi fluide et apaisant que le cours d'une eau de source. Le chasseur se sentit instantanément mieux et s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Merci.

Magnus lui répondit par un sourire et lui proposa l'assiette de gaufres qu'Alec dévora avec appétit. Le sorcier avait suffisamment eu affaire à des personnes secouées par l'alcool pour savoir qu'après une bonne cuite, on se réveillait affamé.

\- Comment tu te sens ? osa lui demander Magnus.

\- Tu veux dire, à part comme un parfait abruti, malhonnête et complètement perdu dans sa vie ?

\- Alors … Tu te souviens ?

Alec répondit par un soupir d'exaspération en hochant la tête de façon presque imperceptible, avant de venir l'enfouir entre ses mains.

\- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait … ?

\- Tu veux dire, à part me citer du Oscar Wilde et me rendre fou au point de devoir prendre deux douches froides au beau milieu de la nuit ? l'interrogea Magnus en reprenant les mots d'Alexander.

Il avait voulu détendre l'atmosphère et cela sembla fonctionner, car Alec s'autorisa un léger sourire.

\- Écoute, Alexander. Tu étais ivre et sans doute perturbé. Ne te blâme pas plus qu'il ne le faut. Tu n'avais pas pleinement conscience de tes actes et c'est une chose qu'il faut que tu prennes en compte.

\- Je savais très bien ce que je faisais la première fois que je t'ai embrassé. J'ai juste … choisi de faire taire cette voix moralisatrice dans ma tête qui se plaisait à me signaler que je suis en couple.

Le sorcier se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, comme pour empêcher son visage d'exprimer toute la douleur qu'il ressentait chaque fois que quelqu'un lui rappelait qu'Alec n'était plus sien.

\- Jace a appelé, annonça-t-il pour changer de sujet. Environ cinq minutes après que tu te sois endormi. Directement sur mon portable.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il a … ?

\- Tu es son parabatai. Il te connaît mieux que personne. Que tu sois saoul ou non. Mais rassure-toi, je lui ai dit que tu t'étais endormi et que tu étais en sécurité. Il a promis de te couvrir et de revenir te chercher dans la matinée. Ainsi que de me casser la figure, si jamais je te faisais quoi que ce soit.

Cela eut le mérite de faire rire Alec, qui parut se relaxer un peu.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit hier soir ?

À dire vrai, c'était cette question qui avait brûlé les lèvres de Magnus depuis son arrivée dans la chambre. Cette nuit-là, il n'avait fait que ruminer les dernières paroles du chasseur encore et encore, jusqu'à en avoir le tournis. Toute la bonne volonté du monde n'aurait pas pu éteindre la lueur d'espoir que ces mots avaient éveillé chez lui. Se pouvait-il que la mémoire revienne à Alec, sans forme de magie ?

Il vit Alexander se mettre à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Que je … Que j'avais envie de toi ? répondit-il avec incertitude.

Magnus répondit par un sourire large et sincère, comme il n'en avait plus fait depuis des mois. Il adorait voir Alec avec le feu aux joues.

\- Après ça. Juste avant de t'endormir.

 _Pourquoi tu es parti, Magnus … ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé … ?_

Alexander n'avait pas pu lâcher ces mots au hasard. Ils venaient forcément de quelque part, tout comme l'émotion contenue dans sa voix lorsqu'il les avait prononcés.

\- Non, désolé. J'imagine que l'alcool m'a un peu déboussolé. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Magnus en eut le cœur lourd, et il eut tout le mal du monde à le lui cacher. Il dissimula sa profonde déception derrière ce sourire triste, masque de fer qu'il s'était forgé au fil des siècles et que seul _son_ Alexander avait réussi à faire tomber.

\- Rien, une bêtise. Oublie.

Il vit le chasseur froncer les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincu de cette réponse, mais il eut la décence de ne pas insister.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux et Alec prit le temps d'observer Magnus. Il ne devait pas être réveillé depuis très longtemps, à en juger par ses yeux encore endormis malgré les effets du maquillage censés les agrandir. Il portait une chemise ample lie-de-vin, ouverte sur le milieu de son torse, laissant apparaître suffisamment de peau pour relancer les envies d'Alec.

 _Cela ne cessera donc jamais …_

Mais au-delà de ce corps et de ce visage, parfaits en tout point, Alexander se surprit à apprécier la simplicité de cet instant passé à deux. Pas de baiser, pas de caresse, ni d'échange de regards lubriques. Rien qu'eux deux, assis sur ce lit à discuter d'une situation gênante, mais dans une ambiance plus détendue que jamais et au coeur d'une pièce dans laquelle il se sentait étrangement à l'aise. Oui, Alec se sentait bien. Bien mieux qu'en apprenant sa promotion au poste de directeur d'Institut, bien mieux que lors de sa cérémonie de première rune … Ou encore bien mieux qu'après son premier baiser avec Noah.

Ces draps soyeux, ces gaufres sucrées, ce café, le soleil déployant ses rayons dans la pièce et le sourire de Magnus … Il réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il aurait voulu de plus. Et rien. Le néant. Ce moment était parfait.

 _Bip. Bip. Bip._

Magnus et Alec sursautèrent légèrement en entendant le portable de ce dernier se mettre à sonner. L'écran affichait le symbole de la rune angélique, signe qu'une urgence se déroulait à l'Institut et réclamait la présence de son directeur.

\- Je dois y aller.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour renfiler sa ceinture, ses chaussettes et ses bottes, seuls éléments que Magnus avait bien voulu lui enlever pour le mettre à l'aise. Le sorcier fut déçu de le voir se précipiter ainsi, mais cela lui rappela ces matinées qu'ils avaient partagées tous les deux, et où Alec se préparait à la hâte après une folle nuit d'amour, pour rejoindre son travail. Il ne saurait dire le nombre de fois où il s'en était plaint. Pourtant, à ce jour, il ferait n'importe quoi pour revivre ce genre de début de journée. Car, au moins, cela signifierait qu'Alec lui reviendrait le soir-même.

Alexander se dirigea maladroitement vers la porte d'entrée, ne sachant pas vraiment de quelle manière quitter le sorcier.

\- Je suis désolé, Magnus. Pour hier soir et …

\- Promets-moi simplement qu'on trouvera un moment pour en parler. Toi et moi. Ça ne t'engage à rien, j'aimerais juste qu'on mette les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute. S'il te plaît.

Le chasseur n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir longuement. Il était évident que lui et Magnus devaient discuter. Et au fond de lui, il pensa au fait que cela serait une bonne occasion de revoir le sorcier.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre par la positive, on vint violemment frapper à la porte d'entrée. Alec et Magnus se figèrent quelques secondes, surpris par la force des coups donnés. Il était clair qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à ouvrir la porte, s'ils ne voulaient pas accentuer la colère de celui qui se trouvait derrière. Quelle qu'en soit la raison.

Magnus vint abaisser la poignée et découvrit un Underhill fulminant posté sur son entrée. Il avait les pupilles dilatées, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée, laissant facilement comprendre qu'il était à deux doigts d'imploser. C'est du moins, l'impression qu'il renvoya à Magnus. Mais lorsqu'il aperçut Alec, en retrait, son expression furieuse se transforma pour déformer son visage en une grimace de douleur vive.

\- Noah ? lâcha son petit ami, la voix cassée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Sérieusement ? répondit celui-ci dans un rire sans joie. Ce n'est pas plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ?

Il expira profondément comme pour contenir le volcan qui devait faire rage, intérieurement, et dont l'éruption semblait imminente.

\- La prochaine fois que tu demandes à Jace de couvrir tes conneries, penses aussi à activer ta rune de blocage, poursuivit-il. Ça évitera que l'on puisse te pister.

Alec porta instinctivement sa main à son cou, réalisant son erreur. Il n'avait jamais prévu de revenir chez Magnus, la veille au soir. Il ne devait s'agir que d'une petite soirée dans un bar, avec son parabatai. Il n'avait pas jugé utile de masquer ses traces, sachant qu'il ne faisait rien de mal. Mais avec près d'un gramme dans le sang, et ses pas le portant jusque chez le sorcier, il n'avait pas une seule seconde pensé à activer sa rune.

\- Noah, écoute …

\- Comment est-ce que tu as pu me faire ça, Alec ? Je pensais avoir le droit à un minimum de respect de ta part ! Tu aurais au moins pu avoir la décence de me quitter avant d'aller t'envoyer en l'air avec ce type !

\- Je n'ai pas couché avec Magnus !

\- Alors dis-moi ce que tu as foutu à passer la nuit chez lui ?

Le sorcier aurait voulu intervenir, leur demander de ne pas parler de lui comme s'il ne se trouvait pas dans la même pièce qu'eux, mais en avait-il le droit ? Pas vraiment. Il était tout aussi fautif qu'Alec, voire plus. Lui, avait conscience de son ancienne histoire d'amour avec le chasseur, de son amnésie, de ses désirs. S'il avait réfléchi avec son cerveau plutôt que son cœur, il aurait appelé Underhill pour le prévenir qu'Alexander se trouvait chez lui et lui aurait demandé de venir le chercher. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Non. Parce que Magnus n'était pas un surhomme et que ses sentiments restaient maîtres lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Alec. Sa plus grande faiblesse.

\- Noah, est-ce qu'on peut en parler à l'Institut ? osa demander Alec.

\- Ah, parce que maintenant tu veux rentrer ?

\- J'ai reçu le signal d'urgence, je pense que notre discussion peut attendre.

Noah passa une main sur son visage tiré, comme pour en effacer la fatigue évidente.

\- Il n'y a pas d'urgence. Jace m'a vu quitter l'Institut en furie, une de tes chemises à la main. Il a su que je venais de réaliser où tu étais et il a sûrement dû t'envoyer le signal pour t'obliger à bouger avant que je n'arrive.

 _Parabatai et partenaire de crimes jusque dans l'adultère_ , pensa Magnus.

Noah se mordit la lèvre inférieure et releva la tête comme pour retenir les larmes qui lui envahissaient les yeux et menaçaient de se mettre à rouler.

\- Alec … Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de l'enfer que j'ai vécu cette nuit ? À te croire en mission des heures durant, avec les deux ou trois messages que Jace m'a envoyés pour me "rassurer" ? Jamais ce genre de patrouille ne dure aussi longtemps s'il n'y a pas de véritable danger. Je t'ai imaginé frôlant la mort, sans te soucier d'autre chose que de ton devoir, comme tu le fais si souvent. À combattre les démons dans le seul but de sauver le monde, sans même chercher à te protéger, toi. Je n'ai pas dormi parce que je te croyais en mission, exposé à toutes sortes de dangers. Je m'inquiétais pour l'homme que j'aime.

Pour la seconde fois depuis son arrivée, Underhill déposa un regard haineux sur Magnus, les dents serrées.

\- Alors que pendant tout ce temps, tu étais avec lui …

Le cœur d'Alec se serra. Noah ne méritait pas tout cela, tout ce qu'il lui faisait traverser. Il n'avait jamais été moins que ce petit ami adorable, patient et compréhensif. Et Alec, lui, l'en remerciait en se jetant dans les bras d'un autre, en jouant les égoïstes à n'écouter que ses propres désirs.

\- Noah, je suis désolé, je …

\- Vous avez tout gâché !

Ce n'était plus à Alec qu'il parlait, mais au sorcier qu'il ne voyait plus que comme l'objet de tous ses problèmes. Le principal fautif de cette histoire.

\- Vous étiez censé rester à l'écart, ne rien tenter ! Vous étiez supposé vous tenir loin de lui !

Magnus sentit sa poitrine se comprimer. Certes, il ne portait pas Underhill dans son cœur, mais force était de reconnaître qu'il avait raison sur ce point. Le sorcier n'avait pas été capable de respecter ses propres engagements. Il avait rompu toutes promesses qu'il s'était fait en venant embrasser Alexander. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses et Magnus ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Underhill de réagir ainsi.

Mais Alexander avait démontré tant d'intérêts pour le sorcier : à manifester des petites bribes de souvenirs çà et là, qui n'avaient fait qu'attiser cet espoir que Magnus s'était évertué à vouloir éteindre. Comment aurait-il pu rester en retrait après tout cela ?

Il aimait Alexander. Ni Raziel, ni Lilith, ni aucune autre foutue entité divine, ne savait à quel point il était fou de cet homme : de son adorable rougissement, de son incapacité à faire la cuisine, de sa susceptibilité, de son impulsivité … Magnus était tombé amoureux de chacun de ses défauts, comme de ses qualités et, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, il serait incapable de s'en défaire.

\- Je … Je ne voulais pas … commença le sorcier.

\- Vous ne vouliez pas quoi ? Briser mon couple ? Détruire ma vie ?

\- Il n'a jamais été question de …

\- Vous avez eu votre chance, sans rien en faire ! Vous n'avez pas été foutu de savoir le garder, c'est votre problème ! Vous n'aviez pas à venir tout chambouler parce que vous êtes incapable de maintenir une relation !

Underhill parlait sous le coup d'une colère noire qui l'empêchait sans doute de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de dire. Mais il allait trop loin dans ses propos.

Magnus inspira pour apaiser le flux de magie qui s'amassait au bout de ses doigts et ferma les yeux pour faire disparaître ses iris dorées.

\- Je crois que ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu pour en parler, déclara le sorcier en insistant expressément sur le mot « lieu ».

\- Oh. Vous voulez dire ici ? Dans cet appartement où vous couchez avec MON compagnon ?

\- Bon sang, Noah ! intervint Alec. Magnus et moi n'avons pas couché ensemble !

\- Mais ça ne saurait tarder, n'est-ce pas ? cracha-t-il comme du venin. Comme au bon vieux temps.

Alexander fronça les sourcils.

 _Mais enfin, de quoi parle-il ?_

Magnus attendit quelques secondes, le temps de retrouver le plein contrôle sur sa magie et se redressa pour faire face à Underhill.

\- Je pense que vous devriez partir, annonça le sorcier. Tous les deux.

\- Magnus, je … débuta Alec.

\- Maintenant.

Magnus ne voulait pas être aussi dur avec lui. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer le désarroi dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait, confus par les paroles de Noah et le soudain froid dont le sorcier venait de faire preuve. Mais il fallait qu'Alec ait une discussion avec son petit ami, avant tout. Et Magnus refusait que cela se fasse en sa présence.

Les deux chasseurs finirent par se résigner et quittèrent l'appartement du sorcier. Alexander ne put s'empêcher de lancer un dernier regard triste à Magnus. Un regard qui, malgré sa profonde confusion, semblait répondre « oui » à la promesse que l'asiatique lui avait réclamé de faire, quelques minutes plus tôt.

 _Nous en parlerons. Je te le promets._

…

\- Noah, est-ce qu'on peut au moins en discuter ? C'est bien pour ça que tu as débarqué chez Magnus, non ?

Mais seul le silence lui répondit lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes de l'Institut, comme cela avait le cas tout le long du trajet depuis le loft. Noah était resté muet et avait joué la sourde oreille face aux supplications d'Alec de lui accorder quelques minutes de discussion.

Une fois rentrés dans le hall, Noah l'abandonna sans plus de cérémonie et rejoignit la salle de surveillance, passant en coup de vent aux côtés de Jace et Isabelle. Ces derniers ne manquèrent pas de constater la colère d'Underhill, ni de voir Alec en piteux état, un désespoir flagrant sur le visage.

\- Mon dieu, Alec, soupira Isabelle. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- J'ai joué avec le feu, répondit ce dernier, les larmes aux yeux. Et je me suis laissé consumer.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que sa sœur puisse comprendre. Elle avait discuté avec Jace et elle savait qu'Alec ressentait une profonde attirance pour Magnus depuis son retour. Elle n'était pas là pour le juger. Elle n'en avait pas le droit après avoir participé à son amnésie.

La jolie brune s'avança alors pour prendre son frère dans ses bras et lui offrir autant de réconfort qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? demanda Alec en tremblant contre sa sœur.

\- Rien, lui assura Jace, impuissant. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Arrête de dire ça ! Évidemment que c'est de ma faute ! Vous ne comprenez pas ? J'ai tout gâché ! J'ai un homme merveilleux qui est à mes côtés depuis cinq mois et qui me donne toutes les bonnes raisons du monde de le garder ! Pourtant je me suis retrouvé à embrasser un autre que lui à deux reprises en moins de vingt-quatre heures !

Alec releva vivement la tête et fut un tant soit peu soulagé de constater que Jace, Isabelle et lui se tenaient suffisamment en retrait pour ne pas être entendus. Qu'auraient pensé les autres chasseurs de l'Institut ?

\- Parle avec Noah, lui conseilla Isabelle. Je suis certaine que cela peut s'arranger.

\- Tu ne comprends pas …

Le brun soupira bruyamment et cligna des yeux dans l'espoir d'en chasser l'eau salée qui les embuait.

\- Je vois mon couple voler en éclats, partir en fumée et tout ce dont j'ai envie … C'est de retourner auprès de Magnus …

Jace et Isabelle en eurent le cœur brisé. Bien plus qu'Alec ne le saurait jamais, pour des raisons évidentes. Ils redécouvraient le frère fou amoureux et presque dépendant qu'ils connaissaient avant son amnésie, mais ravagé par une douleur qu'il ne comprenait pas et contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien.

Car Alec était de ceux qui ne veulent faire de mal à personne, mais il en causerait malgré lui. Indéniablement.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire … ? demanda Alec.

Si seulement Jace et Isabelle en avaient eu la moindre idée.

Ils ne purent que rassurer leur frère à l'aide d'étreintes sincères et de paroles douces, lorsque les portes de l'Institut se rouvrirent pour laisser passer deux personnes qu'ils connaissaient très bien, tous les trois.

\- Maman ? Papa ? lâcha Alec.

 **À suivre ...**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE XII**

\- À quoi est-ce que tu joues, Alec ? demanda son père en tapant du poing sur la table.

\- Calme-toi, Robert, lui intima Maryse. Il ne sert à rien de hurler.

Assis sur le canapé de son propre bureau, Alec fut contrarié d'être traité comme un enfant ayant fait une bêtise, par ce père qui n'avait pas été fichu d'être présent pour lui ces derniers mois. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Le fait que ses parents fraîchement divorcés débarquent tous deux à l'Institut ne pouvait rien signifier de bon. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé devoir affronter la facette intolérante et moralisatrice de son paternel.

\- Qui vous l'a dit ? les interrogea Alec.

\- Mon chéri, il faut que …

\- Isabelle, répondit Robert sans se soucier d'avoir interrompu son ex-femme.

Maryse ne se priva pas de soupirer bruyamment sa désapprobation et lança un regard noir au père de ses enfants.

Alec fronça les sourcils, confus. Pourquoi Isabelle aurait-elle été parler de sa vie privée à leurs parents ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Il pivota sur le canapé pour regarder sa sœur, en retrait dans un coin de la pièce, en compagnie de Jace. La jolie brune regardait son père, visiblement choquée et en colère mais ne nia pas les propos de ce dernier.

Alec ne pouvait pas comprendre. Isabelle n'avait en aucun cas voulu jouer les cafteuses en rapportant sa pseudo-aventure avec Magnus, à leurs parents. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs eu l'intention que d'en parler à Maryse à travers un message de feu qui, malheureusement, lui été parvenu à l'heure où la matriarche Lightwood signait les papiers du divorce, en compagnie de Robert. Celui-ci n'avait pas manqué de lire également le message, sans y avoir été invité, et d'apprendre alors les frasques de son fils.

Ainsi, Maryse s'était retrouvée à revenir à l'Institut avec son ex-mari. Elle, dans l'idée d'aider et de réconforter Alec, Robert, lui, par envie de l'empêcher de refaire ce qu'il avait toujours considéré comme une « erreur ». À savoir, sortir avec Magnus.

Isabelle n'avait pas pensé à mal en prévenant leur mère. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous dans une sorte de conseil de famille, à discuter des histoires d'amour de son frère.

\- J'en ai parlé à Maman, précisa-t-elle. Pas à toi.

\- Le fait est que je suis là, maintenant. Et que je ne vais pas laisser mon fils faire n'importe quoi et gâcher sa vie avec je ne sais quelle créature obscure.

\- Magnus.

Robert reporta son attention sur son aîné en l'entendant parler, sans décolérer.

\- Il s'appelle Magnus, reprit Alec. Te croire supérieur aux créatures obscures ne doit pas t'empêcher de les respecter un minimum.

\- Ce sont tes choix de vie que je ne respecte pas à l'heure actuelle.

\- Robert, je pense qu'on se passera de ton avis, intervint Jace d'un ton froid.

Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de soutenir son parabatai, mais également de prendre la défense de Magnus qui valait bien qu'on se souvienne de son prénom, rien que pour les nombreux coups de main qu'il leur avait donnés, en plus des instants de pur bonheur qu'il avait offert à Alec avant son départ pour Edom.

\- Pardonnez-moi tous les quatre, mais je ne peux envisager mon fils quitter Noah pour retourn… Enfin pour ce Magnus Bane.

Il devenait de plus en plus compliqué pour chaque personne ayant conscience du passé d'Alec, d'en parler sans faire de gaffe.

\- Il s'agit de sa vie, Robert, intervint Maryse. Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler.

\- Tu ferais mieux de me soutenir ! Comment peux-tu envisager notre fils heureux au bras d'une créature obscure, plutôt qu'à celui d'un chasseur d'ombres réputé et qui plus est, de bonne famille ?

\- TU étais chasseur d'ombres réputé et de bonne famille. Et ça ne t'a pas empêché de me rendre malheureuse, rétorqua son ex-femme avec mépris.

Tels deux gamins, et malgré le froid que cette dernière phrase venait d'instaurer, Isabelle et Jace eurent tout le mal du monde à se retenir de rire. Le bannissement de leur mère par l'Enclave, et le fait que Robert n'ait pas été sanctionné, avait créé un profond sentiment d'injustice chez chacun des enfants Lightwood, ne faisant qu'accentuer l'animosité déjà présente entre eux et leur père.

Robert ne se priva pas de lancer un regard noir à Maryse, très clairement outré.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour régler nos différends mais pour parler de l'avenir de ton fils, répliqua-t-il à l'intention de l'ancienne chasseuse d'ombres.

\- Il a vingt-quatre ans. Je pense sincèrement qu'il est en âge de savoir quoi faire de sa vie.

\- Oh, alors tu es d'accord avec le fait qu'il perde tout ce qu'il possède en allant batifoler avec un sorcier ? Quel avenir aurait-il avec lui ? L'Enclave n'acceptera jamais de prendre en compte le moindre de leur engagement, ils ne pourront ni se marier, ni avoir d'enfant. Il sera la risée des néphilims d'Alicante. Il n'aura plus aucune crédibilité en tant que chasseur.

\- Vous pourriez arrêter de parler comme si je n'étais pas là ? intervint Alec avec plus de fermeté qu'il ne s'en serait cru capable.

Ses parents cessèrent de se regarder en chien de faïence et se tournèrent enfin vers leur enfant.

\- Sérieusement, Papa, évolue un peu ! Le temps des chasseurs mariés à dix-neuf ans dans le simple but de conserver la pureté de la lignée, est révolu ! J'ai réfléchi ainsi pendant des années, conditionné par votre éducation et vos leçons de vie ! Mais est-ce que tu t'es déjà attardé sur ce que je voulais, moi ? Pas une seule seconde. Je vais te le dire alors : lorsque je suis avec une personne que j'apprécie, qu'il s'agisse d'amour ou de simple affection, je ne veux pas penser à l'Enclave. Je ne veux pas penser au mariage, ni à l'impact que cela aura sur ma vie professionnelle ou sur mon statut de chasseur d'ombres. Je ne veux plus penser pour les autres et pour les conséquences. Je veux penser à moi et au présent.

Isabelle et Jace s'échangèrent un regard presque ému. Ils avaient longuement souffert de voir l'amnésie de leur frère le ramener à cet Alec qui faisait encore les choses en sur-analysant constamment. Le retour de Magnus avait déclenché ce même déclic datant d'il y a plus d'un an. Le sorcier lui avait fait comprendre qu'être égoïste était un droit, parfois. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amour.

\- J'en ai assez de vivre pour les autres, osa-t-il dire pour terminer.

\- Vis pour toi si cela te chante, rétorqua Robert. Mais tu n'as pas conscience de ce qui t'attend avec une créature obscure, encore moins avec Magnus Bane. As-tu ne serait-ce qu'une idée de qui est cet homme ?

Alec aurait voulu pouvoir lui rétorquer que oui, mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Que savait-il de Magnus si ce n'était la douceur de sa voix, la beauté de son visage, le parfum de sa peau ou encore le goût de ses lèvres ? Pas grand-chose, en fait.

\- Non, mais je …

\- C'est une créature avide, orgueilleuse qui n'a d'aspiration dans la vie que de coucher avec tout ce qui bouge.

\- Robert, lâcha Maryse d'un ton menaçant.

\- Ne va pas croire qu'il s'intéresse à toi pour _ce que tu es_ , et ce serait bien bas de ta part de te laisser berner par une telle illusion ! Tu t'imagines différent de tous les hommes et femmes qui sont déjà passés dans son lit ? Pardonne-moi d'être aussi cru mais tu ne te résumes qu'à deux choses pour lui : un coup d'un soir et une vengeance personnelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

Alec s'était levé du canapé, les mains plaquées sur ce bureau qui était le sien, mais que Robert dominait de son paternalisme insupportable. Le père et le fils se toisèrent du regard, aucun ne voulant être le premier à baisser les yeux.

\- Que Magnus Bane a toujours eu une aversion profonde pour notre famille et que t'avoir de cette … horrible façon, constitue la plus perverse des revanches qu'il pourrait avoir sur nous, annonça Robert.

\- Ce ne sont que des conneries, lâcha Alec, les dents serrées.

Il se tourna vers Maryse dans l'espoir d'être soutenu mais la jolie quarantenaire baissa la tête.

\- Maman …

\- Ne te méprends pas, Alec, dit-elle. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ton père sur bon nombre de points qu'il vient d'énoncer, mais je ne peux pas le contredire sur le fait que Magnus et notre famille ont toujours eu des rapports houleux.

Robert arbora cet air qui disait « Tu vois que j'avais raison », mais Maryse tâcha bien vite de calmer sa satisfaction naissante.

\- Magnus Bane n'en reste pas moins le sorcier le plus honnête et le plus talentueux avec lequel j'ai eu la chance de collaborer, du temps où j'en avais encore l'occasion. Et je ne le crois pas manipulateur au point d'établir une vengeance à notre égard aussi vicieuse que celle que tu exposes. Voilà bien une différence que l'on peut noter entre lui et toi, Robert. Magnus a cette expérience qui fait qu'il sait où sont les limites à ne pas franchir. Et si tu as besoin que je sois plus claire, je vais te le dire autrement : j'ai confiance en cette créature obscure, comme tu te plais à l'appeler et encore mieux, j'ai confiance en mon fils. Et je ne ferai pas l'erreur de lui dicter sa vie.

 _Pas cette fois_ , pensa-t-elle.

Maryse ne voulait pas revivre cette période sombre durant laquelle, elle et Alec ne se parlaient presque plus, pour son incapacité à tolérer la présence de Magnus dans la vie de son enfant. Robert, lui, refusait de voir son fils retomber sous le charme du sorcier, alors qu'Alec s'était établi la vie qu'il lui avait toujours souhaitée. Un an plus tôt, il était arrivé trop tard pour prévenir Alec du mauvais impact qu'aurait Magnus dans sa vie, et au fond, il n'avait eu d'autres choix que de faire avec. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, à cet instant. Il pouvait encore faire en sorte que les choses se passent autrement.

Le père, comme la mère Lightwood, devaient alors chacun user d'une rhétorique bien maigre, ne pouvant pas trop en révéler à cause de l'amnésie de leur fils. Ils avaient dégradé la partie visible de l'iceberg à coup d'arguments médiocres, et ne pouvaient s'enfoncer davantage sous peine de révéler des éléments que le Alec amnésique qui était en face d'eux, n'était pas prêt à entendre.

Maryse avait vu son fils introverti et malheureux, trouver le bonheur auprès de Magnus.

Robert avait vu son fils promis à un grand avenir, se restreindre par amour pour un sorcier.

Chacun campait sur son point de vue, et seul cet Alec, le nouvel Alec, pouvait être en mesure de savoir quoi faire. Abandonner sa vie stable et paisible et accorder une chance au Magnus, fougueux et irrésistible mais que son père dépeignait comme un Casanova à l'esprit vengeur ? Ou se contenter de cette relation monotone et platonique qu'il partageait avec Noah mais dont il avait l'assurance qu'elle ne le ferait jamais souffrir ?

Une chose était sûre : Alec n'allait pas prendre cette décision pour faire plaisir à ses parents. Ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Il allait prendre le temps d'y réfléchir et, comme lorsqu'il avait choisi d'accepter son homosexualité, il allait décider pour lui.

Et pour personne d'autre.

\- Écoute, j'ignore ce que tu as imaginé en débarquant ici, lâcha le jeune chasseur à l'intention de son père. Mais ne va pas croire que tu peux encore m'interdire quoi que ce soit. Que je veuille avoir une relation plus que professionnelle avec Magnus, ne te regarde en rien. Tu as perdu ce droit à l'instant même où tu as choisi de briser notre famille.

Robert encaissa les mots de son fils avec autant de contenance que possible, mais son souffle profond et ses pupilles dilatées, laissaient facilement comprendre qu'il était à deux doigts d'exploser.

\- Bien, je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais je pense qu'avant de t'engager dans cette voie, tu ferais mieux de connaître toutes les facettes de ce _personnage_ qui semble te faire perdre toute capacité à raisonner intelligemment.

\- Robert, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta soudainement Jace.

Mais l'homme l'ignora et ne se concentra que sur Alec.

\- Sais-tu seulement que tu as déjà rencontré Magnus Bane, par le passé ? lui demanda-t-il.

Maryse, Isabelle et Jace entrouvrirent les lèvres, sous le choc, et incapable de produire le moins son. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Pourquoi balançait-il cette vérité ainsi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Alec fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Robert, je t'en prie, le supplia Maryse dans l'espoir qu'il se taise.

\- Il y a des années de ça, continua ce dernier. Lorsque tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé.

 _Des années ?_

Ce fut au tour d'Isabelle et de Jace d'être confus. Robert n'avait donc pas l'intention de révéler à son fils, la relation passée qu'il avait eu avec Magnus ? Mais alors où voulait-il en venir ?

À en juger par la mine défaite de Maryse, elle, le savait très bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda Alec à bout de patience.

\- Que nos rapports avec ce sorcier n'étaient pas seulement « houleux » comme dirait ta mère, mais bien haineux. Au point où il t'a détesté à l'instant même où il a appris ton existence.

\- S'il te plaît, réclama à nouveau son ex-femme.

Sans succès.

\- Ça s'est passé il y a vingt-quatre ans, poursuivit Robert. Le Cercle était à son apogée, et même si je ne suis pas fier de nos actions, ta mère et moi ne rêvions que d'un monde sans danger pour nos enfants. Bon sang, tu n'étais qu'un bébé ... Quelques semaines, tout au plus. Magnus s'est dressé contre nous pour protéger une famille de loup-garou sanguinaires et que nous essayions de mettre hors d'état de nuire. Ta mère a tenté de le raisonner en lui assurant que nos agissements n'étaient motivés que par l'envie de t'offrir un monde plus sûr. Pour toi, notre enfant.

Maryse ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se remémora cet instant qui remontait à plus de deux décennies et qui s'était déroulé près de Chinatown.

« _Je me bats pour un monde meilleur, pour moi et pour mon fils_ , avait-elle déclaré au sorcier. »

\- Et la réaction de cette créature n'a été que le balayage de cet idéal qu'on avait pour toi. Il t'a haï sur la simple base de ton nom, sur le fait que tu sois notre fils.

« _Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour ce monde dont vous rêvez_ , lui avait répondu Magnus. _Ni pour votre gosse repoussant, si je puis ajouter_. »

Jace et Isabelle, qui n'avaient jamais eu vent de cette histoire, en eurent le cœur lourd. Magnus avait sans doute été loin dans ses propos de l'époque, mais le fait que leurs parents aient massacré des créatures obscures innocentes n'était pas un secret.

Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas Alec de baisser les yeux, visiblement déçu et en proie au doute suite à cette découverte.

\- Quelques semaines, Alec, lui rappela Robert. Tu étais si petit et innocent. Et déjà il t'en voulait.

\- Par votre faute, lâcha son fils entre ses dents. À cause de VOS erreurs.

\- Et le fait que l'on se soit repenti ne l'a pas empêché d'alimenter sa rage pendant des années. Si tu crois qu'il tient à toi, comme à autre chose qu'un simple moyen de vengeance, c'est que tu es plus idiot que je ne le pensais.

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, Alec relâcha les bords du bureau dans lesquels ses doigts semblaient s'être incrustés.

Il quitta la pièce, les poings et le cœur serrés, encore plus perdu qu'avant l'arrivée de ses parents.

…

Magnus fut surpris d'entendre que l'on frappait de nouveau à sa porte, en fin d'après-midi. Il n'attendait plus de client pour la journée et il se doutait parfaitement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Alexander. Il avait bien trop de choses à régler dans sa vie et dans sa tête pour revenir voir le sorcier aussi tôt. Et étant donné la timidité avec laquelle on venait de cogner, cela ne pouvait pas être Noah.

Le sorcier pensa à Catarina mais il était rare qu'elle débarque sans prévenir, et elle devait sûrement être encore à l'hôpital à une heure pareille.

Curieux, il reposa le flacon de potion qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et se dirigea vers la porte. Il fut envahi par tout un tas d'émotions différentes lorsqu'il découvrit Maryse Lightwood sur le pas de sa porte. La surprise de sa venue impromptue, la colère qu'elle ne soit pas arrivée plus tôt pour aider Alec, le soulagement qu'elle soit finalement là et la tristesse qu'elle arrive à l'heure où la situation paraissait totalement hors de contrôle.

Submergé, il dut se faire violence pour retenir les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux, lorsque Maryse lui offrit un sourire aussi triste que sincère.

\- Est-ce que vous m'offrez un de vos cocktails remontants dont vous seul avez le secret ?

\- Plusieurs même, si vous le souhaitez.

Et tout comme la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Maryse s'avança dans son loft pour venir le prendre dans ses bras. Pas de gêne cette fois-ci, rien que le besoin de deux personnes de trouver du réconfort l'un en l'autre, car se comprenant plus qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais cru.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ceux qui furent autrefois gendre et belle-mère se retrouvèrent assis dans le canapé du salon, deux Old Fashion déposés sur la table basse. N'importe qui d'extérieur aurait cru à la réunion de deux amis de longue date tant ils paraissaient à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Loin était le temps où ils se lançaient des piques et se jaugeaient avec méfiance, voire mépris parce que chacun pensait savoir ce dont Alexander avait besoin pour être heureux. À ce jour, ils se retrouvaient avec une envie commune, celle de revenir en arrière et de faire mieux. Et l'impossibilité de la chose les réunissaient autour d'une seule question : _et si nous avions fait autrement ? qu'en serait-il aujourd'hui ?_

\- J'aurais dû être là pour lui, soupira Maryse plus pour elle-même que pour Magnus, en buvant une énième gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Ne vous blâmez pas. Il aurait été difficile pour vous d'être présente en sachant que l'Enclave a décidé de vous retirer votre statut de chasseuse d'ombres.

\- Je ne parlais pas de son amnésie. Mais d'avant.

Elle releva les yeux comme si elle pouvait revivre les instants passés rien qu'en fixant le plafond. Un sourire nostalgique s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

\- C'était le genre de mère que je voulais être. Celle qui offre à ses enfants, tout ce dont ils ont besoin, qui leur sert un avenir prometteur et stable sur un plateau d'argent. J'ai toujours voulu ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux.

« _Je me bats pour un monde meilleur, pour moi et pour mon fils_. »

Elle déglutit avec difficulté comme si la douleur du passé venait de se rouler en boule au creux de sa gorge.

\- Je n'avais juste pas conscience que leur vision de ce qui était le « mieux » puisse être différente de la mienne.

Maryse tourna de nouveau la tête vers le sorcier et le regarda de ses yeux sombres et brillants.

\- Vous avez été la meilleure chose qui soit arrivé à mon fils, Magnus Bane. Et en tant que maman j'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que je connais Alec, et qu'il reviendra vers vous, à coup sûr. Mais je ne peux pas. Car il n'est plus l'enfant que je pouvais faire changer d'avis à coup de belles paroles. C'est un adulte responsable, qui est capable de prendre ses propres décisions et la seule chose que je suis en mesure de faire c'est de le conseiller et de le soutenir, quoi qu'il en coûte. Mais il m'ait impossible de lui faire entendre raison sans trop lui en révéler.

\- Je le sais, dit-il en déposant une main réconfortante sur l'avant-bras de Maryse.

\- Raziel sait à quel point j'aimerais pouvoir rappeler à Alexander la façon dont vous le faisiez rougir rien qu'en prononçant son nom, ce sourire béat qui fendait son visage lorsqu'il vous regardait du coin de l'œil, cette passion avec laquelle il vous défendait et cet avenir qu'il n'envisageait pas sans vous.

Magnus ne comptait plus le nombre de personnes qui lui avaient assuré qu'Alec avait été bien plus heureux avec lui, qu'avec Noah, mais l'entendre de la bouche de Maryse, de la mère de cet homme qu'il aimait tant, avait une toute autre portée. Il fut touché, ému à l'extrême par les mots de cette femme qui comprenait et connaissait Alec comme personne d'autre. Passé ses lèvres, ce discours respirait une vérité bien plus pure que tout ce que Magnus avait pu entendre jusqu'à présent. Et pour la première fois depuis son retour d'Edom, il n'eut pas seulement de l'espoir. Il eut envie d'y croire.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi le futur sera fait, Magnus, reprit Maryse. Le fait est que mon ex-mari n'est pas de votre côté, et même s'il ne peut obliger Alec à exécuter ses ordres, il fera ce qu'il peut pour vous empêcher d'être réunis. Néanmoins, je tenais à vous remercier. Merci d'avoir été cette révélation pour Alec, comme pour moi. D'avoir été ce soutien inébranlable, cette source de joie et d'inspiration, cette envie de changer les choses. Merci encore d'avoir aimé et de continuer à aimer mon garçon.

Maryse laissa libre court à ses larmes qui vinrent rouler le long de son visage pour atterrir à la commissure de ses lèvres pourtant toujours tirées en un sourire sincère.

\- Ne doutez jamais être le plus grand bonheur qu'Alec aurait pu avoir, poursuivit-elle. Vous avez été l'amour d'une vie dont il ne se souvient pas, mais c'est une chose que l'amnésie la plus puissante du monde ne pourra pas vous enlevez, à aucun de vous deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors ?

\- La même chose que ce qui l'a poussé dans vos bras la première fois : restez vous-même et laissez-le faire son choix. Il sera peut-être bon, ou mauvais, mais cela lui appartiendra. Ni vous, ni moi ne pouvons avoir la prétention de lui dire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. J'ai déjà fait cette erreur. Je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer.

Magnus approuva malgré lui. Maryse avait raison. Il en avait sous doute déjà trop fait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire vaciller les convictions d'un Alec dont il ne savait que peu de choses, et ce malgré le nombre de retours de souvenirs qu'il avait manifestés ces dernières semaines.

Il allait rester en retrait. Non pas s'éloigner ou repousser Alec, comme il avait cru bon de le faire, mais se tenir dans l'ombre. Tout simplement. Il n'allait pas le contacter, ni intervenir, il allait attendre qu'Alexander prenne sa décision. Qu'elle soit bonne, ou mauvaise, comme l'avait si bien dit Maryse. Et il l'accepterait.

 **À suivre ...**

* * *

Les citations en italiques sont de véritables extraits du **tome 9** du livre " _Les Chroniques de Bane_ ", écrit par Cassandra Clare.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE XIII**

 _Alec ouvrit les yeux, l'esprit embué comme après avoir ingurgité une forte dose d'alcool. Il mit un certain temps avant de discerner le décor qui l'entourait. Puis il finit par reconnaître la pièce comme étant la salle de cérémonie de l'Institut._

 _Une vingtaine de chaises étaient installées de part et d'autre d'un tapis rouge menant à ce qui s'apparentait à un autel. Un frère silencieux s'y trouvait, vêtu de la robe grise singulière à leur statut, un sceptre surplombé de la rune angélique entre les mains. Cependant, une écharpe couleur or reposant sur ces épaules, le distinguait d'un frère silencieux lambda._

 _Un mariage ?_

 _Alec s'efforça de s'éclaircir l'esprit, et assista, perturbé, à un étrange spectacle. Comme pris au piège derrière un mur de verre, il devint spectateur de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il se vit sur l'autel en costume blanc, face à Noah, lui-même habillé d'un élégant ensemble noir. Derrière Alec se trouvait Jace, raide, le visage fermé, tandis que Noah se tenait devant une Isabelle au sourire poli et discret, joliment vêtue d'une robe cuivrée._

 _Cette vision futuriste de son mariage rendit Alec bien plus nerveux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se vit triturer ses mains et son pied taper contre le sol. Il avait bien du mal à regarder Noah dans les yeux, et le parfum des fleurs (beaucoup trop nombreuses) autour de lui, lui donnait une furieuse envie de courir se réfugier dans un endroit où l'air serait plus respirable._

 _Ne devrait-il pas apprécier ce moment unique ? Sourire jusqu'à s'en fendre la mâchoire, se tenir droit et fier au possible, observer son futur mari avec le même éclat dans ses yeux que celui qu'il avait vu lors des différents mariages de chasseurs auxquels il avait assisté ? Pourtant, il ne voyait qu'une version de lui-même impassible et distante._

 _\- L'heure est venue de vous tracer mutuellement la rune de mariage, annonça le frère silencieux. L'une sur la main, l'autre sur le cœur._

 _Déjà ? Non, c'était trop tôt. Il n'avait même pas fait le discours habituel sur l'importance de l'engagement et le respect mutuel que devaient s'accorder les époux. À moins qu'Alec n'ait pas bien écouté. Qui sait même si la nature de leur relation offrait le même genre de cérémonie que pour les couples hétérosexuels ? Il se pouvait que l'Enclave n'ait accepté leur mariage que grâce à la bonne réputation des noms Lightwood et Underhill, mais avec l'envie de tout de même boucler la chose au plus vite. Finies les belles présentations et les demandes de bénédictions devant l'Ange. Il ne s'agissait que d'une formalité, à présent._

 _Alec vit Noah prendre la stèle proposée par le frère silencieux, avant de venir retourner délicatement son bras. Un frisson peu agréable traversa le corps du brun et il eut presque envie de se dégager._

 _Il sentait le poids du regard de chaque personne présente dans la pièce. Jace, Isabelle, Maryse, Robert, Simon, Clary, Raj, … Ils étaient tous là, témoins d'une situation dans laquelle Alec ne parvenait pas à se détendre._

 _Noah lui fit un petit sourire, puis amena la pointe lumineuse de la stèle effleurer la peau de son futur mari, prêt à tracer ce symbole qui les unierait à jamais l'un à l'autre. Quelques secondes, c'était tout ce qu'il restait à Alec pour prendre pleinement conscience de ce que cela impliquerait._

 _Puis un bruit sourd. Celui d'une porte qui claque lourdement._

 _Et Magnus apparut à l'entrée de la salle, plus beau que jamais. Dans un costume sombre à son image, aussi classe qu'excentrique, ainsi qu'une coiffure structurée et traversée de stries rouges._

 _L'Alec spectateur de cette scène, comme celui présent sur l'autel, furent bien incapable de détacher leur regard de ce magnifique sorcier qui n'avait eu de cesse de les chambouler. Et ce fut en ce simple regard, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, que le chasseur sut. Il n'entendait plus les appels de Noah, ni les messes-basses échangés entre Jace et Izzy. Seul Magnus Bane, présent au milieu de cette salle, comptait._

 _Il entendit Noah lui dire de ne pas s'en faire, qu'il n'avait pas à s'expliquer et qu'il méritait d'être heureux. Et malgré l'immense pincement au cœur qu'Alec ressentit en voyant la peine contenue dans les yeux d'un Noah s'évertuant à rester souriant, il ne put que hocher la tête, conscient de ce que ses mots signifiaient. C'était douloureux. Personne n'avait le droit d'en douter._

 _Noah et lui avaient partagé des choses qui leur appartenaient et que rien ne pourrait jamais leur enlever. La fin de leur histoire n'en effaçait pas les moments qui la composaient. Elle représentait un chapitre court, mais beau et émouvant à lire, d'un livre qui ne leur était plus commun, désormais._

 _Alec se tourna vers Magnus qui attendait patiemment et s'avança vers lui d'un pas déterminé. À ce même rythme avec lequel on tourne une page, pressé de découvrir ce que la suite du roman nous réserve._

 _Il vit Maryse se lever brièvement pour lui lancer une phrase qu'il ne parvint pas à entendre. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance car la seconde suivante, ses lèvres retrouvèrent celles de Magnus dans une explosion de sensations plus délicieuses les unes que les autres, avec une seule et unique certitude : celle d'avoir fait le bon choix._

Alec se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur au milieu de son lit, dans lequel il dormait seul depuis une semaine et demie. Il examina son réveil et constata qu'il n'était que trois heures du matin.

 _L'heure du Diable_ , pensa-t-il.

Peut-être était-ce lui qui s'amusait à le torturer ces derniers jours, à coup de rêves clairs et presque trop réels. Cela n'avait pas cessé une seule nuit depuis ce fameux jour où Noah l'avait surpris dans l'appartement de Magnus. Si le fait que son petit ami s'éloigne de lui au point de quitter le lit qu'ils partageaient, l'avait profondément contrarié, Alec dut reconnaître que l'éloignement de Noah tombait à point nommé.

Il était déjà gênant de dormir à ses côtés alors qu'Alec rêvait de sentir le corps d'un autre contre le sien, mais il ne s'agissait plus de simples fantasmes relevant d'une frustration sexuelle ou d'une attirance physique. Alec rêvait désormais de moments bien moins intenses mais dont la simplicité faisait toute la beauté. Et lui donnait l'impression de tromper davantage son compagnon.

La première nuit, il rêva d'une discussion partagée sur le balcon du sorcier alors que ce dernier travaillait, torse nu, à étendre ses muscles saillants et à concentrer sa magie. De la main tendre de Magnus s'attardant à remettre le col de sa veste correctement, tout en effleurant sa joue.

La seconde, il rêva d'une partie de billard au Hunter's Moon, d'une complicité naissante et de plaisanteries taquines. Mais également d'incertitudes liées à l'expérience acquises de Magnus et dont Alec manquait cruellement. Et d'un nombre. 17 000. D'où est-ce que cela sortait ?

La troisième, il rêva d'une envie de faire plaisir, d'un cadeau qu'il pourrait offrir au sorcier. D'un paquet lancé au hasard au milieu du salon, d'une musique mise sur la chaîne Hi-Fi, de Casanova et d'un débat sur le thon gras. Alec n'avait d'ailleurs pas réellement tout saisi de ces éléments oniriques étrangement complexes.

La quatrième, il rêva d'une sensation terrifiante et douloureuse, d'une peur dévorante à s'en arracher les cheveux. Des rayons du soleil frappant sur la façade de l'Institut, puis d'un soulagement immense en redécouvrant le visage de Magnus. De la puissance des muscles du dos du sorcier sous ses mains, alors qu'il l'étreignait avec l'envie de ne plus jamais le lâcher. Et trois mots prononcés, mais dont Alec ne se souvenait plus au réveil.

La cinquième, il rêva d'une dispute, d'une envie de se retrouver mais d'un obstacle bien trop grand pour lui. De Magnus caressant son visage au milieu d'un couloir, de paroles douloureuses annonçant qu'ils étaient trop différents, et de la silhouette du sorcier disparaissant derrière les portes d'un ascenseur. Et d'un mal-être plus intense que tout ce qu'Alec aurait pu imaginer ressentir un jour.

La sixième, il rêva d'un shampoing au bois de Santal, d'un partenariat, d'une association dans le crime, d'une effraction dans la maison d'un autre. D'un partage de forces dans une situation désespérée et d'un baiser tendre et rempli de promesses sur un balcon.

La septième, il rêva d'une boîte remplie d'objets dont il ignorait la provenance : un médiator, une plume de paon, une lettre d'amour, une vieille photo … Et l'impression d'être exclu, une jalousie dévorante au creux du ventre, deux Martini Mondays et une vérité douloureuse à entendre.

La huitième, il rêva d'une réconciliation dans un couloir, d'excuses prononcées et d'une étreinte dans laquelle Alec se serait volontiers perdu. Ainsi qu'une forte inquiétude.

Et la neuvième et avant dernière nuit, il rêva d'adieux déchirants, d'un cercle de feu, d'une promesse et d'un baiser passionné dans lequel le chasseur avait eu l'impression de transférer son âme. Et de ces trois mots. Toujours les mêmes. Mais dont Alec ne se souvenait encore pas en ouvrant les yeux.

Puis enfin ce dernier rêve, celui d'un mariage et le seul dans lequel Noah avait eu sa place. Une place bien vite reléguée au second plan par l'arrivée de cet homme dont Alec ne pouvait, semblait-il, plus se passer.

\- Alec ? Tout va bien ?

L'intéressé tourna vivement la tête en entendant la voix presque timide de sa petite sœur, résonner dans la pièce. La jolie Isabelle se tenait en chemise de nuit, dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage dépourvu de toute trace de maquillage et les cheveux en bataille. Il lui rappela cette version miniature d'elle à six ans, alors qu'elle le rejoignait dans son lit après un cauchemar.

Alec n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Il souleva le drap et invita sa petite sœur à revivre ses instants de complicité fraternelle qui les caractérisaient, quelques années auparavant. Isabelle ne se fit pas prier et vint se glisser auprès de son frère, se couchant sur son flanc droit pour lui faire face.

\- J'ai vu la lampe de ta chambre allumée, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Ça va. Une petite insomnie, ce n'est rien.

Il amena une mèche rebelle se coincer derrière l'oreille d'Isabelle, et observa son visage. Elle n'était peut-être plus cette enfant qu'il s'était juré de protéger en la découvrant dans son berceau ce matin de mai, vingt-deux ans plus tôt, mais à cet instant, sans artifice sur le visage, ni coiffure élaborée ou talons hauts de dix centimètres, elle paraissait aussi vulnérable qu'à l'époque.

\- Tu m'en veux ? Pour en avoir parlé à Maman ? osa-t-elle lui demander.

Alec s'en voulut de la pousser à se poser cette question. Il était vrai qu'il avait été un peu distant depuis la discussion d'avec ses parents, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec Isabelle. Il ne s'agissait que de ses propres démons, perturbé par sa dispute d'avec Noah, ses sentiments confus pour Magnus, les mots durs de son père, et ces rêves plus que troublants. Il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'Isabelle le prendrait pour elle.

Il avait joué les égoïstes ces derniers jours et voir l'inquiétude briller dans les yeux sombres de sa sœur, lui renvoya ce fait en pleine figure.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, lui assura-t-il. Tu as bien fait. J'imagine qu'au fond, j'avais quand même besoin d'entendre leur point de vue. Je ne compte plus suivre leurs conseils à la lettre comme j'en avais l'habitude, mais au moins je saurais à quoi m'en tenir en faisant mon choix.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as fait ? Je veux dire, tu as pris ta décision ?

\- Difficile quand tu ne peux pas t'expliquer avec l'un des principaux concernés.

\- Noah refuse toujours de te parler ?

\- C'est comme s'entretenir avec un mur.

Isabelle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et se tourna sur le dos avant d'amener sa tête contre l'épaule de son frère.

\- Et Magnus ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Aucune nouvelle depuis dix jours. Mais j'imagine que c'est mieux.

\- Mais il te manque, pas vrai ?

Alec soupira en guise de réponse.

\- Tu peux me le dire, tu sais ? lui confia-t-elle.

\- Je le sais. Mais mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens, c'est rendre réelle une situation que je ne suis peut-être pas prêt à affronter.

\- Ça te fait peur ?

\- Plus que tu ne l'imagines.

Le chasseur vint trouver le réconfort dont il avait besoin en amenant sa sœur dans ses bras, laissant son menton reposer sur le haut de son crâne. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes sans dire un mot, dans un silence apaisant et familier.

\- Tu n'aurais pas une solution toute faite à me proposer et dans laquelle je ne ferais souffrir personne ? l'interrogea-t-il en s'efforçant de rire légèrement.

\- Oh, Alec … Si seulement tu savais ...

L'aîné s'attendait à une suite à cette phrase, mais elle ne vint jamais.

Sur ces derniers mots, le frère et la sœur Lightwood finirent par se taire complètement, appréciant l'air frais s'engouffrant par la fenêtre et la chaleur des bras de l'autre, avant de se rendormir.

Alec ne rêva pas davantage cette nuit-là et il se délecta de ce court répit avec bonheur. Le lendemain, il devrait parler avec Noah. Que celui-ci joue la sourde oreille, ou pas.

…

Après un début de nuit agité, Alec été parvenu à trouver trois heures de sommeil, la présence réconfortante de sa sœur entre ses bras l'aidant à se détendre. Cependant et malgré la fatigue, il choisit de se lever aux aurores, alors que l'Institut était encore plongé dans les bras de Morphée.

Son cerveau en ébullition depuis des jours n'allait pas le laisser se reposer plus, de toute manière. Une longue journée l'attendait et il valait mieux qu'il s'y prépare tout de suite. Seulement, et quelle que soit la force supérieure qui régissait les lois de l'univers et du destin au-dessus de lui, Alec se retrouva nez à nez avec Noah en arrivant dans la salle principale, qu'il aurait imaginée vide.

Son compagnon était assis devant l'un des nombreux écrans de la pièce, les cheveux décoiffés et la tête penchée contre son poing, l'air de peiner pour garder les yeux ouverts. Alec imagina que Noah avait sans doute encore moins dormi que lui.

Le brun déglutit avec difficulté mais choisit cette opportunité pour s'élancer. Il ignorait s'ils auraient un autre moment, seuls dans la journée pour pouvoir discuter.

Il descendit les marches menant à la salle et s'approcha doucement dans le dos de Noah, bien qu'il soit convaincu que celui-ci ait déjà remarqué sa présence, sans pour autant y accorder la moindre attention. Après tout, c'était ainsi que les choses s'étaient déroulées ces dix derniers jours.

\- Noah, est-ce qu'on peut discuter ?

Mais comme il s'y attendait, Alec ne reçut qu'un froid glacial en guise de réponse. Le directeur d'Institut serra les poings et crispa sa mâchoire quelques secondes, le temps de calmer sa colère montante.

\- Sérieusement ? Ça va faire dix jours ! Dix putains de jours ! Tu comptes jouer les sourds encore longtemps ? Ou tu vas te décider à me parler ?

\- De quoi ? Il me semble qu'on s'est déjà tout dit, non ?

Alec fut surpris. Ces longues journées de silence lui avait presque fait oublier la voix de son petit ami.

\- Tu m'as envoyé tes reproches à la figure sans même me laisser m'expliquer, répliqua Alec. Puis tu n'as plus ouvert la bouche. Je n'appelle pas ça « parler ».

Noah fit tourner sa chaise d'un geste brusque, visiblement tout aussi énervé que le brun.

\- Alors je t'en prie : explique-toi !

Alec ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que son compagnon le mette au pied du mur de cette façon. Et bien qu'il ait imaginé et répété cette scène un nombre incalculable de fois dans sa tête, il fut incapable de se souvenir des répliques toutes faites qu'il avait préparé pour cette conversation.

Alors il ne fut en mesure que de s'armer de courage pour regarder Noah dans les yeux, avant de lâcher d'une voix tremblante :

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi es-tu désolé ?

\- Noah …

\- Je veux te l'entendre dire, hacha-t-il entre ses dents. Pourquoi-es-tu-désolé ?

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un caprice de petit ami jaloux et possessif mais bien d'un droit qu'avait Noah et qu'Alec lui devait s'il avait un minimum de respect pour lui. Et Raziel savait à quel point il en avait, même si ces dernières semaines, il ne lui en avait témoigné que très peu.

\- Pour t'avoir fait souffrir. C'était bien la dernière chose que tu méritais.

Noah l'observa quelques secondes, touché malgré lui par la détresse et le désarroi qu'il voyait dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait. Alec avait arboré ce regard perdu et malheureux des semaines durant, et Noah en connaissait très bien la raison. Par orgueil et jalousie, il avait simplement choisi d'en faire abstraction et de croire que cela finirait par passer.

Il avait lui aussi été égoïste, il devait bien se l'avouer.

\- C'est tout ? lâcha-t-il, tout de même. Il ne s'agissait pas d'excuse pour avoir ouvertement flirté avec Magnus Bane ? Ni pour avoir couché avec lui ?

\- Je n'ai pas …

Mais Alec se tut au milieu de sa phrase en soupirant. Il ne servait à rien d'insister sur ce point. Noah était visiblement convaincu de ce fait et toutes les promesses qu'Alec pourrait lui faire n'y changeraient rien.

\- Je n'ai jamais prémédité ce qu'il s'est passé, expliqua-il. Je veux dire, c'est arrivé, c'est tout. J'ai été horriblement égoïste et irrespectueux et pour cela je te supplie d'accepter mes excuses. Pas de me donner ton pardon mais d'avoir au moins conscience que je reconnais mes actes et que je regrette profondément de t'avoir fait du mal.

Noah inspira profondément et finit par se lever. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se fit violence pour regarder Alec dans les yeux, en dépit de la douleur fulgurante qui lui tiraillait la poitrine chaque fois qu'il redécouvrait ce visage auprès duquel il se voyait bien passer sa vie.

\- De m'avoir fait du mal, oui, reprit Noah. Mais tu ne regrettes pas ces moments que tu as passé avec lui, je me trompe ?

Alec pinça les lèvres et tenta de ravaler le début d'émotion qui faisait briller ses yeux. Puis il secoua la tête.

Non, il ne regrettait pas.

Noah ne fut pas aussi déçu et détruit qu'il l'aurait cru. Dans un sens, ne s'y attendait-il pas depuis longtemps ? Il avait assisté, impuissant, à cette scène comme un spectateur ligoté devant une pièce de théâtre. Voir son petit ami tomber amoureux d'un autre était difficile, mais en connaître l'issue avant même le tomber de rideau rendait la chose différente.

Il s'était évertué à vouloir intervenir, encore et encore, à perturber une histoire qui finalement, avait déjà été écrite depuis longtemps, dont chaque acteur connaissait ses répliques par cœur, et dont rien ne pourrait troubler le déroulement.

\- Au fond, je l'ai toujours su, parvint-il à dire, deux larmes silencieuses s'échappant de chacun de ses yeux.

\- Quoi ?

 _Que tu retomberais amoureux de lui._

\- Que nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre.

Noah s'efforça de sourire pour tenter de paraître aussi fort qu'un chasseur était supposé l'être en toutes circonstances, même lors d'une rupture aussi douloureuse que celle-ci.

\- J'ai cru, à tort, que notre statut similaire de néphilims et notre bonne entente suffiraient à faire de nous des âmes sœurs, reprit-il.

\- Noah, je n'ai pas dit que …

\- Que tu voulais rompre avec moi ? Je vais t'épargner cette corvée, Alec. Je ne suis pas celui qui compte rester en espérant pouvoir oublier ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Magnus. Je ne veux pas que nous soyons l'un de ces couples qui s'endort dans le même lit, en rêvant d'être ailleurs. Ce n'est pas le genre de relation dont j'ai envie, ni celle que je te souhaite. Tu regrettes de m'avoir fait du mal ? Eh bien moi, je ne veux pas regretter de m'être berné d'illusions en poursuivant une relation qui n'a très clairement aucun avenir. Du moins, pas celui dont nous avons besoin.

Le cœur lourd malgré l'apparence forte qu'il essayait d'arborer, Noah s'autorisa à porter sa main à la joue d'Alec, lequel se laissa aller à cette caresse en fermant les yeux.

\- J'ai cru que je serais capable de te rendre heureux, Alec. Si ce n'est pas le cas alors je ne peux que te pousser à partir. Je ne suis pas là pour te retenir prisonnier. Ma jalousie envers Magnus Bane ne me rendra pas en colère contre toi. Deux péchés capitaux, ce serait mal vu chez un homme supposé avoir du sang d'ange dans les veines.

Alec lâcha un rire léger à travers la perle salée qui s'écoula le long de sa joue, jusqu'aux doigts de Noah. Près de six mois de relation ce n'était pas rien contrairement à ce qu'un terrestre aurait pu croire. Car, chez les chasseurs d'ombres il n'était jamais question de compter en général. Le premier amour était le dernier. Mais c'était une idéologie qui avait fait son temps. Aujourd'hui, Alec et Noah ne voulaient plus se soucier de briser les fantasmes de l'Enclave.

Le directeur osa prendre la main de Noah dans la sienne pour la détacher de sa joue, et déposa un baiser sincère sur ses phalanges.

\- Ne doute pas une seule seconde, que je t'ai aimé, lui commanda-t-il.

\- Je le sais. Ce n'était simplement pas assez pour pouvoir te combler.

Au milieu de cette salle remplie de technologie dernier cri, Alec et Noah usèrent de la plus simple des formules pour mettre un terme à leur relation.

Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et apprécièrent ce silence entre eux deux qui n'avait plus rien de gênant, car porteurs de paroles muettes qui signifiaient beaucoup. Ils ne se souhaitaient que le meilleur. Mutuellement.

Alec, parce que Noah était l'une des plus belles personnes qu'il avait eu la chance de rencontrer et parce que sa sagesse et sa bonté faisaient de lui l'homme le plus méritant en matière d'amour.

Noah, lui, parce qu'en dépit du mal qu'Alec lui avait fait, il ne pouvait tenir rigueur des sentiments à moitié enfouis d'un homme amnésique. Et qu'à sa place, il aurait très certainement été incapable de lutter contre eux, également.

Le destin était inéluctable et l'amour, une belle garce. Mais lorsque les deux s'associaient, et malgré toute la douleur qu'ils laissaient sur leur passage, au final, ils faisaient plutôt bien leur travail.

 **À suivre ...**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE XIV**

Magnus but une gorgée de son cocktail, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Ce qu'il avait pu être naïf ... Et dire que pendant un temps, il s'était mis en tête de repousser Alec, voire de partir loin de lui, et ce, de manière définitive. Et pourtant il était là, les doigts frémissants et la jambe vibrante d'envie de le retrouver, après seulement dix jours d'absence.

Il se moqua de sa propre idiotie en ingurgitant le reste de sa boisson.

Il n'avait aucune nouvelle d'Alexander et ce silence, bien que bénéfique pour leurs réflexions mutuelles, devenait insupportable. Le sorcier n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'Alec avait fait cette dernière semaine et demi. Peut-être avait-il même déjà fait son choix et que ce manque de nouvelle signifiait que ce n'était pas Magnus.

Ce dernier secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée négative. Non, ce n'était pas le genre d'Alec. Il l'aurait prévenu. Et puis il lui avait promis qu'ils parleraient. Alexander, amnésique ou pas, restait un homme de parole.

Et Magnus en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il entendit toquer à sa porte. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se figea quelques secondes, par peur de se faire de faux espoirs.

\- Magnus …

Mais le joli timbre d'Alec résonnant à travers le bois, apaisa chacun de ses doutes et il s'empressa de rejoindre l'entrée pour venir lui ouvrir.

Il ne se lasserait jamais de cette délicieuse vision qu'était Alexander Lightwood à lui tout seul, et ce, sans même avoir à faire le moindre effort. Magnus ne trouvait aucun défaut à ce visage d'ange, bien que visiblement épuisé, à en juger par les cernes sombres qui soulignaient ses yeux.

Le sorcier fut pris d'une envie aussi brûlante que douloureuse de l'embrasser, mais il se retint. Il n'allait pas faire le premier pas. Alec n'était pas là par hasard. Il fallait qu'ils discutent et que le directeur d'Institut lui fasse part de sa décision finale. S'il s'avérait qu'elle ne se résume pas par son simple prénom, Magnus ne manquerait pas davantage de respect à Noah en venant embrasser Alec, par pur besoin.

\- Alexander, dit-il en l'invitant à entrer.

Il était proche de vingt-trois heures et déjà le ciel de New York était d'un indigo profond, constellé d'étoiles plus belles les unes que les autres. Alec se dirigea presque instinctivement sur le balcon. Magnus sourit en le regardant faire.

Même avant son amnésie, et avant Edom, son partenaire avait toujours aimé cet endroit si particulier de l'appartement. Ils y avaient partagé des disputes, des doutes, des inquiétudes, mais également des excuses et des baisers, chacun de ces éléments renforçant ce couple qu'ils formaient à l'époque, en lequel si peu de personnes croyaient.

Magnus le rejoignit et ils restèrent ainsi, l'un à côté de l'autre, sans parler et le regard perdu dans les lumières de la ville. Mais cela n'avait rien de gênant. La simple présence d'Alec à ses côtés rendait le silence confortable et presque romantique. Le sorcier sentit son cœur le lâcher lorsque les doigts de l'homme qu'il aimait vinrent timidement effleurer les siens.

Il tourna vivement la tête comme pour s'assurer de la véracité de cet instant, et non, il ne rêvait pas. C'était bien la main d'Alexander Lightwood qui venait de s'entremêler à la sienne, diffusant une chaleur douce au creux de sa paume.

Magnus aurait pu pleurer pour ce contact si simple et banal, mais pour lequel il se serait damné ces derniers mois, depuis son retour des Enfers. Mais il se retint, par fierté et pour ne pas faire couler son eye-liner.

Alec finit par se redresser et par se tourner, sans lâcher la main du sorcier.

\- Magnus, je …

Il s'interrompit, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Magnus. Il l'observa quelques secondes et amena les phalanges de sa main libre effleurer la joue de l'asiatique, comme hypnotisé.

\- Tes yeux, souffla-t-il, presque admiratif.

Magnus se figea une demi-seconde avant de tourner la tête et de fermer brusquement les paupières.

 _Pas encore_ , s'énerva-t-il intérieurement.

Il ne voulait revivre ce moment qui l'avait tant effrayé la première fois. L'excitation, le désir et la complicité contenue dans leur première fois l'avait déjà fait baisser sa garde, plus d'un an auparavant, et il avait bien cru qu'Alec serait dégoûté comme la majorité de ses autres partenaires. Mais cela avait été tout le contraire. Et à cet instant, il ignorait si l'homme amnésique en face de lui, allait faire preuve d'une telle tolérance. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas vécu les mêmes évènements, ni partagé les mêmes expériences.

Il s'évertua à remettre ce masque, à recolorer ses yeux du noir intense qu'il arborait à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent du temps. Impossible. L'intensité de ce moment le submergeait et sa magie ne le suivait plus.

\- Non, ne te cache pas, le supplia Alec. Laisse-moi voir.

Magnus expira profondément, conscient qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de se tourner. Il fit face à l'amour de sa vie, de ces iris dorées qu'il détestait mais qui, dans le reflet des yeux d'Alec paraissaient toujours plus belles.

Le chasseur entrouvrit les lèvres, par envie de dire quelque chose sans savoir réellement quoi. Y-avait-il ne serait qu'un moyen de décrire ce qu'il voyait ? Si ce n'était l'embellissement d'une personne qu'il trouvait déjà parfaite, à l'aide d'un élément que le monde autour de lui ne caractérisait que comme la marque du mal. L'Enclave pouvait conditionner ses troupes à l'image violente et sans pitié qu'elle propageait des créatures obscures, mais Alec ne nierait jamais le fait que la plus belle personne qui lui avait été donné de voir, avait du sang infernal dans les veines. Un démon aux yeux des autres, davantage un ange déchu pour Alec.

Une citation disait que le Diable était réel et qu'il n'avait rien d'un monstre écarlate avec des cornes et une queue fourchue. Mais au contraire, qu'il pouvait être beau, car il avait avant tout été un ange, et le favori de Dieu.

Alec n'y avait jamais accordé crédit. Jusqu'à Magnus Bane. Qui, au-delà de bouleverser ses hormones et de lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur son couple, avait réussi à chambouler ses convictions les plus résistantes.

\- Est-ce que ça te dégoûte ? osa demander le sorcier.

Il avait passé la journée à préparer ce qu'il dirait à Magnus, de quelle façon il lui annoncerait qu'il l'avait choisi lui. Mais toute cette préparation vola en éclat lorsqu'il vit l'inquiétude et la peur contenues dans les yeux couleur or du sorcier.

Alors il repoussa les belles paroles sur lesquelles il avait travaillé tout l'après-midi et se pencha pour venir capturer les lèvres de Magnus entre les siennes, ne trouvant pas de meilleure façon de lui exprimer toute la chaleur qui lui consumait le cœur à ce moment-là. Il mit toute son âme dans ce baiser qui, de l'extérieur, paraissait des plus simples, mais qui était porteur d'un message bien plus puissant que toute la passion du monde.

\- Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il contre la bouche de Magnus, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le sorcier sentit ses jambes fléchir et il se fit violence pour ne pas tomber. Ce fut tant de forces qu'il mit à rester debout, et qu'il n'utilisa pas pour retenir ses larmes, qui vinrent dévaler ses joues.

Magnus passa ses mains autour de la nuque d'Alec et s'y accrocha comme à la seule planche restante d'un naufrage. Il se perdit dans ce baiser doux, mais pas moins désespéré d'une certaine manière, car il était le premier qu'ils partageaient sans être dans le péché. Leurs langues se mêlèrent avec langueur et tendresse, sans empressement. Plus rien ne les retenait : ni Noah, ni l'Enclave, ni le temps.

Ils finirent par se détacher, car même si les baisers en disaient long, ils n'apportaient pas toutes les explications. Et Raziel savait à quel point ils avaient besoin de se parler.

Ils s'éloignèrent suffisamment pour pouvoir se regarder dans les yeux, mais Magnus garda ses mains au niveau des épaules d'Alec, tandis que ce dernier avait ses doigts ancrés dans la taille du sorcier.

\- Tu m'as fait une promesse, lui rappela Magnus.

\- Je sais. Il faut qu'on discute.

…

\- Alors … c'est vraiment terminé ? lui demanda le sorcier.

\- Oui. Ça s'est bien mieux passé que je l'imaginais.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il l'a pris ?

\- Ça a été douloureux. Mais je crois que c'est moi qui me suis fait plaquer. Au fond, Noah a su avant moi quelle serait ma décision et il a pris les devants. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

\- Je suis désolé.

Alec le regarda, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Pour quoi ? Pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux ? Pour m'avoir fait comprendre que je pouvais avoir plus que ce que l'Enclave et mon borné de père avaient prévu pour moi ?

Sa bonne humeur fut communicative car le sorcier sourit à son tour.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, poursuivit Alec. Pour t'en avoir fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

\- Et quelles magnifiques couleurs, répliqua Magnus d'un air rêveur.

Ils rirent ensemble. Cet instant était magique. L'un découvrait l'amour, l'autre le retrouvait, mais l'intensité de leur bonheur était le même.

\- Magnus, je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, dit soudainement Alec. Mais je veux le découvrir. Avec toi. Que cela plaise au reste du monde, ou pas.

\- J'ai réellement cru que l'emprise de l'Enclave te pousserait à rester auprès de Noah. Que nos différences te rebuteraient, t'encourageraient à rester loin. Je n'avais que très peu d'espoir quant au fait que tu t'intéresses réellement à moi. Alors n'imagine pas que j'en attends des montagnes. Je n'ai jamais rien souhaité de plus qu'une simple chance, Alexander.

\- Ah oui ? Tu en es sûr ?

Alexander venait de basculer dans le charme. Un côté séducteur qui contrastait beaucoup avec le rouge de ses joues. Magnus était plutôt fier de le voir se libérer autant face à lui et décida de rentrer dans son jeu.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Rien qu'une chance ? Tu n'avais pas envie d'autre chose ?

Alec vint se rapprocher de Magnus sur le canapé, et fit glisser ses lèvres contre sa mâchoire avec appréhension mais sensualité.

\- Tu ne voulais rien de plus concret ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Ça dépend, j'imagine. Tu peux expliciter ?

Alexander osa aventurer ses mains sous la chemise de Magnus et caressa doucement la peau de ses hanches. Il fit courir ses lèvres sur son cou et attarda le bout de sa langue sur la veine de sa jugulaire. Le sorcier, qui tenta de rester stoïque, ne put retenir un faible gémissement. L'amnésie n'avait définitivement pas tout pris. Alec connaissait encore chacun de ses points sensibles.

Magnus se laissa glisser sur le canapé pour s'allonger, laissant Alec le surplomber de sa carrure puissante, la tête toujours nichée entre son cou et son épaule.

\- Est-ce que ça, c'est assez explicite ? demanda ce dernier en mordillant la peau nue à sa portée.

\- Mmh … Je ne sais pas trop.

Alec se redressa et vint dévorer les lèvres de Magnus, sans retenue, ni hésitation. Il titilla sa lèvre inférieure et quémanda l'accès à sa langue, que le sorcier lui accorda volontiers. Oh, Alec n'avait vraiment rien perdu de leurs nuits passées ensemble.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, appréciant de (re)découvrir comment se faire chavirer l'un et l'autre. Magnus se souvint de ce point faible qu'était la clavicule d'Alexander, et se détacha de sa bouche pour porter ses lèvres à cet endroit si sensible, arrachant un gémissement d'envie au chasseur.

La chaleur avait considérablement augmenté dans la pièce, et Alec ne rêvait que de se débarrasser de sa chemise pour ne pas étouffer.

\- Tu ne sais pas trop ? Sérieusement ? Tu comptes me faire attendre les trois premiers rendez-vous, avant de me toucher ?

 _Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu aies attendu autant la première fois_ , pensa Magnus en souriant.

\- Je croyais que tu étais là pour parler ? le taquina ce dernier.

\- Que tu me fasses l'amour remplacerait le plus beau des discours.

Le sorcier lâcha un rire et pour répondre à sa première question, il se releva et entraîna Alec à sa suite. Une fois debout, il l'embrassa à nouveau et murmura contre ses lèvres :

\- C'est la troisième fois que tu viens ici, non ? Comptons cela comme des rendez-vous.

Alec rit avant de se réattaquer à sa bouche avec avidité. Cette fois, il n'était plus question de parler. Évidemment, il serait plus sage qu'ils y aillent doucement, mais ils en crevaient d'envie tous les deux, et sur le moment, aucun n'avaient l'air décidé à se comporter convenablement.

Ils trébuchèrent malgré eux jusqu'à la chambre du sorcier, s'arrêtant une ou deux fois pour s'embrasser passionnément contre un meuble ou un mur.

Magnus se délecta de la similarité de cette scène avec leur réelle première fois, datant d'il y a plus d'un an. Leurs rires, leur complicité flagrante, et cette incapacité à se détacher l'un de l'autre alors qu'une discussion sérieuse aurait sans doute mieux valu. Mais il n'était pas prévu que l'un d'eux s'en aille. Ils auraient tout le temps de discuter le lendemain matin. Sur le moment, Magnus ressentait tout le désir, et l'amour renaissant d'Alec à son égard, et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour enfin lâcher prise.

Il débarrassa son amant de son haut, le passant par-dessus sa tête pour retrouver avec bonheur, le torse sculpté du chasseur.

Alec haletait contre sa bouche, en manque d'oxygène mais incapable de s'arrêter d'embrasser son partenaire. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle envie, une telle connexion. Des sentiments puissants et intenses lui ravageaient le cœur et le corps, à coups de vagues de chaleur et d'amour qu'il rêvait d'exprimer à Magnus de la plus pure et de la plus belle des façons.

Il laissa le sorcier le faire tomber sur le matelas de son lit et s'installer au-dessus de lui.

\- Tu n'as rien perdu de ta grâce, lâcha Magnus dans un murmure à peine audible, mais qu'Alec parvint à intercepter.

Le directeur d'Institut n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder sur cette phrase et d'en comprendre le sens, que le sorcier se réattaquait déjà à sa clavicule, diversion exquise tandis que ses mains s'attelaient à défaire la ceinture de son jean.

Alec tenta de se raisonner lui-même, s'efforçant de penser au fait qu'ils devraient y aller doucement pour leur première fois ensemble, apprendre à connaître le corps de l'autre, à s'offrir mutuellement ce plaisir qu'ils refoulaient depuis des semaines. Mais au fond de lui, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il avait l'impression de connaître le sorcier par cœur, de savoir où l'embrasser et où le toucher pour le rendre fou.

Il sentit son pantalon glisser progressivement au bas de ses jambes, tandis que Magnus poursuivait sa douce torture, ses lèvres traçant un sillon brûlant le long de son torse, jusqu'à la naissance de son nombril. Alec fut surpris de la décharge de plaisir qui traversa sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à lui en donner la chair de poule.

Les deux amants s'accordèrent plusieurs minutes pour s'admirer mutuellement, s'embrasser et se toucher de manière toujours plus intime mais tout aussi naturelle. Jamais Alec ne s'était senti aussi confiant et à l'aise avec ses désirs. Il n'hésita pas à prendre des initiatives à déposer ses doigts, ses lèvres, là où son instinct le guidait, arrachant toujours de délicieux gémissements à la bouche séductrice du sorcier.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus, luisants et le souffle court. Magnus admira l'homme étendu sous lui, les yeux hypnotisés par une telle perfection. Il savait que ses iris n'avaient pas repris leur teinte noire de jais, mais en voyant toute la passion contenue dans le regard de son amant, il ne chercha pas à les masquer. Cet Alec, tout comme son Alexander du passé, aimait sa marque de démon et en cela il comprit que l'amour était une chose que même l'amnésie ne pouvait contrôler.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? lui demanda-t-il. Je ne supporterai pas de te voir regretter.

Pour répondre, Alec sourit, les yeux rivés sur sa bouche et se redressa légèrement pour embrasser le sorcier, les doigts perdus dans sa chevelure, bien plus désordonnée qu'avant leur arrivée dans la chambre. Le chasseur prit soin de relever légèrement son bassin et d'appuyer son désir contre l'entrejambe de Magnus, lui faisant prendre conscience de toute son envie de continuer.

\- Je ne regretterai pas, lui assura-t-il. Jamais.

 _Mon dieu ... Ce que je t'aime._

Ces mots lui brulèrent la langue mais il les empêcha de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. C'était beaucoup trop tôt. Du moins pour Alec. Et il ne voulait surtout pas l'effrayer.

\- Je tiens à toi, reprit-il. Plus que tu ne l'imagines. Et je veux faire les choses bien. Ne rien précipiter.

Magnus porta sa main au front du chasseur et en balaya les fines mèches de cheveux qui le recouvraient. Il caressa son visage comme s'il était l'unique merveille de ce monde. Cet instant était parfait. Il n'avait besoin de rien de plus que ça. Il voulait s'en contenter pour cette nuit-là. Apprécier cette proximité retrouvée, s'assurer de sa présence à ses côtés, ne pas laisser le besoin physique qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, les égarer.

Les yeux de Magnus se troublèrent de larmes qui ne coulèrent jamais, mais qu'Alec ne manqua pas de remarquer.

 _Je refuse de te perdre_ , semblaient-ils crier.

Le chasseur ne comprit pas réellement l'origine de cette émotion qui submergea Magnus. Mais il la respectait, alors il passa ses mains sur les muscles de son dos et l'attira contre lui, lui volant un énième baiser. Tendre, lent et singulier.

\- Tu as raison, murmura Alec contre la bouche du sorcier. Rien ne presse. Et je ne veux surtout pas te donner l'impression de n'être avec toi que pour l'attraction physique. Alors pour ce soir, je me contenterai de baisers et de caresses. Et demain, je m'attèlerai à faire de cette relation, la plus belle que tu n'aies jamais vécu.

 _C'est déjà fait,_ pensa Magnus.

Ainsi, ils passèrent le reste de la nuit, à s'embrasser et à se toucher comme si l'un était la source vitale de l'autre, incapables de se défaire de ces sensations qui semblaient à la fois si nouvelles et si familières.

Sans avoir à unir physiquement leurs corps, Alec vécu une expérience des plus intenses, au creux des bras de ce sorcier que rien ne le prédestinait à rencontrer. Du moins, le croyait-il.

Magnus lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts autant que possible, cette nuit-là, afin de pouvoir admirer, encore et encore, l'ange qui dormait à ses côtés. Il l'avait retrouvé. Peut-être pas entièrement, son amnésie persistant toujours, mais il était là, avec lui et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Le sorcier allait sûrement devoir reconstruire son histoire d'amour en gardant le secret de leur passé commun. Peut-être qu'un jour, il avouerait tout à Alexander et lui raconterait la vérité sur leur rencontre et leur relation. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour penser à cela.

Épuisé, Magnus finit par s'endormir à son tour, blotti contre Alec, l'âme et la conscience paisibles. Sans se douter que le réveil enchanteur qu'il prévoyait déjà pour le lendemain matin, ne se déroulerait pas du tout comme prévu.

 **À suivre ...**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE XV**

Habituée à l'ambiance quasi-militaire qu'Alec avait toujours connu, et ce, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, son horloge interne le réveilla aux aurores, alors que de faibles rayons de Soleil commençaient à s'étendre sur les draps en satin de Magnus.

Un large sourire fendit les lèvres du chasseur en redécouvrant la présence du sorcier dans ses bras, toujours profondément endormi. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire avec un arrière-goût sucré et paradisiaque. Il pouvait presque encore sentir le parfum de l'asiatique sur ses lèvres et le poids de son corps au-dessus du sien.

Si Alec était désormais bien éveillé, il n'en restait pas moins épuisé par sa courte nuit. Certes, Magnus ne lui avait pas fait l'amour comme il l'aurait espéré, mais ils avaient tout de même pris le temps de se faire plaisir, à coups de caresses et de baisers, tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Ils avaient partagé une première expérience intime qui lui avait paru à la fois nouvelle et naturelle. Les instincts du chasseur l'avaient guidé exactement là où Magnus était le plus sensible et réactif, et à chaque fois, avec le rythme et la pression nécessaire pour lui arracher de merveilleux gémissements.

Alec n'était certainement pas le genre à se vanter de ses prouesses en tant qu'amant (il n'avait fait l'expérience que d'un seul partenaire, après tout), mais cette fois-ci, il avait eu cette impression de savoir dans quoi s'engager et de quelle manière faire les choses pour soutirer un maximum de plaisir au sorcier. Car, tel était son seul but, la veille au soir. Rendre à Magnus les merveilleuses sensations qu'il lui faisait ressentir depuis des semaines. Il le méritait.

Empli d'une émotion douce et chaleureuse, Alec se pencha légèrement pour embrasser le front du sorcier qui geignit légèrement, toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Le directeur d'Institut resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, à observer le visage de ce démon endormi. Il aurait volontiers pactisé avec le Diable s'il avait eu l'assurance que les Enfers ressembleraient à cela. Au visage paisible de l'homme le plus beau qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

Il caressa doucement les cheveux de Magnus, au niveau de sa nuque, dans l'espoir de le réveiller le plus délicatement possible, mais à en juger par la respiration régulière et profonde du sorcier, celui-ci ne semblait pas décidé à sortir du sommeil. Alors, Alec l'embrassa à nouveau et prit garde à ne pas faire de mouvement brusque en se détachant des bras de Magnus, avant de sortir du lit.

Il traversa l'appartement dans l'idée de prendre une douche, et fut fier de lui lorsqu'il trouva la salle de bain, sans même tâtonner.

 _Un coup de chance_ , se dit-il en rentrant dans la pièce immaculée.

Il profita de l'immensité de la douche à l'italienne et se laissa réchauffer par l'eau bouillante, coulant à flot le long de sa peau. Il porta instinctivement ses doigts à sa clavicule, où il put sentir la légère boursouflure du suçon que Magnus lui avait fait la veille. Le chasseur ne put retenir un sourire. Il allait devoir masquer cette trace, s'il voulait éviter les moqueries de Jace et Isabelle. Et de faire de la peine à Noah. Le fait qu'ils soient séparés ne devait pas l'autoriser à étaler son bonheur nouveau sous les yeux de son ancien compagnon.

Et pourtant, Raziel seul savait combien Alec mourrait d'envie de hurler sa passion dévorante pour Magnus Bane, et à quel point il avait hâte de découvrir les joies d'un réel amour naissant.

Il sortit de la cabine, dégoulinant d'eau, lorsque son regard se posa sur les deux brosses à dents présentes dans un petit récipient en verre, sur le lavabo.

 _Deux … ?_ s'interrogea Alec en fronçant les sourcils.

Magnus n'aurait tout de même pas été jusqu'à prendre les devants et à préparer l'emménagement du chasseur ? Après tout, c'était lui qui voulait y aller doucement.

Alec choisit de faire taire ses interrogations et entreprit de récupérer une serviette pour s'essuyer. Il ouvrit plusieurs placards jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait et se sécha les cheveux dans un linge en coton, avant de le passer autour de sa taille.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête sur la planche de laquelle il venait de récupérer la serviette, ses yeux tombèrent sur une chemise sombre. Tout à fait le genre qu'il aurait pu porter, mais bien trop sobre pour appartenir à Magnus. Curieux, il prit le vêtement entre ses doigts et l'examina sous toutes les coutures. Un noir uni, et une taille au-dessus de celle que devait sans doute porter le sorcier. Non, cette chemise n'était définitivement pas à Magnus. Mais alors que faisait-elle ici ?

Il fut d'autant plus perturbé lorsqu'il constata une petite bosse dans l'une des poches de cette dernière. Il y enfouit sa main et récupéra un morceau de papier roulé en boule, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de défroisser.

Il avait bien conscience de l'inconvenance de son geste mais les premiers éléments trouvés ne le rassurant pas, il décida de pousser son envie de réponses jusqu'à la lecture de ce mot qui ne lui était en aucun cas destiné.

 _« C'est oui. Je veux qu'on vive ensemble. »_

Alec sentit sa main trembler malgré lui. Il reconnut l'écriture de Magnus, de par la forme singulière de ses « e » et qu'il avait déjà pu constater lors des signatures des différents documents établis pendant la seule réunion du Conseil à laquelle le sorcier avait assisté.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Les deux brosses à dents, la chemise d'homme qui n'appartenait pas à Magnus et ce mot écrit de sa main et destiné à il ne savait qui …

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et les paroles de son père lui revinrent en tête, sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

 _« C'est une créature avide, orgueilleuse qui n'a d'aspiration dans la vie que de coucher avec tout ce qui bouge. »_

Oui, Alec avait cru comprendre que Magnus avait eu beaucoup de conquêtes, et rien de plus normal pour un sorcier âgé de plus de huit cents ans … Même si le chasseur se sentait inexpérimenté avec sa seule et unique relation, il n'avait pas l'impression d'etre un énième trophée que Magnus chercherait à ajouter à sa collection.

 _« Ne va pas croire qu'il s'intéresse à toi pour ce que tu es, et ce serait bien bas de ta part de te laisser berner par une telle illusion ! Tu t'imagines différent de tous les hommes et femmes qui sont déjà passé dans son lit ? Pardonne-moi d'être aussi cru mais tu ne te résumes qu'à deux choses pour lui : un coup d'un soir et une vengeance personnelle. »_

Non … C'était faux. Autrement Magnus ne l'aurait pas arrêté la veille. Il aurait couché avec lui, sans se soucier de faire les choses correctement. À moins que … Non. Magnus n'irait pas jusqu'à le manipuler à ce point pour se venger des Lightwood. Pas vrai ?

 _« Magnus Bane a toujours eu une aversion profonde pour notre famille et que t'avoir de cette … horrible façon, constitue la plus perverse des revanches qu'il pourrait avoir sur nous. »_

Mais … Après tout, que savait Alec du sorcier ? Jamais il ne lui avait parlé de sa famille et des relations qu'il avait entretenues avec ses parents, par le passé. Et à bien y réfléchir, pourquoi le sorcier s'était-il intéressé à lui d'emblée ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés avant ce fameux jour où, en revenant des Enfers, Magnus était passé à l'Institut. Et pourtant, le sorcier avait tout de suite joué les charmeurs, sans même cherché à le connaître …

« _Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour ce monde dont vous rêvez_. _Ni en votre gosse repoussant, si je puis ajouter_. »

C'était ce que Magnus avait dit à sa mère ce fameux jour où il avait tenté de défendre une famille de loups-garous, attaquée par le Cercle. Le sorcier lui avait donc voué une haine alors même qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, sur la simple base de son nom. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu le faire changer d'avis ? Pourquoi cette haine se serait-elle évaporée, alors qu'il ne savait rien d'Alec ? Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines, et s'ils ne pouvaient nier l'attraction physique qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, peut-être qu'Alec était le seul à vouloir développer une réelle relation.

Sinon, à quoi correspondraient ses éléments trouvés dans la salle de bain du sorcier ?

Cette deuxième brosse à dents, cette chemise et ce mot plus qu'équivoque … Tout portait à croire que Magnus entretenait déjà une relation sérieuse avec un autre homme ... Un qui avait sa place dans sa salle de bain, qui laissait des vêtements traîner dans l'appartement et que le sorcier aimait suffisamment pour lui proposer d'emménager …

Alec laissa retomber la chemise et le mot, et s'accrocha au lavabo, soudain pris de vertiges. Il réfléchissait sans doute trop, mais plus il y pensait, plus les paroles de son père s'accordaient avec ce qu'il venait de trouver et prenaient un sens qui lui oppressait la poitrine.

Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, à inspirer et à expirer profondément pour essayer de calmer son flux de réflexions, jusqu'à sentir une paire de lèvres brûlantes se poser sur son épaule droite et deux bras puissants venir entourer son torse, depuis son dos.

Alec releva la tête pour découvrir le reflet de Magnus, debout derrière lui. Il semblait épuisé, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins magnifique et terriblement désirable.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi, osa lancer le chasseur d'une petite voix.

Magnus sourit contre sa peau, en se rappelant ce fameux matin où son amant lui avait sorti cette même phrase.

\- Est-ce que je dois mal le prendre ? le taquina-t-il.

Il vit Alec lâcher un petit sourire triste dans le miroir.

\- Non. J'adore cette mine chiffonnée.

Le chasseur baissa la tête et Magnus comprit que quelque chose le tracassait. Il le connaissait par coeur. Alors il l'obligea à se tourner pour lui faire face, mais Alec eut toutes les peines du monde à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Alexander … Est-ce que … Est-ce que tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

L'intéressé releva vivement la tête, l'air surpris.

\- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. C'était … Magique.

Car il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce que Magnus lui avait fait vivre cette nuit-là et pour le décrire, lui. Magnus Bane était magique.

Le sorcier porta sa main au visage d'Alec qui se laissa aller contre sa paume, en fermant les yeux, appréciant la douceur de ce contact.

\- Alors parle-moi : qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- … À toi de me le dire.

Le chasseur lui fit un signe de tête vers la chemise jetée au sol, et sur le petit morceau de papier froissé, encore ouvert.

Magnus se figea et sa main retomba le long de son corps.

Bon sang, comment avait-il pu oublier ces objets ? Ces petits éléments dont il avait été incapable de se débarrasser en temps voulu et sur lesquels était alors tombé Alec ? Mais alors, est-ce qu'il avait compris ? Reconnu sa chemise ? Est-ce qu'il savait ce que Magnus lui avait caché depuis le début ?

\- Alexander, je peux …

\- Quoi ? Tout m'expliquer ? Me dire que ce n'est pas ce que je crois ?

\- Je voulais t'en parler, expliqua le sorcier. Mais je ne savais pas comment et j'avais tellement peur de ta réaction.

Alec se détacha de lui et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux encore humides. Son cœur tambourinait violemment, comme s'il réclamait à sortir de sa poitrine. Le sang pulsait dans ses oreilles et il peinait à entendre les piètres justifications de son amant.

\- Je craignais que tu le prennes mal, que tu m'exclus définitivement de ta vie.

\- Évidemment ! Comment voulais-tu que réagisse autrement ? Tu m'as menti, tu t'es fichu de moi ! Tu n'as même pas été capable d'assumer, de me dire la vérité alors que j'ai tout abandonné pour toi ! J'ai tourné le dos à mon père, j'ai quitté Noah, j'ai envoyé valser les préjugés et renié les concepts et lois de l'Enclave !

Ce fut au tour de Magnus de baisser la tête, honteux. Alexander avait raison. Il aurait dû lui dire la vérité, lui parler de leur rencontre, de leurs sentiments passés, jusqu'à ce fameux pacte avec son père et les raisons de son amnésie. Alec l'aurait sans aucun doute mal pris, et aurait été effrayé à l'idée d'avoir vécu une relation dont il ne se souvenait pas, mais au moins, Magnus aurait été honnête avec lui. La franchise était bien ce que le sorcier revendiquait comme étant le pilier de toute histoire d'amour et pourtant, il n'avait pas été en mesure de faire preuve de sincérité et de parler à Alec.

À ce jour, il en payait le prix.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as pu me laisser m'attacher à toi, alors que je n'étais qu'une personne de passage ? s'énerva Alec. Alors que tu as déjà quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie ?

Magnus releva la tête, confus et entrouvrit les lèvres, sans savoir quoi répondre. Mais enfin, de quoi parlait-il ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais il n'y avait jamais eu personne d'autre que lui ! Comment pouvait-il imaginer que … ?

Puis le sorcier comprit. Il reporta son regard sur la chemise et le petit morceau de papier. et réalisa ce qui avait dû passer par la tête d'Alec. Le chasseur pensait qu'un autre homme occupait la vie de Magnus. Pas une seule seconde il n'avait reconnu ce vêtement comme étant le sien, ni eu souvenir de ce mot qui lui avait été destiné. À lui et rien qu'à lui.

\- Par Lilith, Alexander, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Alec lâcha un rire sans joie en contournant Magnus, dans l'idée de quitter la salle de bain.

\- Je ne fréquente personne d'autre que toi, je te le promets ! lança le sorcier à sa suite. Tu es le seul.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Dans ce cas, à qui appartient cette chemise ? Et cette brosse à dents ? Et tu vas me dire que ce mot a une autre signification que celle que j'ai compris ?

\- Je …

Magnus chercha un moyen de lui expliquer. En vain. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui balancer la vérité comme ça. Alec allait le prendre pour un fou allié ou pour un enfoiré fini, capable d'imaginer une histoire de pacte et d'amnésie pour couvrir son infidélité.

Pourtant, Alexander attendait une réponse à sa question et Magnus n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui en fournir une. Mais rien de sensé ne lui vint.

\- Alors quoi ? s'impatienta le chasseur. Tu ne dis plus rien ?

\- J'aimerais pouvoir t'expliquer, Alexander. Mais je ne peux pas, je …

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de me parler si tu n'as rien à te reprocher ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de choses que je me reproche ! Mais ce que tu as vu dans cette salle de bain et l'histoire qui y est liée, crois-moi, tu n'es pas prêt à l'entendre.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger !

\- S'il te plaît ... Je te demande juste de me faire confiance ...

Magnus tenta de faire passer toute sa sincérité à travers un ton calme et un regard rempli d'amour, mais il sut d'avance qu'Alec ne le croyait pas. Il s'attendait à ce que le chasseur lui crie dessus, lui réclame des explications, menace de ne pas quitter l'appartement avant que le sorcier ne lui ait tout raconté.

Mais à la place, Alec lâcha la seule phrase qui aurait pu fendre le cœur de Magnus, encore davantage. Car il avait parfaitement conscience des paroles lourdes de sens, qui se cachaient derrière elle.

\- Mon père avait raison.

 **À suivre ...**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE XVI**

 _Mon père avait raison._

Les mots résonnèrent à l'oreille de Magnus comme le cri agonisant d'une Banshee, son strident et porteur de mauvais présage. Ils se répétèrent en boucle, s'amusèrent à le provoquer et le sorcier sentit aussitôt son cœur se comprimer.

Il essaya de se convaincre de la colère que devait ressentir Alec, de l'influence que ce quiproquo devait avoir sur ses paroles, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être blessé. Même le Alexander du passé ne lui avait jamais sorti une telle horreur.

Magnus inspira profondément et s'efforça de contenir la douleur qu'il ressentait, bien que celle-ci eut déjà déformé son visage. Il ne voulait pas donner cette satisfaction à Robert, en étant détruit par des mots qui venaient directement de son influence sur son propre fils.

Le sorcier serra les poings, faisant abstraction de la douleur sourde qu'exerçaient ses ongles vernis enfoncés dans ses paumes. Il se redressa aussi droit que possible et tenta de garder contenance face à un Alexander toujours aussi perturbé et en colère.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie exactement ? demanda-t-il.

\- Qu'il n'a peut-être pas tous les torts en ce qui concerne les échos qu'il a pu entendre sur toi.

\- Répandre, plutôt. Je ne connais personne d'aussi haineux à mon égard que ton père. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te laisses aussi facilement influencer.

\- Est-ce que j'avais l'air de m'être laissé influencer hier soir, alors que je te réclamais de me faire l'amour ? Alors que j'ai tout laissé tomber pour toi ? J'avais choisi de ne pas croire mon père et ses médisances, mais ton comportement, à lui tout seul, lui donne raison.

\- Quel intérêt aurais-je eu à vouloir te voir quitter ton copain si ce n'était que pour coucher avec toi ? Tu peux me l'expliquer ?

\- Peut-être parce que ton but n'est pas de me briser, moi, mais ma famille. Je crois savoir que vous entretenez de sacrées bonnes relations depuis l'époque du Cercle.

Magnus eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Alors c'était ainsi qu'Alexander voyait les choses ? Comme une vile manipulation de sa part avec pour seul et unique objectif de se venger de ses parents et de leurs agissements datant d'il y avait plus de vingt ans ? Comment pouvait-il envisager une chose pareille ?

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? voulut se rassurer Magnus.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce que je sais de toi, au fond ? Pas grand-chose. Simplement que tu es un sorcier séducteur qui a conscience de ses charmes et dont la salle de bain possède une brosse à dents, une chemise et un petit mot plus qu'explicite ?

\- C'est ce même sorcier que tu embrassais à en perdre la raison, la nuit dernière. À ce moment-là, tu n'avais pas tant l'air de te soucier de dévorer la bouche d'un homme dont tu ne sais pourtant « pas grand-chose ».

\- Alors dis-moi que je me trompe.

La voix d'Alec s'était légèrement apaisée, mais elle maintenait une certaine méfiance en son timbre et un besoin terrible d'être rassuré. Ce que Magnus n'était pas réellement en mesure de lui offrir.

\- Qui es-tu réellement, Magnus Bane ?

 _L'homme en qui tu es supposé avoir confiance_ , eut envie de répondre le sorcier. _L'homme que tu aimais plus tout il y a encore un an._

Mais qu'est-ce que cela apporterait à Magnus de répondre une telle chose ? Si ce n'est l'assurance de le faire fuir et de confirmer le fait qu'il lui ait menti depuis le début ? Quoi que soit la vérité, Magnus était en tort et il le savait. S'il avait trouvé le courage de lui parler dès son retour d'Edom, il n'aurait sans doute eu aucune chance de le faire retomber amoureux, mais il aurait eu le mérite d'être honnête.

Il avait toujours méprisé le mensonge dans leur relation, mais aujourd'hui, il était celui qui avait menti. Si son histoire avec Alec était un échec, c'était de sa faute, et uniquement de sa faute.

\- Je …

Il ne pouvait plus se défendre, ni espérer trouver un moyen de s'en sortir sans faire davantage de dégâts. S'il avait eu ce courage que tant de ces admirateurs du monde obscur lui prêtaient dans leur récit, il aurait sûrement trouvé la force de parler à Alexander et de lui avouer la vérité. Mais alors, il ne ferait que détruire encore plus cette vie que le chasseur était parvenu à se reconstruire. Et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Cette ultime expérience aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait, lui avait fait prendre conscience d'une chose : il n'était pas bon pour Alexander. Aussi intensément pouvaient-ils s'aimer l'un l'autre, leur relation était toxique et au fond, trop de choses les différenciaient.

Magnus allait donc s'en tenir ce qu'il avait prévenu dès le départ, et qu'il avait pourtant été incapable de faire. Disparaître de sa vie.

 _Définitivement_.

Il baissa la tête, s'avouant vaincu.

\- Personne, finit-il par répondre. Personne dont tu devrais te soucier.

Ce n'était pas le genre de réponse qu'Alec aurait voulu entendre. Il avait tant espéré que le sorcier lui dise enfin cette vérité qu'il semblait lui cacher depuis des semaines. En vain. Peut-être Alec avait-il placé trop d'espoir en cette histoire nouvelle et qu'en réalité, le sorcier ne lui cachait rien de plus que son incapacité à aimer une seule personne à la fois.

Cette simple idée suffit à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux.

\- Alors, c'est tout ? Tu n'essayes même pas de te défendre ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? Quoi que j'aie à te dire, tu ne me croirais pas.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger !

\- Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées.

\- Les choses auraient pu être très simples si seulement tu avais été capable d'être honnête envers moi !

\- Les choses auraient été plus simples encore si seulement j'étais resté à Edom.

Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, les paroles de Magnus suffirent à briser le cœur d'Alec. Que voulait dire le sorcier, exactement ? Qu'au fond, il aurait été plus heureux en restant aux Enfers plutôt que de le rencontrer ?

Cette remarque piétina le peu d'espoir qu'il restait à Alec. Il était prêt à mettre tout son cœur et toute son âme dans cette relation, et pendant un court instant, il s'était imaginé que Magnus l'était aussi.

Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, il s'était trompé.

\- Whouah, lâcha le chasseur. Si j'avais su que la passion était si douloureuse, je me serais contenté de l'amour simple que la vie avait bien voulu m'accorder jusqu'alors.

Magnus dut user de toutes ses forces pour ne pas flancher devant les deux larmes légères et silencieuses qui s'écoulèrent le long du visage du plus bel ange qui lui ait été donné de voir.

\- Tu aurais mieux fait, oui, dit-il, incapable de relever la tête vers lui.

Refusant de le regarder dans les yeux, Magnus ignora la réaction du chasseur jusqu'à entendre le bruit significatif d'un poing que l'on envoie dans un mur. Le sorcier releva la tête pour découvrir le mur de son couloir enfoncé sous le coup porté par Alec.

Les phalanges du chasseur étaient en sang et sa main trembla légèrement sous les effets sur choc. En temps normal, Magnus aurait été horrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un ait abîmé sa tapisserie, mais il aurait volontiers laissé Alec réduire le reste de son appartement en miettes, pour peu que cela apaise sa souffrance.

Ne sachant pas comment réagir, le sorcier choisit de s'éloigner, mais il sentit rapidement une poigne ferme et brûlante se refermer autour de son bras.

\- S'il te plaît, Magnus. Dis-moi que j'ai raison de croire que tu fais ça pour de bonnes raisons. Et que cet instinct que j'ai choisi de suivre en voulant être avec toi, n'était pas une erreur.

Le sorcier fut bien plus touché par ces paroles qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Alexander lui offrait la possibilité de le rassurer, sans tout devoir lui avouer. Mais le poids de cette vérité planerait toujours au-dessus d'eux et de leur relation et un jour ou l'autre, il devrait bien lui parler, et il n'était pas sûr qu'Alec lui pardonnerait son mensonge.

Il fut sauvé par la sonnerie du portable du chasseur, qui résonna avant que Magnus n'ait pu choisir quelle réponse donner. Alexander aurait sûrement laissé sonner si l'appel ne provenait pas de sa sœur et par conséquent, de l'Institut. Il était réclamé et attendu.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, lui conseilla Magnus.

Alec mena un combat intérieur entre son cœur et son devoir, son envie de rester et la nécessité de son départ. Mais les mots douloureux que Magnus lui avait dits, firent gagner le directeur présent en lui. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille.

Ce dernier lâcha le bras du sorcier et commença à s'éloigner. Magnus écouta le bruit de ses bras, sans même se retourner.

 _Si je regarde son visage, je craque_ , pensa-t-il.

Il n'entendit pas la porte claquer mais étant donné le silence pesant qui l'entourait, Magnus devina qu'Alec était parti. Et pourtant, ce fut lorsqu'il s'apprêta à se retourner qu'il entendit la voix du chasseur résonner dans son dos.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Peu importe ce que tu fais pour passer pour une pourriture, ou pour que je te déteste, peu importe les non-dits. Je ne compte pas te lâcher. Pas après tout ce que j'ai abandonné pour toi, crois-bien que je vais donner une chance à notre histoire. Si tu ne voulais pas de moi, il fallait y réfléchir avant.

Et ce fut sur ces derniers mots, qu'Alexander quitta le loft, en prenant soin de fermer la porte.

Le sorcier se retrouva figé au milieu de sa propre entrée, incapable de savoir quoi faire. Cependant il ne put empêcher un sourire de fendre son visage. Alec n'avait décidément pas changé. Toujours aussi déterminé et têtu. En tant que chasseurs d'ombres, il s'agissait de qualités importantes et non-négligeables. Mais dans sa vie de couple, cela finirait par le perdre un jour.

L'esprit du sorcier se débattit contre son amour pour cet homme, qui s'entêtait à lui faire imaginer que tout pouvait encore se faire, que les choses finiraient par s'arranger, qu'Alec comprendrait s'il lui racontait toute l'histoire. Mais l'expérience fit que Magnus n'y croyait plus.

Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'Alec soit heureux, et le sorcier avait compris que, dans une situation telle que la leur, il ne serait pas en mesure de lui apporter le bonheur qu'il méritait.

Magnus se rappella alors les paroles que son démon supérieur de père lui avait dites avant qu'il ne quitte Edom quelques mois auparavant.

 _\- Tu es sûr de vouloir partir ? Et quitter ton père encore une fois ? lui avait lancé Asmodée avec sarcasme et une forte exagération dans la voix._

 _\- Je n'ai survécu à ce calvaire que pour ce jour où je pourrais enfin m'acquitter de ma dette, avait répondu Magnus._

 _\- Tu serais pourtant bien plus utile ici que sur Terre. L'énergie démoniaque qui t'entoure intensifie tes pouvoirs. À nous deux, nous pourrions gouverner la totalité du royaume d'Edom._

 _\- Régner ne m'a jamais intéressé. Tu le sais bien._

 _\- Mais la combinaison de nos capacités ferait de toi l'un des sorciers les plus puissants qui n'ait jamais existé._

 _\- Je ne me priverai pas de la vie sur Terre simplement pour gagner en grandeur. Je n'ai pas les mêmes aspirations que toi._

 _\- Pas même pour la sécurité de tes amis ? En restant ici, et en alimentant ta magie, encore et encore, ta puissance te permettrait de régler le genre de situation pour laquelle tu es venu me voir en premier lieu. Plus de réclamation, plus de pacte, tu aurais les compétences pour te débarrasser des problèmes comme ceux que représentait Lilith, à toi tout seul. Tu aurais l'assurance de pouvoir protéger ceux que tu aimes, depuis les profondeurs des Enfers. Ou tu préfères peut-être remonter et prendre le risque de tout voir s'écrouler autour de toi, de les regarder se faire massacrer les uns après les autres, parce que tu n'auras pas été en mesure de les protéger avec ta seule magie. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois._

Sur le moment, Magnus n'avait pas voulu accorder crédit aux paroles d'Asmodée, mais désormais, il comprenait ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il fallait parfois se sacrifier pour ceux que l'on aime, même si sur l'instant, ils penseraient à un abandon, à une trahison. Magnus n'aurait peut-être jamais dû quitter Edom, après tout …

Il serait au bord du gouffre et plus malheureux que jamais, mais Alec, lui, serait avec Noah, apaisé et sans même avoir conscience de l'existence de Magnus. Son retour avait chamboulé la petite vie tranquille que chacun était parvenu à se construire.

Un retour en Enfer arrangerait sans doute les choses.

 _Tu n'abandonneras pas, Alexander, mais je vais le faire à ta place._

…

Alec arriva à l'Institut le cœur lourd et les yeux rougis. Il s'efforça d'arborer un air naturel en passant la sécurité, mais aucun des gardes ne fut dupés. Leur directeur allait mal, mais ils se gardèrent bien de faire le moindre commentaire. Cela ne les concernait pas.

Il retrouva Jace, Isabelle et Clary dans la salle d'entraînement. L'instant ressemblait étrangement à un conseil de famille et Alec se figea à l'entrée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'inquiéta-t-il de suite.

\- Rien, le rassura sa petite sœur.

\- Enfin, c'est plutôt à toi de nous le dire, ajouta Jace.

\- Comment ça ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

\- On est au courant pour ta rupture avec Noah, compléta Clary.

Évidemment. Les nouvelles ne tardaient jamais à se répandre parmi les chasseurs d'ombres et encore moins au cœur d'un Institut. Cela contraria quelque peu Alec, qui aurait aimé leur en parler lui-même. Mais il était en parti responsable de ce fait. Il aurait dû leur annoncer avant même d'aller retrouver Magnus.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? enchaîna Isabelle.

\- Pas vraiment, avoua l'intéressé.

Il passa une main furtive dans ses cheveux et ses trois compagnons surent instantanément que les choses allaient plus mal qu'Alec ne voulait bien le laisser paraître. Ils le connaissaient par cœur, même si ce dernier ne le croirait jamais.

Il suffit à Jace de venir poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son parabatai pour que celui-ci se laisser aller à la confession, épuisé de tout garder enfoui.

\- J'ai cru que Magnus … Enfin … Qu'il ressentait la même chose ...

\- Oh, Alec, soupira Clary.

\- Il s'entête à me mentir et j'ignore pourquoi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'il accepte de me parler. Je me sens terriblement impuissant et ça me détruit.

Alec sentit la poigne de Jace autour de son épaule se raffermir. Il releva la tête pour découvrir le visage du blond déformé par une colère intérieure évidente.

\- Ç'en est trop, annonça soudainement ce dernier. Ça ne peut plus durer.

\- Jace, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire … ? l'interrogea Clary.

\- Ce qu'on aurait tous dû faire depuis le retour de Magnus.

 _Lui dire la vérité._

 **À suivre ...**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE XVII**

Alec écoutait le récit de Jace avec attention et dépit, saisissait le sens des mots qu'il prononçait, sans parvenir à les encaisser pour autant. Plus il en apprenait, plus le directeur d'Institut croyait à une mauvaise blague. Une très, très, très mauvaise blague.

Mais à en juger par la voix tremblante de son parabatai, les larmes d'Isabelle, ainsi que le regard fuyant de Clary, cela n'avait rien d'une plaisanterie. Pourtant, Raziel savait à quel point Alec aurait préféré que ce soit le cas.

C'était de la pure folie. Jace déblatérait depuis une demi-heure sur les épisodes d'une vie qu'Alec était soi-disant supposé avoir vécu et dont il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir. Une vie dans laquelle Magnus avait été son premier et dernier amour, avant le drame. Un départ, une douleur insupportable, puis une décision radicale mais que ses proches avaient jugé nécessaire de prendre.

\- Nous ne pensions pas qu'il reviendrait un jour, se justifia Jace. Pour nous, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il soit déjà mort. Et lorsqu'il a quitté Edom, tu étais remis, avec Noah et tout était différent.

Alec serra les poings sur son pantalon, si fort qu'il craignit un instant que ses doigts ne transpercent le tissu du vêtement. Il sentit l'entièreté de son corps trembler sous les effets du choc et il lui fallut faire usage de toutes ses forces pour ne pas déverser sa frustration et son désarroi dans un hurlement.

Il sentit les mains chaudes et habituellement réconfortantes de sa sœur se déposer sur les siennes, mais il n'en fut que plus énervé encore.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Alec. Nous n'avions pas le choix.

Le chasseur se détacha violemment de l'étreinte d'Isabelle et se releva du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis. Il fut surpris de ne pas sentir ses genoux flancher sous lui.

Il avait les yeux humides de larmes de rage et son cœur battait à tout rompre dans cette poitrine qui lui paraissait être devenue bien trop petite pour contenir tout ce qu'il supportait en lui depuis des mois.

\- Arrête.

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il fut en mesure de prononcer. Il ignorait même à qui il s'était adressé. À Jace pour qu'il cesse son récit ? À Isabelle, pour ne plus avoir à recevoir ses marques de soutien qui, à cet instant, ne faisaient que lui donner la nausée ? Ou à Clary, pour qu'elle perde enfin la pitié qui régnait dans ses yeux chaque fois qu'elle le regardait ? Il ne le sut jamais.

Bien qu'elle se soit attendue à sa colère, Isabelle sursauta face à sa réaction.

\- Alec, je t'en prie …

\- C'est comme ça que je vous l'ai demandé ? En suppliant ? Je vous ai donc expressément prier de m'effacer la mémoire ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, intervint Jace. Tu ne comprends pas.

\- En effet, je ne comprends pas ! Et je crois que vous non plus ! Merde, j'ai parfaitement conscience que vous l'avez fait pour mon bien ! Parce que vous pensiez qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure chose à faire !

Le jeune chasseur ne put retenir sa colère plus longtemps de traverser son corps en un courant électrique, jusqu'à atteindre la base de son poing qu'il envoya valser contre le mur le plus proche.

Il laissa écouler quelques secondes, le dos tourné à sa famille, le temps de reprendre contenance, ainsi que son souffle. Lorsqu'il se retourna enfin, ses joues étaient humides. Jace, Isabelle et Clary en eurent tout trois le cœur brisé.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas en revanche, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez continué à garder le secret après le retour de Magnus …

\- Que voulais-tu que l'on fasse, Alec ? lui lança sa sœur. Tu étais avec Noah, dans ton esprit tu venais à peine de rencontrer Magnus ! Nous ne voulions pas chambouler toute cette vie que tu étais parvenu à te reconstruire !

\- Ma vie, vraiment ? Ou est-ce la vôtre que vous ne vouliez pas bouleverser ? Me dire la vérité serait revenu à assumer ce choix que vous aviez fait en réclamant à Catarina de m'effacer la mémoire ! Et peut-être qu'au fond, à l'instant même où j'ai perdu mes souvenirs, vous avez compris que c'était une erreur !

Jace, Clary, comme Isabelle furent soufflés par cette théorie qu'ils voulurent d'abord réfuter, avant de réaliser qu'Alec avait peut-être raison. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement envisagé l'histoire sous cet angle, mais il était clair qu'ils avaient tous douté de leur décision et de ses biens-faits, à un moment ou à un autre.

Alec lâcha un rire sans joie.

\- Quel idiot j'ai été. Vous vous êtes bien fichus de moi pendant des semaines.

\- Arrête ça, Alec, lança son parabatai. Il n'a jamais été question de te faire souffrir.

\- Et qu'avez-vous cru faire en me laissant seul me débattre comme un forcené contre mes sentiments naissants pour Magnus, alors que j'étais encore en couple avec Noah ? Aucun d'entre vous, ni même Papa ou Maman, n'ont eu la sage idée de me parler. Vous m'avez laissé croire des mois durant que j'étais un pauvre type, un connard pour oser rêver d'être avec un homme, tout en étant déjà pris. Pire, encore, vous avez obligé Magnus à participer à votre mascarade sordide, à me cacher la vérité.

Clary passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure de feu, tandis qu'Isabelle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et que Jace cherchait activement à masquer le tremblement de ses membres en croisant les bras.

\- Vous comptiez vous murer dans le silence jusqu'à la fin ? osa demander Alec. Jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux, Magnus ou moi, nous mourrions ? Chacun était donc prêt à emporter le secret dans la tombe ?

\- On a eu tort ! s'écria soudainement Isabelle. C'est ça que tu veux entendre ? Tu as besoin de savoir à quel point on se sent coupables de vous avoir fait subir tout cela, à Magnus et à toi ? Eh bien, voilà ! Nous avons pris la mauvaise décision en te cachant la vérité, aujourd'hui je le reconnais et j'en suis sincèrement désolée ! Mais ne va pas t'imaginer que nous n'avons pas souffert de cette situation ! Il ne s'est pas passé un seul jour sans que nous ne soyons détruit de te voir aussi mal dans ta peau, à cause de ce vide qu'avait laissé Magnus et qui se ressentait avant, comme après ton amnésie ! Je suis chasseuse d'ombres, mais pas inhumaine !

Alec n'avait pas voulu mettre sa sœur dans un tel état. Il n'avait pu contrôler le surplus de colère qui s'était accumulé à mesure que Jace lui avait fait part de toutes ces révélations. Intérieurement, il n'était pas uniquement énervé contre eux, mais contre lui-même également.

Complètement fou de rage à l'idée de s'être abandonné à une tentative de suicide pour mettre un terme à sa souffrance, plutôt que de partir ratisser les Enfers à la recherche de l'homme qu'il aimait, et pour ne pas être en mesure de recouvrer la mémoire, même après qu'on lui ait raconté toute la vérité.

\- Si vous ne m'avez pas rendu mes souvenirs, c'était pas rapport à Noah, n'est-ce pas ? voulut savoir Alec. Vous ne vouliez pas lui faire de mal, mais il y a bien un moyen que je les récupère, pas vrai ?

Le nouveau silence qui suivit, valut toutes les mauvaises nouvelles de ce monde. Le directeur d'Institut lâcha un soupir de frustration et se retint d'envoyer à nouveau son poing dans le mur.

\- Alors c'est fichu ? Vraiment ?

\- Catarina dit que c'est un sort bien trop puissant, annonça Clary.

\- Il n'existe pas de sort qui ne peut être défait, répondit Alec.

\- Va dire ça à la sorcière qui t'a effacé la mémoire et qui a très clairement prétendu le contraire, répliqua Jace, les nerfs à vif.

\- Je ne vais pas abandonner l'idée de retrouver cette vie dont je ne me souviens pas.

Le chasseur, déterminé, enfila sa veste en cuir, prêt à en découdre.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il vaudrait mieux te reconstruire ? proposa Isabelle. Vous créer de nouveaux souvenirs ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- … Parce que d'après l'éclat que vous aviez tous dans les yeux, le Alec que j'étais avant et dont Jace parlait, était bien plus heureux que je ne pourrais jamais l'être.

…

Alec décida de rejoindre l'appartement de Catarina, décidé à en apprendre davantage sur ce fameux sortilège et ses limites. Car il devait bien en avoir.

Et par peur que le chasseur ne laisse à nouveau éclater toute sa rage en présence de la sorcière, Jace, Isabelle et Clary prirent l'initiative de l'accompagner, dans l'espoir de temporiser les choses. Mais c'était sans compter la détermination d'Alec, boosté par la colère qui fusait dans ses veines et son mètre quatre-vingt-dix capable de le faire avancer à vive allure. Il était déjà en train de contourner Catarina pour rentrer dans le salon de cette dernière, alors que son frère, sa sœur et la jolie rousse ne faisaient qu'atteindre le bas des escaliers de l'immeuble.

\- Alors vous lui avez dit ? demanda la jeune femme à l'intention des chasseurs.

Jace se contenta de hocher la tête, la mine grave, et la sorcière les invita à entrer, un air également dépité sur le visage.

Ils vinrent tous les cinq au milieu du salon, Alec étant le seul à refuser de s'asseoir. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas prêt à se calmer et que la seule raison de sa présence dans cet appartement était son besoin de réponses et son envie de trouver des solutions.

\- Donc … Tu sais tout ? l'interrogea Catarina.

\- Pas assez à mon goût. Je veux recouvrer la mémoire. Trouver un contre sort.

\- Il n'y a pas de contre sort.

La sorcière avait répondu de manière si ferme et catégorique, que chacun des chasseurs en fut surpris. Cependant, cela n'eut pour résultat que d'accentuer la frustration d'Alec.

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas de pouvoirs, mais je connais suffisamment le monde obscur pour savoir qu'il n'existe pas de sort irréversible ! Alors ne vient pas me dire que …

\- Cela n'a rien à voir !

\- Tu as choisi de faire partie de cette histoire à l'instant même où tu as accepté d'effacer toute trace de Magnus de ma vie ! Tu devais bien savoir qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu devrais faire face aux conséquences de cet acte !

\- S'il n'y a pas de contre sort, c'est parce que je ne t'ai jamais retiré tes souvenirs !

Un silence de glace s'abattit sur l'ensemble de la pièce et le temps parut se figer. Alec sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler et son regard chercha celui de ses compagnons, dans l'espoir d'avoir des réponses. En vain. Tous semblaient aussi perdus que lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Alec.

\- Qu'on ne peut pas tout simplement balayer les souvenirs de quelqu'un. Pour priver une personne de sa mémoire, il faut confier cette dernière a un démon supérieur. J'ai suffisamment fait l'expérience de cette manipulation pour savoir à quel point elle est risquée. J'ai choisi une autre alternative parce que je savais qu'un jour, tu finirais par réclamer le retour de tes souvenirs et je voulais t'épargner le fait d'avoir à les négocier avec un démon, comme vous avez déjà eu à le faire pour récupérer ceux de Clary, il y a un an.

\- Mais alors qu'est-ce que … ?

\- Le sortilège que je t'ai lancé n'a jamais fait disparaître Magnus de ta mémoire. J'ai simplement enfoui les souvenirs qui étaient rattachés à lui et à votre histoire d'amour, au plus profond de ton être, là où ils te seraient inaccessibles. Mais au fond, ils ne t'ont jamais quitté.

Cette révélation eut l'effet d'une véritable bombe sur chaque personne présente et tout le corps d'Alec se remit à trembler.

\- Comment … Comment c'est possi… ?

\- Il t'est arrivé d'avoir des retours, je me trompe ? l'interrogea Catarina. Des flashs, des rêves, des éléments sortis de nulle part mais qui te semblaient pourtant familiers, n'est-ce pas ?

Effectivement. Le Blue Mondays préparé avec du Gin, l'impression de connaître la disposition entière du loft de Magnus, cette attirance irrémédiable et instantanée, cette cicatrice au creux de sa main et dont il n'avait jamais voulu se débarrasser … Et ces rêves, qui n'en avaient jamais été. Il ne s'agissait pas de fantasmes mais de réalité, plus ou moins arrangés à sa condition actuelle. Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, certes, mais elle n'était pas irréparable. Quelque part, au creux de son âme, résidait encore le souvenir de Magnus et de tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé en tant qu'amis, amours et amants, avant ce triste jour où le sorcier s'était rendu aux Enfers.

\- Je m'étais dit que peut-être, si par miracle Magnus revenait parmi nous, tes souvenirs pourraient toujours te revenir, poursuivit Catarina. Et alors je n'aurais pas tout détruit.

\- Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne parviens toujours pas à me rappeler ?

\- Il te faut un élément déclencheur pour faire ressurgir ces souvenirs, expliqua la sorcière. J'aurais cru que le simple fait de revoir Magnus suffirait, mais tu as reconstruit ta vie sans même connaître son existence. J'imagine alors que ton inconscient se refuse à croire que tout ce que tu as vécu depuis un an, n'était qu'une utopie, un mensonge tissé sur l'absence de celui que tu aimais vraiment ... Et la douleur. Tu as tant souffert de son absence, qu'inconsciemment tu dois te refuser à te rappeler car cela signifierait redécouvrir ce mal qui t'a rongé durant des semaines après l'avoir cru mort.

Alec écoutait les paroles de la jeune femme, conscient de sa sagesse et de sa volonté de bien faire. Il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi aussi vivement. Aussi bien à son encontre, qu'à celle de Jace, Isabelle et Clary. Au-delà de leurs mensonges, ils avaient simplement voulu le protéger, et si la mémoire ne lui était toujours pas revenue, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

\- Tous ces éléments te bloquent psychologiquement, continua Catarina. Il te faut trouver ce fameux élément déclencheur. Ce déclic qui fera tout ressurgir. Mais il n'y a que toi qui peut y parvenir. Toute la bonne volonté, combinée à la magie de ce monde ne pourra pas changer cela.

Le brun passa une main secouée de spasmes dans ses cheveux, les yeux rivés sur le sol, sans savoir quoi faire de ses jambes. À cet instant, il était bien incapable de savoir comment réagir face à toutes ces révélations. Hier encore, il ne s'en voulait que pour avoir fait du mal à Noah et ce matin, pour avoir été naïf au point de croire ( de façon erronée) qu'il serait différent de toutes les différentes conquêtes de Magnus. Mais à cet instant, il se haïssait pour s'être laissé aller à la douleur sans se battre un an plus tôt, pour avoir balancer toutes ces horreurs au sorcier sans chercher à le comprendre, pour avoir été odieux envers Jace, Isabelle et Clary et pour être incapable de réussir à recouvrer des souvenirs aussi précieux que ceux constituant sa vie d'avec Magnus.

Il expira lentement toute sa frustration, dans l'espoir de ne pas avoir à renvoyer son poing dans les beaux murs peints de cet appartement qui n'était pas le sien, avant de relever les yeux vers ses compagnons.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, annonça-t-il soudainement. Il faut que je lui parle, qu'il me parle de nous. Je veux réentendre tout ce que j'ai appris, de sa bouche.

\- Attends, Alec, intervint Clary. Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment. Vous vous êtes disputés et ce n'est sans doute pas dans ces conditions que tu seras en mesure de retrouver tes souvenirs.

\- Je lui ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas, mais que j'ai ressentis sous le coup de la colère et de l'incompréhension. Si je ne m'en excuse pas maintenant, qui sait si j'ai encore une chance qu'il me laisse lui reparler un jour ?

\- … Alors fonce, lui conseilla Jace.

Et, non sans avoir lancé un maigre sourire à ses quatre amis, au préalable, Alec quitta précipitamment l'appartement de Catarina, fonçant à toute allure vers le loft de Magnus, avant même que la jeune sorcière n'ait eu le temps de lui proposer un portail.

Ce qu'Alec ignorait encore à cet instant, c'est qu'il trouverait un appartement vide de la présence de Magnus. Mais pas vide de réponse aux questions qu'il avait à lui poser.

 **À suivre ...**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE XVIII**

Alec arriva devant l'immeuble de Magnus, une dizaine de minutes après avoir quitté l'appartement de Catarina. Un exploit lorsque la logique voulait qu'un être humain, même sportif, comptât près d'une demi-heure pour s'y rendre en courant. Mais, motivé par le besoin de réponses et énergisé par ses sentiments pour le sorcier qui pulsait dans ses veines, Alexander Lightwood avait vite eu fait de battre tous les records et de défier les lois de la physique.

Ce fut néanmoins essoufflé, qu'il se planta au pied de la porte du loft, après avoir grimpé les six étages par les escaliers, jugeant que l'ascenseur serait sans doute trop lent à arriver.

Il toqua plusieurs fois avec force et précipitation, avant de s'autoriser quelques secondes de répit pour reprendre son souffle. Mais après une minute, personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Il retenta alors sa chance en appelant son amant à travers le bois de la porte.

\- Magnus !

En vain.

Alec soupira tout l'air qu'il était parvenu à récupérer et qui lui brûlait les poumons. Le sorcier devait lui en vouloir à mort pour refuser de lui ouvrir. Du peu qu'il savait, Magnus n'était jamais fermé à la discussion. Alec était davantage celui au comportement enfantin, capable de bouder durant des heures pour la plus banale des disputes. Noah en avait d'ailleurs fait plusieurs fois l'expérience.

Mû par une forte frustration, Alec s'efforça de réfléchir à une solution. Il était évident que Magnus était vexé au possible et qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il finisse par lui ouvrir.

\- Merde, lâcha le chasseur entre ses dents.

Il passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, comme si cela pouvait obliger ses neurones à s'activer pour trouver une solution. Puis, il se rappela la raison de sa présence ici : sa perte de mémoire, sa relation passée avec le sorcier. Et instinctivement, son regard se porta sur la plante décoratrice installée à la droite de la porte. Il plongea sa main à l'arrière, là où la tige rencontrait la terre et en sortit une petite clé argentée.

 _Un double_.

Alors, il y avait réellement de l'espoir. Alec se souvenait, inconsciemment, de bien plus de choses qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Cette clé en était la preuve. Il s'était souvenu de son emplacement, sa main l'avait porté exactement là où il fallait, sans même qu'il n'ait à réfléchir. Des restes de son passé étaient encore bien présents en lui et il allait tout faire pour rassembler les pièces éparpillées de cet immense puzzle qu'était sa mémoire.

Il fut soulagé en entendant le _clic_ singulier de la serrure qui se déverrouille et s'empressa de pousser la porte pour s'introduire dans l'appartement. Il y régnait un silence funèbre, un de ceux qui vous glace le sang et vous donne toutes les raisons du monde de vous inquiéter.

\- Magnus, rappela le chasseur d'un ton plus calme.

Mais comme il s'y attendait, aucune réponse de lui parvint. Alors, il osa s'aventurer un peu plus dans ce loft qui, d'après les dires de Jace et Isabelle, avait été sa seconde maison durant plusieurs mois. Il s'attarda sur la décoration, l'emplacement des meubles, le parfum qui régnait en ces lieux et se délecta de cette sensation de familiarité. Ce sentiment d'être enfin chez soi et qu'au fond, il avait ressenti à l'instant même où il était venu rendre visite à Magnus quelques semaines plus tôt, en imaginant débarquer ici pour la toute première fois de sa vie.

Il passa ses doigts sur les murs tapissés et apprécia d'en redécouvrir ce mélange de douceur et de rudesse.

Il parcourut le couloir sans chercher à se faire discret, mais Magnus n'apparut toujours pas.

 _Peut-être qu'il est sorti prendre l'air_ , pensa Alec _. C'est ce que je fais toujours quand je suis contrarié._

Mais Alec n'était pas Magnus. Le sorcier n'aurait pas pris la peine de quitter le loft pour se remonter le moral. Il aurait sans doute défoulé sa magie sur quelques bibelots, qu'il aurait réparé quelques minutes plus tard, avant de se servir l'un de ses cocktails dont lui seul avait le secret. Cette réflexion fut loin de rassurer le chasseur. Pourquoi Magnus n'était-il pas là ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, que ses yeux tombèrent sur une enveloppe déposée sur la console du salon. Elle n'était pas fermée et portait l'écriture fluide et presque calligraphiée du sorcier.

 _Alexander_.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que, quoi qu'il se soit trouvé dans cette enveloppe, Alec en était le destinataire. Un frisson parcourut l'entièreté de son dos et une désagréable sensation de compression lui serra le cœur. Il se rappela avoir lui-même envisagé de laisser ce genre de papier sur la table de chevet de ses frères et sœurs, il y a un an. Le genre de courrier dans lequel il aurait expliqué la raison de son geste fatal, le besoin d'en finir avec la vie, l'incapacité de tenir sans l'homme qu'il aimait à ses côtés. Mais il lui avait été impossible de coucher ses sentiments sur papier sans fondre en larmes. Il avait incapable de poser des mots sur cette souffrance qui le rongeait depuis des jours et des jours, ainsi que de trouver ceux qui pourront l'amnistier auprès de sa famille. Il avait été prêt à mettre un terme à son existence, sans parvenir à trouver les paroles qui auraient permis à Jace, Isabelle, Max, Maryse et Robert de lui pardonner. À cet instant, il n'avait pensé qu'à Magnus et à son envie de le rejoindre. À un moyen de faire cesser la douleur.

Cette sensation revint comme un flash dans l'esprit et dans le cœur d'Alec et c'est tremblant qu'il récupéra l'enveloppe, avant d'en récupérer les deux feuilles qu'elle contenait. Elle portait cette écriture d'un autre temps mais qui caractérisait si bien le sorcier et son rattachement aux siècles passés.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Alec pour parvenir à déplier la lettre et à lire les mots qui la composaient.

 _« Alexander,_

 _J'ai longtemps hésité à commencer cette lettre en écrivant « mon ange » mais Dieu seul sait à quel point tu détestais ce surnom. Il me suffisait de t'appeler ainsi pour te voir froncer tes sourcils et plisser tes lèvres en cette petite moue à laquelle je n'ai jamais su résister. Mais j'imagine que ce sont des souvenirs qui n'appartiendront plus qu'à moi, désormais._

 _Je suis revenu d'Edom depuis vingt-quatre heures et j'écris ces mots en sachant que jamais tu ne les liras. Si tu le faisais, tu me prendrais probablement pour un fou, un dangereux sociopathe qu'il faut immédiatement remettre à l'Enclave. Et tu sais quoi ? Je me laisserais sans doute faire. J'en viens à penser que passer le reste de ma vie au cœur du Labyrinthe en Spirale, relève bien moins de la torture que de te savoir à quelques kilomètres de moi, sans pouvoir t'aborder comme je l'aimerais. J'ignore d'ailleurs, comment j'ai réussi à me tenir quelques heures plus tôt, alors que je te retrouvais pour la première fois après un an d'absence. Tu n'auras sans doute jamais conscience du frémissement insupportable qui me parcourait les doigts, avec l'envie de les glisser sur ta nuque, de la tension qui régnait dans mon corps alors que je rêvais que tu me prennes dans tes bras et du tremblement incessant de mes lèvres qui ne réclamaient que les tiennes._

 _Mais ton corps m'est apparu, sans que ton esprit n'ait suivi. J'ai retrouvé ce physique sur lequel j'ai craqué il y a plus d'un an, alors que nous œuvrions ensemble contre un membre du Cercle et que tu me bafouillais ton nom en rougissant. Les mêmes cheveux noir ébène, les mêmes yeux clairs, le même visage angélique et la même carrure musclée que celle qui m'avait tant fait fantasmer. Et pourtant, tu n'étais pas là._

 _Tu n'étais plus l'Alexander dont je suis tombé follement amoureux et dont l'impulsivité t'aurait poussé dans mes bras, dès que tu m'aurais aperçu dans ce couloir de l'Institut. À la place, tu m'as tendu la main et tu t'es présenté comme à un inconnu._

 _J'ai connu bien des souffrances dans ma vie, Alexander, mais jamais une semblable à celle que tu m'as fait subir aujourd'hui. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Comment le pourrais-je ? Mon existence s'est détachée de la tienne, en même temps que tes souvenirs. Tu n'as plus la moindre idée de ce que nous représentions l'un pour l'autre il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, de la complicité que nous partagions, de la passion dont nous brûlions l'un pour l'autre et de l'amour intense que nous ressentions._

 _J'ai pris conscience de mon erreur, de ce que tu as enduré après mon départ. Je n'aurais pas réagi autrement que toi, si les rôles avaient été inversé. J'aurais peut-être essayé de tenir quelques jours, voire quelques semaines, mais cela n'aurait été que du bluff, une mascarade. Toutes les divinités de ce monde savent que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. L'année qui s'est écoulée et que j'ai dû traverser aux côtés de mon père, je ne l'ai supportée que pour le bonheur qui, je le croyais, nous attendrait au bout du chemin. J'ai été trop naïf de m'imaginer que tu n'en souffrirais pas. J'ai toujours cru, égoïstement, que je t'aimais bien plus que tu ne pourrais jamais m'aimer, et que cela te rendrait plus fort face à mon départ et à mon absence._

 _J'ai eu tort. Tort de croire que nous nous aimions d'un amour différent et que tu surmonterais davantage ma perte que ça n'aurait été mon cas pour la tienne. En réalité, tu m'as toujours aimé à ton image, de manière brute, impulsive, intense et passionnelle, sans limite. Et ce, malgré nos deux mondes qui n'ont jamais cessé de nous faire comprendre que nous étions deux entités opposées._

 _Je regrette tant, Alexander. Si seulement tu pouvais le comprendre. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter le pacte de mon père, j'aurais dû rester à tes côtés, t'épargner ce mal qui t'a dévoré et poussé à vouloir commettre un acte aussi déchirant que le suicide. Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais voulu, mon amour, et tu le savais. Mais tu étais à un stade de désespoir que seule la mort pouvait apaiser. J'ai conscience de cet état par lequel je suis moi-même déjà passé plusieurs fois. J'ignorais simplement que l'amour pouvait nous y conduire également. Jusqu'à toi._

 _Je ne remercierai jamais assez Jace, Isabelle, Clary et Catarina pour avoir pris soin de toi. T'effacer la mémoire est la plus grosse erreur, comme la meilleure chose qu'ils auraient pu faire pour toi. Aujourd'hui, je t'ai redécouvert à ton image : sérieux, impliqué, serviable, le directeur d'Institut idéal et avec qui j'aurais aimé travailler si seulement je ne t'aimais pas comme un fou._

 _Et Noah. Je crève de jalousie, je lui en veux, je le déteste pour avoir tout ce que je n'ai pas et qui pourtant, pendant un temps, m'appartenait. Mais ma haine n'enlèvera en rien le fait qu'il soit quelqu'un de bien. J'en ai l'intime conviction, sinon Jace et Isabelle ne t'auraient jamais laissé te rapprocher de lui._

Alec marqua une pause dans sa lecture en découvrant une tâche d'encre sèche étendue sur le papier, juste sur la ligne du dessous, signe que Magnus avait dû y renverser une goutte de son cocktail ou de son café. Car, il ne pouvait pas s'agir de larmes, pas vrai ? Alec ne pouvait pas envisager le sorcier en train de pleurer, son cœur n'en était que davantage opprimé et cela le détruisait.

Lui-même avait les yeux bordés d'eau salée, et le souffle court, mais il s'efforça de poursuivre sa lecture.

 _Mon ange, tout le papier du monde ne suffira pas à te dire combien j'ai mal et combien tu me manques, à cet instant. J'ai rêvé de retrouvailles remplies d'émotion, pendant un an. Aux premiers mots que je te dirais en te retrouvant, à la façon dont mes doigts se ré-imprégneraient de la douceur de ta peau, à l'amertume qu'auraient nos larmes sur nos lèvres lorsque nous nous serions embrassés, au plaisir intense que j'aurais pu lire sur ton visage en te faisant l'amour à nouveau. Mais ce ne sont plus que des rêves à présent. Des fantasmes qui n'auront jamais rien de réel et qui m'appartiennent à moi seul, désormais._

Alec ne put retenir les larmes qui se mirent à dévaler ses joues, silencieusement, alors que sa main se resserrait autour de la lettre.

 _Pardonne-moi, Alexander. Pardonne-moi mon égoïsme, mon incapacité à t'avoir rendu heureux comme tu le méritais, à me réjouir de te voir dans les bras d'un homme qui saura sans doute t'offrir le bonheur que je n'ai pas su t'apporter. Mais l'amour rend malade et malfaisant. Et je t'aime tellement que cela fait sans doute de moi l'être le plus détestable de la planète. Mais je ne sais plus comment te le dire autrement._

 _Alexander, je t'aime comme je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de te le faire comprendre, comme je rêverais de remonter le temps rien que pour pouvoir te le dire. Je t'aime, toi et tes sourcils froncés, ton incapacité à faire la cuisine, mais ton insupportable résolution à préparer le petit déjeuner, le plissement de tes lèvres lorsque tu es jaloux et que tu essayes de le cacher, ton besoin d'aller plus vite que la musique en emménageant au bout de deux mois de relation, ta naïveté adorable et qui contraste si fortement avec la maturité dont tu fais preuve à l'Institut, ton addiction aux burgers d'East Village, ta volonté à défendre la condition des thons en bannissant le terme « gras » dont on les affuble au Japon et le fait que tu sois un terrible comédien lorsqu'il s'agit de faire diversion … Tout autant de folies ou de défauts qui te caractérisent et qui font de toi, la personne que j'aime le plus au monde._

 _Je ne parviens pas à me résoudre à abandonner cet avenir que j'imaginais pour nous deux. Tu en pensais sans doute autrement mais, je te prie de me croire, mon amour, je n'ai jamais rêvé d'autre chose que de faire ma vie avec toi. Je voulais te voir emménager, t'observer vider ta valise dans mes armoires déjà bien trop petites rien que pour y accueillir mes vêtements, mais dans lesquelles j'aurais pris plaisir à te faire de la place. Te regarder sommeiller aux aurores le matin sans avoir à me demander quand tu reviendras dormir à l'appartement pour m'offrir ce privilège que de me réveiller à tes côtés. Te voir prendre tes marques et faire de ce loft ton nouveau chez-toi. Puis t'aimer encore et davantage, tomber chaque jour un peu plus amoureux de toi et te faire cette ultime proposition : celle de devenir le seul et l'unique. De prendre un engagement qui ne serait reconnu par personne, si ce n'est nous. De porter un anneau symbole de notre amour, bien qu'il aurait déjà été évident, sans avoir à y associer un objet aussi futile qu'une bague. T'observer devenir ma moitié, mon partenaire, celui auxquels les livres d'histoire m'associeraient à jamais et construire cette famille dont je n'ai jamais rêvé avant de te rencontrer._

 _Ce souci d'immortalité qui a causé tant de disputes entre nous, ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit. Je me serais fichu de tes cheveux grisonnants ou de tes rides naissantes, tant que tu les aurais partagés avec moi. J'ai rêvé d'un avenir qui n'est désormais plus possible, mais sache que j'y avais réfléchi. Dans les moindres détails._

 _Alexander Gideon Lightwood, rien ne m'aurait rendu plus heureux que de passer ma vie avec toi. Aujourd'hui, j'ai conscience de ma perte et je me consume sous les effets de la douleur, mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de te le dire un énième fois._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Et si par je ne sais quel miracle ou coup de folie de ma part, tu lis un jour cette lettre, j'espère que tu mesureras combien mes paroles sont sincères. Et combien je regrette de t'avoir causé tant de souffrances, alors que, crois-moi, mon ange, je ne voulais que ton bonheur et ta sécurité._

 _Magnus._

 _P.S : C'est cette même chance et cette même protection que tu m'as souhaité il y a un an, en m'offrant ce cadeau. J'espère qu'il saura t'en apporter, plus que je n'ai su le faire. »_

Alec essuya furieusement ses joues mouillées d'un revers de manche, mais ce fut peine perdue. De nouvelles larmes vinrent envahir son visage et il abandonna bien vite l'idée de les chasser. Il prenait conscience de l'Enfer personnel qu'avait dû traverser Magnus, de l'amour inconditionnel qu'ils s'étaient portés l'un à l'autre et du bonheur sans faille qui leur aurait été promis si seulement il n'y avait pas ce fichu pacte pour s'interposer.

Alec pleura de savoir ce bonheur inaccessible, d'ignorer où se trouvait Magnus et de ne pas être fichu de recouvrer cette mémoire qui pourrait tant les aider. Pourtant, à travers ses pleurs, il trouva le moyen de reprendre l'enveloppe, bosselée car contenant un objet encore inconnu et plongea la main dedans.

Magnus avait parlé d'un cadeau. Un qu'Alec lui aurait fait par le passé et qui signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Pour eux.

Ses doigts tombèrent sur un petit rectangle de tissu, qu'il tritura comme pour en deviner l'origine avant de le sortir complètement de l'enveloppe. Il eut à peine le temps de discerner la couleur flamboyante du omamori, que la simple vision du porte-bonheur le plongea dans un tourbillon de flash aveuglants et de souvenirs tous plus distincts les uns que les autres.

 _Et enfin_ …

Il se souvint.

 **À suivre ...**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE XIX**

Magnus s'efforça de garder les yeux rivés sur le ciel orangé qui bordait l'horizon, malgré les rayons de l'astre solaire qui lui brûlaient la rétine. Peu importait. Il s'agissait sûrement du dernier coucher de soleil qu'il aurait l'occasion de voir. Et rien n'était plus beau que New York, baigné par la lumière d'une fin de journée. Enfin, si. Une personne. Celle que Magnus s'apprêtait à quitter pour la seconde fois.

Bon sang, ce que c'était douloureux.

Le sorcier détacha son regard de la ville et se concentra sur l'Église abandonnée, quelques mètres devant lui. Par-delà les arbres du parc, il pouvait distinguer le reflet de la lumière sur les vitraux et les jeux d'ombres entre les pierres de la bâtisse. L'Institut avait vraiment fière allure vu d'ici. Magnus aurait aimé pouvoir s'approcher davantage, mémoriser chacune des fissures qui composaient ces pierres et se délecter des souvenirs que renfermaient ces murs. Mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque d'être aperçu. Si par malheur, Jace, Isabelle ou qui que ce soit d'autre, le découvrait devant l'Institut, il serait bien incapable de s'en aller comme il l'avait prévu.

Alors pourquoi s'était-il rapproché ainsi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas préparé son départ à des kilomètres de ce bâtiment ? Sans doute parce qu'au fond, ce qu'il redoutait et ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde, étaient similaires. Sans vouloir se l'avouer, il ne rêvait que d'être vu et retenu. Que l'un des chasseurs débarque et lui hurle de ne pas partir. Lui explique qu'il avait encore un rôle à jouer, que la souffrance qu'il ressentait finirait par disparaître et qu'il restait encore de l'espoir.

En vain. Les environs demeuraient désespérément vides et silencieux.

Instinctivement, il enfouit sa main dans sa poche, avec l'envie de sentir le tissu rugueux du omamori contre ses doigts, mais il revint rapidement à la réalité en ne découvrant que le cuir de son manteau. Il avait abandonné cet objet si simple et singulier à la fois, en même temps que tout espoir de voir les choses s'arranger.

Il ne parvenait pas à imaginer quelle serait la réaction d'Alexander en découvrant la lettre qu'il avait déposée sur la console de son salon. Il ne le saurait jamais. Et cette pensée suffit à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Il avait combattu, s'était fait écorcher, abattre, détruire et aujourd'hui, il était incapable de se relever. Il avait perdu.

Magnus allait rejoindre le seul endroit de cet univers dans lequel il semblait avoir sa place. Edom ne lui offrirait jamais la douceur du vent New-Yorkais, ni l'ambiance chaleureuse contenue dans le sourire des passants et encore moins l'assurance d'un amour sincère et réciproque comme ce qu'il avait espéré retrouver à son retour.

Il ignora les perles d'eaux qui roulèrent le long de ses joues et tourna définitivement le dos à l'Institut et tout ce qu'il y avait vécu. Comme avant de mourir, il revit ses moments passés avec ces personnages aussi différents que merveilleux.

Le sale caractère de Jace, son égo surdimensionné, sa vulnérabilité, sa relation privilégiée avec Alec qui avait rendu Magnus si jaloux, mais qui faisait de lui la personne la plus à même de protéger le jeune directeur. Le sorcier ne pourrait jamais l'en remercier assez.

Le côté maternel d'Isabelle, sa bonne humeur inébranlable, ses faiblesses masquées et ses sourires si communicatifs. Le premier coup de foudre que Magnus avait eu pour une personne, sans en tomber amoureux.

La détermination sans faille de Clary, sa fâcheuse manie à se mettre en danger, son incroyable talent pour le dessin. L'adorable petite fille que Magnus avait pris sous son aile, dix ans auparavant, était devenue une magnifique jeune femme dont il n'aurait pas pu être plus fier.

Il se rappela Simon, Luke, Raphaël, Catarina, Ragnor, et toutes ces personnes qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin, mais que lui, avait eu la chance de rencontrer.

Et Alexander.

Il chercha en vain une manière concrète de penser à lui, mais tout s'embrouilla. Un tourbillon d'émotions le submergea, rien qu'en visualisant le visage de cet homme pour lequel il était prêt à l'impossible. La seule pensée cohérente qui accompagnait le souvenir du chasseur dans l'esprit de Magnus, se résumait à trois petits mots.

 _Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime._

Et toute la magie de ce monde n'y changerait rien. Il survivrait, serait maudit et mourrait avec ces mots sur les lèvres et le visage d'Alec en tête. Il allait rejoindre les Enfers avec pour seule certitude, que le chasseur aura été le plus grand et le dernier amour de sa vie.

Il expira longuement dans l'espoir de faire cesser ses larmes et laissa la charge de magie contenue dans ses paumes éveiller le pouvoir du pentagramme qu'il avait tracé au milieu de ce parc désert.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu comptais me faire le coup une seconde fois ?

Magnus se figea en attendant une voix résonner dans son dos. Et pas n'importe laquelle. La seule capable de l'apaiser, de le faire sourire et pleurer à la fois, celle qu'il entendait jusque dans ses rêves.

Il se tourna lentement et craignit un instant que son imagination, garce au possible, n'ait fait que se jouer de lui. Il sentit ses entrailles se tordre à l'idée que cela n'ait pu être qu'une mauvaise blague de son esprit et qu'en réalité, il soit toujours bel et bien seul. Mais le destin dût juger que le sorcier avait suffisamment souffert et ses yeux sombres tombèrent bel et bien sur ceux, limpides, d'Alec.

Entre ses doigts, le chasseur serrait le petit omamori et arborait une expression terriblement soulagée. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, comme s'il était à bout de souffle.

\- Alexander … parvint à lâcher Magnus. Mais comment est-ce que tu as …

\- Su que tu étais ici ? le coupa le Alec.

Il souleva le petit carré de tissu japonais et l'exposa davantage au regard du sorcier.

\- Je suis un chasseur. Je n'ai besoin que d'un objet personnel pour pister une personne. Et si je me souviens bien, cet omamori t'appartient, non ? C'est assez mal vu de rendre un cadeau ?

Magnus sentit son cœur se gonfler, au bord de l'implosion. Est-ce que cela voudrait dire qu'il … ? Qu'il se pourrait qu'Alec se souvienne ?

\- Et mélodramatique comme tu es, quel meilleur endroit pour faire ses adieux, que celui où je t'ai dit « je t'aime » pour la première fois ?

Le sorcier relâcha toute la pression qui lui parcourait le corps en continu depuis son retour d'Edom. Une décharge d'émotions, bien plus puissante que n'importe quelle forme de magie, le submergea et il laissa libre court aux larmes bordant ses yeux aux iris dorées qu'Alec aimait tant.

Le chasseur sourit à travers ses propres pleurs en se rapprochant lentement de Magnus. Aucun d'eux n'osait accourir vers l'autre, de peur de briser cet instant presque iréel et de voir leur amour mutuel disparaître à nouveau.

\- Comment as-tu pu envisager de repartir ? De me laisser seul ? l'interrogea Alec.

Magnus dût se faire violence pour ravaler le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge et réussir à répondre quelque chose.

\- Alors … Tu te souviens ?

\- Aussi clairement que si je n'avais jamais oublié.

Ce fut les seules paroles nécessaires pour pousser Magnus à rejoindre précipitamment les bras du chasseur et d'y éclater en sanglots. Il s'accrocha à la veste d'Alec, comme à la dernière bouffée d'oxygène de ce monde et laissa ses larmes rouler contre le cou de son amant. Il sentit les doigts d'Alec s'ancrer douloureusement dans la peau de sa taille, et ce malgré la présence du tissu de sa chemise. Magnus se ficha du mal causé par cette étreinte et vint lui-même encercler le visage d'Alec avec force pour amener ses lèvres à rejoindre les siennes.

Ils se perdirent dans ce baiser passionné et qui les ramenait à ceux qu'ils étaient réellement. Deux entités opposées mais que rien ne pourrait jamais séparer, pas même une amnésie. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre la raison, retrouvèrent la familiarité que comportait chacun de leurs baisers et la chaleur d'être enfin à leur place.

D'être enfin complets.

Ils ne firent même pas attention à la pluie fine qui commença à tomber, alors que le soleil disparaissait complètement à l'horizon, laissant place à aux nuages sombres et menaçants qui étaient prévus pour cette nuit-là.

Seigneur, ce que cette scène aurait semblé clichée aux yeux de ceux qui en auraient été témoins, si seulement le parc n'avait pas été vide. Pourtant, elle restait d'une simplicité merveilleuse. Les gouttes s'écoulant sur leurs visages remplaçaient les lueurs douces et brillantes d'une soirée au ciel dégagé et rappelait qu'ils n'étaient pas intouchables. Eux aussi pouvaient être affectés par la tristesse d'une nuit pluvieuse, trempés par des gouttes irrégulières et glacées, faisant disparaître toute la crédibilité et le sérieux de leur costume respectif, et avoir les cheveux et le maquillage dégoulinants au point de n'avoir plus la moindre forme d'élégance.

Et pourtant, malgré tous ces détails qui auraient fait d'eux des épaves face à n'importe quel regard extérieur, ils n'en restaient pas moins, parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

Ils finirent par se détacher à cause du frisson qui parcourut le corps d'Alexander, en raison de la pluie battant toujours plus fort contre son dos. Pour autant, leurs mains restèrent accrochées au corps de l'autre.

\- Je suis désolé, Magnus, finit par lâcher Alec. Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait subir toutes ces atrocités, de t'avoir dit toutes ces paroles blessantes. Je ne les pensais pas, mon dieu, tu sais que je ne t'aurais jamais dit ça si je n'avais pas … Et Noah. Par l'Ange, je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi, je n'ai jamais voulu que les choses se passent ainsi. Je …

Magnus le fit taire d'un nouveau baiser, beaucoup plus tendre et apaisant que le premier.

\- Je le sais, mon ange. Enfin je veux dire, Alexan…

\- Non. Non. « Mon ange » c'est parfait. Tout ce que tu voudras.

Le sorcier ne put retenir un léger rire.

\- Je te prie de me pardonner, mon amour, je n'aurais jamais dû …

\- Quoi ? le coupa Magnus. Vivre ? Tourner la page ? Aller de l'avant ?

\- Je ne suis jamais allé de l'avant. Tout n'était qu'une illusion, une façade, ça n'a jamais été réel. Du moins, pas autant que nous deux.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

\- J'aurais dû être digne de toi. Me battre et ne pas céder à la souffrance.

\- Tu es digne d'un amour qui te consume, Alexander. D'une personne qui rendra heureux. Je ne peux que prétendre à ce titre en espérant être celui qui saura te combler comme tu le mérites.

\- Personne d'autre que toi n'aurait pu endosser ce rôle. Le simple fait que je reste ici, sous une pluie glaciale, et en plein vent, les vêtements en vrac et les cheveux dans les yeux, sans avoir la moindre envie d'être ailleurs, simplement parce que tu es là, à mes côtés, prouve bien que je t'aime à en devenir fou.

Le regard de Magnus s'attendrit davantage et il laissa ses doigts vagabonder sur le front d'Alec pour le débarrasser des mèches mouillées qui l'entravaient.

\- Redis-le, lui commanda-t-il.

\- Je t'aime.

-Encore.

\- Je t'aime, Magnus Bane. Monsieur le plus Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, je crois bien que vous êtes l'homme de ma vie.

L'asiatique se laissa bercer par ces mots si purs et si tendres et se réattaqua à la bouche de son amant, sans retenue, sans peur de l'effrayer, de le briser ou de le perdre à nouveau. C'était bien son Alexander qui se tenait devant lui et qui l'étreignait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il goûta de nouveau à ce paradis que représentaient les lèvres d'Alec, de manière plus vive et concrète. Ils rejouèrent cette symphonie si belle et qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Magnus dût le repousser gentiment en riant, pour pouvoir reprendre la parole.

\- Deux mois, c'était sans doute un peu rapide, commença-t-il. Mais après un an d'absence, une amnésie, un nouveau copain et une crise existentielle, je pense pouvoir dire que notre couple est des plus solides, alors … Alexander Gideon Lightwood, me ferez-vous l'honneur de venir vivre avec moi ?

\- Comme s'il était question que je te lâche à nouveau !

Ils rirent tous les deux contre la bouche de l'autre et s'embrassèrent à nouveau, comme deux aimants impossibles à séparer.

\- Alors rentrons chez nous, lui murmura le sorcier.

…

Il relève bien moins du mystère insoluble lorsqu'il s'agit de découvrir l'identité du Zodiac ou les origines de Stonehenge, que de comprendre la façon dont Magnus Bane et Alexander Lightwood parvinrent à ne pas trébucher en traversant le portail menant jusqu'au loft.

Même pour les courtes trois secondes que nécessitait le voyage, aucun n'avait pu se résoudre à se détacher de son partenaire.

Leur échange respirait l'empressement, le besoin de se retrouver, de redécouvrir cette sensation de complétude qui leur manquait à tous les deux depuis des mois. Magnus fut rapidement plaqué contre le mur le plus proche, les lèvres d'Alec sur son cou, sa langue dardant contre sa carotide. Les mains du sorcier se perdirent dans les cheveux ébènes de son amant, l'encourageant à poursuivre sa douce torture. Chaque sensation qui les assaillait, semblait à la fois trop forte et trop faible. Une guerre de contradictions faisait rage en eux, avec cette envie de prendre leur temps, et ce besoin d'accélérer les choses.

Mais il n'était plus question de soucis passés comme l'amnésie, ou Noah, ni de ceux toujours présents comme leur nature différente ou l'immortalité. Seuls leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre comptaient en cet instant. Ils auraient tout le temps nécessaire pour y aller doucement, dans l'avenir rempli de promesses et de bonheur qui se profilait juste devant eux. À ce moment précis, ils ne souhaitaient que se retrouver de la manière la plus intense qui soit.

Un sillon de vêtements froissés, détachés voire déchirés joncha rapidement le sol de l'appartement, de l'entrée jusqu'à la chambre. Leur chambre.

Au milieu de cette folie, ils prirent le temps de s'admirer mutuellement. Pas comme ils l'avaient fait la veille, alors qu'Alec ignorait encore tout de cette histoire d'amnésie, mais avec une forte émotion dans les yeux, des sanglots dans la gorge et des tremblements dans les bras. Ils s'imprégnèrent à nouveau de cette connexion, de ce lien qu'eux seuls pouvaient ressentir.

Et lorsqu'Alec sentit à nouveau son amant plonger en lui, il ne put qu'enfoncer ses ongles dans le dos du sorcier, et encercler ses jambes autour de sa taille, encore paniqué à l'idée de le voir le quitter une nouvelle fois.

Magnus le rassura d'un baiser sur le front.

\- Je t'aime.

Les mots les plus simples du monde, mais Alec n'aurait pas voulu en entendre d'autres. Il releva son visage pour se délecter des lèvres du sorcier et savourer l'essence de ces dernières paroles, encore et encore.

Les deux hommes se laissèrent aller à une passion dévorante, le souffle court, leurs bouches entrouvertes dans un gémissement silencieux, représentation de la plus belle forme d'agonie. Pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, tous deux se sentirent à leur place. Alec et Magnus se laissèrent envelopper dans une étreinte charnelle brûlante, se laissant doucement guider vers une apogée dont ils n'osaient plus rêver, un bonheur qui, ils l'avaient cru, leur serait à jamais refusé.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Passé minuit, la pluie, témoin de leur amour, cessa de tomber. L'éclat ivoire de la lune éblouit leurs corps entrelacés, preuve que, amnésique ou non, il n'était plus possible de douter. Magnus Bane et Alexander Lightwood n'avaient et ne cesseraient jamais de s'aimer.

 **À suivre ...**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE XX**

Un silence apaisant régnait dans l'appartement. Le jour commençait tout juste à se lever et malgré leurs courtes heures de sommeil, Alec et Magnus étaient tous deux réveillés. Étroitement calés au creux des bras l'un de l'autre et enroulés des draps de soie défaits et froissés, il était difficile de distinguer quel corps appartenait à qui, dans la lumière orangée du début de journée. Cette image n'était qu'une emphase à ce qui était déjà une évidence : ils ne faisaient qu'un. Dans leurs manières de penser, leurs caractères, leurs désirs. Ils étaient différents certes, mais pas au point de s'éloigner, mais au contraire : de se compléter.

C'est ce que pensa Magnus, lorsque, toujours étendu dans le lit, il observa son amant entremêler leurs doigts. Malgré ses nombreuses années de plus qu'Alec, le sorcier en était persuadé : ses mains n'avaient été formées telles quelles que pour se combiner à la perfection avec celles du chasseur. Comme deux pièces d'un même puzzle.

Il sentit les lèvres d'Alec effleurer sa tempe avant de l'embrasser tendrement. C'était ainsi que le chasseur avait l'habitude de lui dire bonjour au réveil. Avant l'amnésie.

Magnus ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de nostalgie, en repensant à tous ces moments gâchés, à cette année de perdue, et qu'ils auraient pourtant dû partager.

\- Tu sembles soucieux, murmura Alec contre les cheveux du sorcier, tout en inspirant le parfum enivrant de son shampoing.

 _Bois de santal_. Il y avait de ces choses qui ne changeraient jamais.

\- Tu ne vois même pas mon visage, se moqua gentiment Magnus.

Il était étendu sur le dos, dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait et la tête contre son épaule droite.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de te regarder pour savoir que quelque chose ne pas va, se justifia Alec.

Cette phrase très simple, suffit à émouvoir le sorcier. Il retrouvait enfin son Alexander. Pas seulement physiquement. De tels mots relevaient de petits détails qui faisaient de leur relation, la plus belle qu'ils auraient l'occasion de vivre l'un et l'autre.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste un peu frustré de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. L'année aux côtés de mon père, nos disputes à tous les deux, le fait de ne pas pouvoir t'approcher comme je le voulais …

\- N'y pense plus.

\- Tu y arrives toi ?

Alec ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était évident qu'ils auraient tous les deux besoin de temps pour se faire à tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

\- Ça viendra, lui dit le chasseur comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

Alec le serra plus étroitement entre ses bras, par peur qu'il n'essaye de partir à nouveau sans même le prévenir. Magnus se cala davantage dans son étreinte pour répondre à ses inquiétudes silencieuses.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? lui demanda le sorcier.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

Magnus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Malgré son retour de mémoire et leurs retrouvailles plus que magiques, Alexander semblait encore apeuré à l'idée d'une nouvelle séparation. Si bien qu'il n'offrait pas la moindre résistance au sorcier, comme paniqué qu'un simple mot de travers puisse le faire partir à nouveau.

\- Maintenant que tes souvenirs sont revenus, et même si j'ai eu l'opinion de Jace et d'Isabelle, j'aimerais que tu me parles de Noah.

\- Magnus, je …

\- S'il te plaît. On a débuté cette relation sans réellement savoir dans quoi nous nous embarquions. J'étais ton premier amour et tu n'avais aucun élément de comparaison.

\- Je n'en avais pas besoin pour savoir que tu es le bon.

\- C'est parce que tu as toujours vécu dans cette utopie qui dit que lorsqu'un chasseur d'ombres tombe amoureux, c'est pour la vie. Vous risquez la mort dès votre plus jeune âge et l'Enclave n'a pour objectif que de faire perdurer la lignée des Nephilim. Alors le premier amour doit nécessairement être le bon. C'est un gain de temps.

Il était vrai qu'Alec n'avait jamais réellement perçu les choses sous cet angle. Il ne s'était même jamais posé la moinde question.

\- Tu n'as jamais été le bon sous le simple prétexte que tu étais mon premier, rétorqua le chasseur.

\- Mais avec Noah, c'était tout de même différent. Les choses devaient être plus simples.

Il sentit Alec soupirer contre son crâne et réfléchir quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que je n'ai rien ressenti pour lui. L'amnésie a aidé, certes, car sinon je n'aurais jamais eu le besoin, ni l'envie d'être avec lui, sachant que je t'avais déjà dans ma vie. Mais dans un monde où tu n'existais pas, et pour le Alec que j'étais, Noah était parfait. Doux, gentil, attentionné, réfléchi, fidèle, et j'aurais vécu une belle vie à ses côtés.

Magnus accusa ses mots avec une jalousie certaine, mais aussi une grande sagesse. Il avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'Alec avait pu ressentir pour Noah. Lui aussi avait connu ce genre de relations qui n'a ni le feu, ni la passion que contenait la leur, mais qui restait un pilier pour ne pas sombrer complètement. Son histoire d'amour avec Etta ou encore Imasu, remontaient à plusieurs années déjà, et elles étaient loin d'avoir été aussi puissantes que celle qu'il partageait avec Alec, mais jamais il ne pourrait les oublier pour autant.

Et c'était sûrement ce qu'Alexander avait ressenti avec Noah.

\- Je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, lâcha soudainement Magnus.

Il n'eut pas besoin de redresser la tête pour savoir qu'Alec fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- J'ai pourtant souvenir d'une grosse dispute sur le pas de ta porte après qu'il m'ait découvert dans ton appartement, répliqua le chasseur.

\- La jalousie nous amène à faire des choses dont on n'est pas toujours très fier. Je pense que tu sais ce que c'est, le taquina gentiment Magnus.

Alec se sentit rougir. En effet, c'était un défaut qui ne lui était pas étranger. Par jalousie, (pour des fantômes du passé, qui plus est) il avait été jusqu'à fouiller dans les affaires du sorcier. Aujourd'hui, il le regrettait et il prenait conscience de la puérilité de son comportement, quand il s'avérait que Magnus avait dû supporter le fait de le voir avec un autre homme, impuissant. Alec n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait été capable de faire si la situation avait été inversée. Il n'aurait très certainement pas fait preuve d'autant de retenue.

\- Je le comprends, tu sais, poursuivit Magnus. J'ai débarqué après un an d'absence pour lui prendre quelque chose qu'il avait obtenu de droit. Ton amour pour lui n'avait rien d'irréel. Il le méritait. Il a été là pour toi, alors que je n'y étais pas et inversement pour lui. Vous avez été un soutien l'un pour l'autre, au point de tomber amoureux. Ça ne ressemble pas à quelque chose d'improbable, au contraire. Quel droit avais-je de venir tout détruire comme ça ?

\- Tu n'as rien détruit, le rassura Alec. Tu n'as fait que remettre les choses dans l'ordre. Ma relation avec Noah fonctionnait peut-être mais elle n'avait pas vraiment lieu d'être en sachant qu'au plus profond de moi, je t'aimais encore.

Et cela rendait les faits d'autant plus malheureux. Noah avait accepté cette relation en sachant qu'il était un second choix. Et encore, « choix » était peut-être un grand mot. Alec n'avait pas pris cette décision d'oublier ses sentiments pour Magnus et de passer à autre chose. Sa relation avec Noah représentait un amour de substitution et pourtant ce dernier s'en était contenté des mois durant. Il avait aimé, protégé, vénéré un homme qui n'avait, au fond, jamais cessé d'en aimer un autre.

Cette pensée serra le cœur de Magnus.

Alec sentit le désarroi de son amant et l'obligea à relever son visage pour amener ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Ce n'était pas lui rendre service que de nous enfoncer davantage dans cette relation qui n'aurait jamais pu nous combler tous les deux. Je ne dis pas que j'ai déjà oublié ce que lui et moi avons vécu, ni la douleur de notre séparation, mais c'est un service que l'on s'est rendu mutuellement.

\- J'aimerais aller m'excuser, dit Magnus. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui reparler depuis notre dispute. Mais j'ai peur que ce soit déplacé.

Alec lui offrit un petit sourire rassurant.

\- Je pense qu'on a tous les deux besoin de lui parler. Et pas qu'à lui d'ailleurs. Il faut aussi qu'on parle avec Jace, Isabelle et Catarina. On leur a donné pas mal de fil à retordre ces derniers mois et ils ont ce poids sur la conscience depuis autant de temps. C'est le moment de les apaiser, tu ne crois pas ?

\- C'est même certain.

Oui, ils avaient tous les deux besoin de boucler ce chapitre de leur histoire et de soulager la culpabilité de leurs amis, qui n'avaient jamais rien voulu d'autre que leur bonheur. Mais ils comptaient bien s'accorder encore une heure ou deux de cette plénitude dans laquelle ils baignaient depuis la veille.

Magnus se tourna dans les bras de son amant et prit son visage en coupe avant de l'embrasser. Alec accueillit son baiser avec autant de passion que possible, comme s'il cherchait à faire passer tout l'amour dont ils avaient manqué l'un de l'autre durant cette dernière année.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu prêt à repartir ? demanda-t-il soudainement au sorcier.

Sa voix s'était fissurée de manière assez flagrante, bien qu'Alec ait cherché à le cacher et Magnus sentit un étau invisible lui comprimer la poitrine.

\- Étant donné ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, je me suis dit que je serais sans doute plus utile à augmenter ma puissance en Enfer pour vous protéger, plutôt que de rester ici à me morfondre et à regretter quelque chose qui, de toute évidence, appartenait au passé.

\- Alors tu as cru bon de m'abandonner une seconde fois ?

\- Il n'était pas question de t'abandonner, toi, Alexander. Tout ce que j'ai fait, depuis notre rencontre, c'était pour te protéger, pour ton bonheur.

\- Cesse de décider ce qui est bien pour moi, sans même m'en parler. Je me fiche pas mal d'être en sécurité si tu n'es pas là. A contrario, je veux bien affronter mille et un problèmes, si tu es à mes côtés. Ça, c'est ma vision du bonheur. Et j'aimerais que tu la respectes à l'avenir.

Magnus hocha faiblement la tête.

\- Plus de départ improvisé, plus de pacte avec le Diable et plus de secrets, réclama Alec. Jamais. Tu me le promets ?

\- Promis, répondit le sorcier dans un sourire.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, se délectant de la saveur sucrée et enivrante qu'avait cette promesse sur leurs bouches respectives.

\- Je t'aime, lui dit Magnus.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Ils se perdirent à nouveau dans une étreinte brûlante et passionnelle, profitant de cet instant de répit qu'il leur était offert après plusieurs mois d'angoisse, de malheur et de déprime, et avant la fin de cette partie de leur histoire, qu'ils se devaient de conclure avec ceux qui ne les avaient jamais laissé tomber.

 **À suivre ...**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE XXI**

Isabelle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en voyant Alec et Magnus passer les portes de l'Institut, ensemble. Jamais elle n'aurait cru retrouver cette douce sensation de chaleur que seul le sourire de son frère pouvait lui procurer. Elle accourut jusqu'à eux, malgré elle. Après la façon dont Alec avait quitté l'appartement de Catarina et les nombreux appels auxquels il n'avait pas répondu, Isabelle se doutait bien de la fureur qui devait encore faire rage au sein de son aîné. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de courir se réfugier dans les bras de cet homme, seule place en ce monde où elle se sentait parfaitement en sécurité.

À sa grande surprise, Alec ne resta pas de marbre et lui rendit son étreinte avec une force qui manqua de lui couper le souffle. Il inspira le doux parfum fruité et naturel qui imprégnait les cheveux ébènes de sa petite sœur, appréciant le fait de la retrouver pleinement. Comme si l'amnésie, non contente de l'avoir séparé de Magnus, avait également érigé un mur de verre entre lui et sa famille. Une barrière fine, invisible, mais terriblement dure à briser.

À ce jour, il pouvait serrer Isabelle dans ses bras, avec tout l'amour, l'inquiétude, la confiance et la protection qu'ils s'étaient forgés l'un envers l'autre au fil de leurs expériences communes. Il n'était plus question de souvenirs perdus, il se souvenait de ces moments qui le rattachaient essentiellement à Magnus, mais qu'il avait pourtant partagés avec sa petite sœur. La mission au Pandémonium, les nombreux sous-entendus d'Isabelle visant le rapprocher du sorcier, ses conseils quant à son mariage avec Lydia, les regards tendres et admiratifs qu'elle leur lançait chaque fois qu'elle les voyait, lui et Magnus, ensemble. Non, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, la jeune femme à l'assurance infaillible et au charme fougueux, n'était pas différente de la petite Izzy qui réclamait les bras de son grand frère chaque fois qu'elle faisait un cauchemar. Elle gardait cet amour incommensurable pour Alec, cette envie de le voir heureux et de n'agir qu'en ce but. Elle n'avait jamais voulu lui faire le mal qu'il avait ressenti suite à cette amnésie, et à cet instant, alors qu'elle pleurait silencieusement au creux de son cou, il en prit pleinement conscience.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Alec, l'entendit-elle dire.

\- Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir aussi vivement, je te demande pardon.

Il l'éloigna légèrement de lui afin de pouvoir observer son visage, toujours aussi radieux malgré les larmes.

\- Toi et Jace vous avez pris la bonne décision, poursuivit-il. Je m'en rends compte maintenant j'ai retrou…

Il s'interrompit en voyant les yeux sombres de sa sœur s'écarquiller sous la surprise. Elle n'osa pas sourire tout de suite, de peur d'avoir mal compris. Mais c'est en voyant les yeux brillants d'Alec, qu'elle sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Il rayonnait et Magnus, en retrait derrière eux, arborait une expression qui ne pouvait prêter à la confusion.

Alec avait retrouvé la mémoire et le bonheur qu'il ressentait irradiait toute la pièce.

\- Oh mon dieu … Mais comment est-ce que … ?

\- On s'en fiche, annonça son frère en souriant.

Elle approuva d'un rapide signe de tête, avant de lui sauter au cou, soulagée. Elle le serra étroitement, de peur de perdre à nouveau cet Alec heureux et qui lui avait tant manqué.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis dans le bureau d'Alec. Jace, Clary et Isabelle se tenaient tous les trois assis sur le grand canapé, pendant qu'Alec trônait sur le fauteuil à côté d'eux, la main gauche entremêlée à celle de Magnus, installé sur l'accoudoir.

Les trois premiers trituraient nerveusement leurs doigts, leurs cheveux ou leurs vêtements, comme des gamins pris en pleine bêtise et sur le point de se faire passer un savon par leurs parents. Cela ne manqua pas d'amuser Alec et Magnus, dont rien n'aurait pu gâcher la joie de leurs retrouvailles, mais le directeur d'Institut choisit de ne pas les torturer plus longtemps et de prendre enfin la parole.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas, déclara-t-il simplement.

Les trois têtes respectivement brune, rousse et blonde se tournèrent vers Alec, l'air étonné.

\- Mais … Tu as dit que … commença Jace.

\- C'était avant d'avoir tous les éléments, l'interrompit son parabatai. Et vous n'imaginez pas combien je regrette d'avoir réagi aussi vivement lorsque vous m'avez avoué la vérité. J'étais perdu et j'avais les nerfs à vif, j'ai eu l'impression de sentir mon monde s'écrouler sous mes pieds.

\- Ce n'était pas ce qu'on voulait, osa dire doucement Clary.

\- J'en ai bien conscience. Vous avez voulu m'aider, me protéger de moi-même et d'un amour qui, au-delà d'avoir été des plus bénéfiques et merveilleux pour moi, était devenu mon poison, un mal qui me rongeait un peu plus chaque jour.

Alec sentit la main de Magnus se resserrer autour de la sienne et cette simple attention lui réchauffa le cœur.

\- J'étais prêt à commettre l'irréparable, le geste le plus égoïste qui soit. J'étais sur le point de vous abandonner, vous qui ne m'avez jamais laissé tomber. C'est à moi de vous prier de me pardonner. J'étais horriblement malheureux, c'est vrai. Le genre de douleur que je ne souhaiterais pas à mon pire ennemi, mais je n'aurais pas dû en oublier ma famille pour autant. Je n'ai pas pensé à vous, à ce que vous ressentiriez. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et j'en suis profondément désolé.

Il vit ces trois personnes, membres à part entière de sa vie, avoir les larmes aux yeux et cela ne lui donna que plus envie d'apaiser leur conscience.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais vous en vouloir pour ce que vous avez fait, parce que c'était la meilleure décision à prendre. Vous avez fait ce que dont j'ai été incapable pendant des mois. Vous m'avez placé avant votre propre bien-être, tout en sachant le poids qu'auraient les conséquences de votre acte. Vous avez eu ce courage que je n'aurais peut-être pas dans une situation parallèle. Et je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir compris avant.

Alec ne put retenir davantage ses larmes, alors qu'il voyait Clary essuyer ses joues humides, Isabelle se mordre la lèvre à sang pour essayer de retenir ses propres pleurs, et l'incapacité qu'avait Jace à le regarder dans les yeux, la mâchoire tremblante.

\- L'espace d'un court instant, alors que je prenais ce morceau de verre entre mes mains pour mettre fin à mes jours, j'ai oublié combien je vous aimais tous les trois. Et je prierai tous les anges de ce monde pour que vous me pardonniez, parce que Raziel sait que je ne peux pas vivre sans vous non plus.

Jace n'attendit pas d'en savoir plus pour se lever et forcer son parabatai à en faire de même, avant de le serrer contre lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils pleuraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais jamais il n'en émanait une telle harmonie, un tel soulagement. Jace, Clary et Isabelle respiraient enfin. Leurs corps venaient de s'alléger d'un poids immense et qu'ils traînaient depuis des mois.

Isabelle se leva et Clary osa faire de même pour rejoindre l'étreinte des deux parabatai et Jace et Alec les accueillirent avec plaisir.

Malgré les larmes sur leurs joues, Magnus observa la scène, le sourire aux lèvres et avec la certitude qu'il s'agissait du plus beau tableau de famille qui lui ait été donné de voir. Un tableau dans lequel il ne se fit pas de place, car ce moment leur appartenait. Les liens qui les unissaient étaient puissants, uniques et peut-être Magnus parviendrait un jour à en tisser d'aussi forts avec Isabelle, Clary et Jace, mais cela resterait différent. Ils étaient une équipe, une force. Retirez un pilier de ce quatuor et tous les autres perdaient l'équilibre.

Il vit Alec caresser avec tendresse les cheveux de sa sœur et déposer un baiser sur le crâne de Clary.

\- Tout est de ma faute, murmura Jace. Si seulement j'avais été plus fort … Lilith ne m'aurait pas possédé et rien de tout cela ne se serait produit.

\- Non, c'est à cause de moi, le corrigea Clary. J'aurais dû faire plus attention, comprendre qu'il y avait un problème. Si j'avais parlé de ton état à Alec plus tôt, on aurait pu arrêter Lilith.

\- Il ne sert à rien de remuer le passé, lança soudain Magnus.

Tous les quatre se détachèrent les uns des autres, pour observer le sorcier descendre de son accoudoir et rejoindre Alec.

\- Croyez-moi, j'ai réécrit l'histoire de ma vie un million de fois avec des « et si ». Elle n'est jamais meilleure que la réalité. Toujours pire. Car, modifiez un évènement douloureux et ce sont des conséquences merveilleuses que vous effacerez. Je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir risqué ma vie auprès d'un vampire pour sauver Raphael, ni ma rupture avec Camille qui m'a poussé à quitter Londres et à rencontrer Alec. Et je ne regretterai plus d'avoir offert un an de ma vie à mon père pour pouvoir te sauver, Jace.

Le concerné fut ému par ces paroles. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

\- Je n'ose pas imaginer dans quel état aurait été Alec, si tu t'étais laissé consumer par la possession de Lilith, poursuivit Magnus. Tu l'as dit toi-même : avec moi, il est tout, et sans toi, il n'est rien.

Alec se sentit submergé en imaginant l'homme de sa vie et son parabatai avoir cette discussion.

\- Et si je n'avais pas temporairement vendu mon âme aux enfers, qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu. Tu serais sans doute mort et ni moi, ni personne, n'aurions pu soulager la douleur d'Alec. Aujourd'hui, et malgré les épreuves, nous sommes là, tous les deux. Auprès de lui. Alors non, jamais plus je ne regretterai d'être parti.

Jace prit quelques secondes pour assimiler ces paroles et hocha la tête de manière presque imperceptible. Il vient déposer une main tremblante sur l'épaule de Magnus, comme un remerciement silencieux.

\- Merci d'être là pour lui, lui dit le chasseur.

\- Et merci d'être là pour lui, répondit le sorcier.

Alec fut assailli d'une vague de chaleur bienveillante en voyant deux des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, se parler ainsi. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleure entente et complicité entre ces hommes que tout était destiné à opposer et qu'il aimait pourtant tellement.

\- Tout va bien se passer maintenant, murmure-t-il pour lui-même tout en serrant Isabelle et Clary contre lui.

À cet instant, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Noah, chargé de plusieurs dossiers. Il se figea quelques secondes face à ce portrait de famille atypique et en eut un léger pincement au cœur.

\- Désolé, je … Je n'aurais pas dû entrer sans frapper. C'est juste … L'habitude.

Alec se sentit bouleversé de constater la tristesse dans les yeux de son ancien petit ami. C'était la première fois qu'il le retrouvait depuis son retour de mémoire.

\- Non, Noah, ce n'est rien. Je voulais … On voulait te voir de toute façon.

Les yeux de Noah tombèrent sur Magnus et une brève lueur de jalousie traversa son regard. Il fit de son mieux pour la dissimuler mais le sorcier n'était pas dupe. Il avait eu ce même désarroi sur le visage durant des semaines. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

Jace, Isabelle et Clary lui offrirent un sourire à travers leurs dernières larmes respectives et quittèrent la pièce pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, le cœur léger pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an.

Un silence plutôt pesant s'installa une fois qu'ils eurent fermé la porte. Noah garda les yeux rivés sur le sol, ne sachant pas trop où les poser. Alec l'invita à laisser les dossiers sur son bureau et à venir s'asseoir.

\- Merci, mais je préfère rester debout.

Comme un mécanisme d'auto-défense. Noah ne semblait pas se sentir en confiance dans cette pièce et en restant droit, il s'assurait la possibilité de s'enfuir à tout moment si l'envie lui en prenait. Alec en fut attristé mais il put aisément comprendre ce que Noah ressentait.

\- Je pensais qu'on s'était déjà tout dit, lança ce dernier d'une voix faible.

\- Toi et le Alec amnésique, peut-être. Mais moi, j'ai d'autres choses à te dire.

Noah daigna enfin relever les yeux vers Alec, la bouche entrouverte de surprise.

\- Alors tu … Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?

\- Et ça n'a rien changé, tu m'entends ?

Alec n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser sur le fait qu'il eut recouvré ses souvenirs. Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique chose que Noah avait besoin de savoir.

\- Je t'ai aimé, déclara-t-il. Réellement. Il n'était pas question de second choix, je n'en ai jamais eu à faire. Magnus ne faisait pas partie de ma vie, je ne savais pas qui il était, donc tu n'as jamais été un lot de consolation. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et je ne mériterai jamais ton cœur, comme tu mérites mille fois plus que le mien. Je ne peux pas prétendre t'avoir aimé autant que tu en es digne et je m'en excuse. Mais n'imagine pas une seule seconde que mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas été sincères.

Noah accusa ces mots, à la fois soulagé d'entendre une telle confession et frustré de la tournure des évènements. Alec l'avait aimé et c'était merveilleux de l'entendre, même après qu'il a retrouvé la mémoire, mais c'était aussi douloureux de savoir que ça n'était pas suffisant.

Mais il tenait à lui et il le respectait. Noah parvint à lui offrir un sourire.

\- Je te remercie, dit-il simplement.

Alec aurait aimé lui offrir une étreinte pour mettre un réel point final à leur histoire, mais il eut peur que cela ne soit déplacé. Aussi bien pour Noah, que pour Magnus.

Alors il lui rendit simplement son sourire, avant de lancer un regard au sorcier.

Magnus inspira longuement, comme si l'air contenu dans la pièce était porteur de courage, et s'approcha un peu pour venir faire face à Noah.

\- J'aimerais m'excuser pour tout, parvint-il à dire. J'ai pensé des choses et eut des réactions inappropriées.

\- C'est Alec qui t'a demandé de faire ça ?

Il n'était plus question de vouvoiement. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

\- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout, je …

Magnus jeta un coup d'œil vers son amant et Alec comprit ses intentions. Il offrit un dernier et maigre sourire à Noah avant de sortir du bureau, les laissant tous les deux. Le sorcier attendit d'entendre la porte s'enclencher, avant de se remettre à parler.

\- J'avais peur que mon envie de te parler ne soit déplacé, et si c'est réellement cas, je peux partir. Tu n'es pas forcé de m'écouter.

Noah réfléchit à la question quelques secondes mais il en vint à la même conclusion que Magnus. Ils devaient en parler, aussi compliqué cela pouvait-il être. Ils en avaient besoin pour avancer.

\- Je t'écoute, dit-il d'une voix plus calme.

\- Je voulais te dire que je n'ai pas prémédité tout ça. À dire vrai, je voulais repartir. Dès que j'ai su qu'Alexander et toi étiez ensemble. Je ne me sentais pas capable de me battre contre toi, pour un homme qui ne se souvenait même pas de moi. J'ai mes torts, j'ai fait des erreurs, des choses pour lesquelles je me dégoûte. Sache qu'Alec a lutté de toutes ses forces contre ses sentiments naissants … Ou renaissants. C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé la première fois, acte que je ne regrette pas vis-à-vis de mon histoire avec Alexander. Mais vis-à-vis de toi, je m'en veux terriblement. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je mérite, mais je tenais absolument à te dire une chose.

Il osa se rapprocher légèrement pour attirer la pleine attention de Noah. Il voulait qu'il puisse voir la sincérité dans ses yeux.

\- Merci. Merci d'avoir fait tout ce dont j'ai été incapable pendant un an. De l'avoir aimé, chéri comme il le mérite, sans jamais faillir. Je ne suis pas digne de te reprendre un tel bonheur. Mais j'imagine que je suis juste trop égoïste pour y renoncer. Et pour cela je suis désolé.

Noah ne réagit pas, se contenta de ramener ses yeux sur le bois du bureau.

Magnus plissa les lèvres, conscient que la conversation n'irait pas plus loin et commença à rejoindre la sortie.

Noah l'interpella à l'instant où la main du sorcier touchait la poignée.

\- Tu le rendras heureux.

\- … Oui, bien sûr, je ferais tout pour.

\- Ce n'était pas une question. C'est un fait. Tu le rendras heureux. Plus que je n'en aurais jamais été capable. Et c'est ce qui me retient de te casser la figure.

Le jeune chasseur ponctua sa menace sous-entendue d'un sourire léger et sincère qui ne manqua pas de réchauffer le cœur du sorcier.

\- Ne le quitte plus jamais, lui réclama Noah. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

\- Je te le promets …

 **À suivre ... (pour un dernier chapitre :D)**


	22. Chapter 22 (fin)

**CHAPITRE XXII**

Cinq jours seulement après son retour de mémoire, Alexander Lightwood était de retour dans sa chambre d'Institut, chargé de cartons de déménagement qu'il remplissait d'affaires en tout genre, prêt à transférer certains éléments de sa vie vers l'appartement du sorcier. Isabelle et Jace n'avaient pas manqué de lui offrir de grands sourires en le voyant aussi excité à l'idée de s'installer avec Magnus.

Il n'était plus question de perdre du temps. Pas après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû traverser et l'année qu'ils avaient été forcés de passer loin, l'un de l'autre. Magnus avait bien évidemment offert son aide et il se trouvait désormais dans la chambre, en compagnie de son amant à donner son aval sur ce que ce dernier pouvait et ne pouvait pas ramener au loft.

\- Sérieusement ? lança-t-il en sortant une chemise anthracite de l'un des cartons. Rassure-moi, c'est la pile « à jeter » ?

\- Même pas en rêve, répliqua Alec. Ce sont mes vêtements de travail. Ils ne sont pas faits pour te plaire, mais pour être confortables.

Magnus répondit par une petite moue et replia la chemise malgré lui, pour la reposer dans le carton.

\- Tu me vexes profondément, mon amour, reprit-il avec exagération. Moi qui pensait que tu prendrais mon avis en compte.

\- Je jetterai mes vieux vêtements, le jour où tu te décideras à te débarrasser de ton charango.

\- Même pas en rêve.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit.

Alec ponctua cette fin de conversation par un tendre baiser, déposé sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Ce geste suffit à faire craquer Magnus, qui ne put garder son air contrarié plus longtemps.

\- Plutôt que de juger mes fringues, tu peux m'aider et aller récupérer mes affaires dans la salle de bain ?

\- Est-ce que ça me donne le droit de jeter ton horrible shampoing à la mangue ?

\- Seulement si tu m'en prépares un au bois de Santal.

Ravi d'avoir obtenu gain de cause, Magnus s'en alla rejoindre la petite salle de bain adjacente à la chambre du chasseur, chargé d'une petite sacoche. Il y entassa un peigne, une nouvelle brosse à dent, un après-rasage et une bouteille de gel douche. Tout le reste, il en avait à la pelle dans son appartement, et puis il fallait bien laisser quelques éléments ici, pour les soirs où Alexander travaillerait tard et devrait rester dormir à l'Institut.

Il s'apprêtait à ressortir lorsque son regard tomba sur l'emplacement sur le mur, à la peinture éclaircie, là où se trouvait toujours l'encadrement du miroir.

Il baissa les yeux vers le carrelage, et ressentit un douloureux pincement au cœur. Il revit les images auxquelles Jace l'avait obligé à faire face quelques mois plus tôt, à travers son lien parabatai. Un Alec ravagé par une souffrance infinie, les phalanges égratignées après avoir donné un coup de poing dans le miroir. Il serra les dents en se rappelant le sang dégoulinant le long de ses avant-bras, tandis qu'il resserrait ses mains tremblantes autour du morceau de verre, la pointe aiguisée en direction de son cœur.

Magnus se sentit pris de vertiges et se recula jusqu'à pouvoir se coller contre l'un des murs de la pièce. Il s'efforça de respirer calmement, afin d'apaiser les battements affolés de son cœur.

 _Alexander va bien. Il est en vie, il a retrouvé la mémoire et il m'aime. Tout va bien._

\- Magnus ? Ça va ?

Il releva la tête pour découvrir le visage d'Alec dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il vint se placer devant le sorcier, la mine inquiète et prit le visage de Magnus entre ses mains.

\- Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi.

\- Ici … C'est dans cette pièce que tu as essayé de …

Il ne parvenait même pas à mettre un mot sur le geste irréparable qu'Alec avait failli commettre un an plus tôt. Il en avait des nausées rien que d'y penser.

\- Oh par l'Ange, souffla le chasseur.

Il caressa sa nuque du bout de ses doigts et posa son front contre le sien.

\- C'est du passé, Magnus. N'y pense plus.

\- Si Jace ne t'avait pas trouvé … S'il n'avait pas ressenti ton désespoir … Tu serais sûrement …

Le fait est que je suis là, devant toi et que je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Rien ne changera ça, pas même la mort. Tu m'entends ?

\- J'ai failli te perdre … Et je n'en avais même pas conscience. Si j'étais revenu et que tu avais été …

\- Arrête.

Il l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- La mort, on y sera confronté tous les jours de notre vie, parce que c'est ainsi qu'on a toujours vécu. Toi, en tant que sorcier, et moi, en tant que chasseur. Nos boulots font qu'on ne sait jamais si on rentrera sains et saufs à la maison, chaque soir. Mais on apprendra à faire avec jusqu'à ne plus y penser.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de mourir au combat. Tu as essayé de …

\- Je le sais. Et je te souhaite de ne jamais faire l'expérience d'une telle douleur. Lorsque j'ai tenté de mettre fin à mes jours, j'étais déjà mort à l'intérieur. Magnus, je ne voyais pas ma vie sans toi, et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui. C'est un fait avéré, ça ne changera jamais, quoi qu'on y fasse. Je serais bien incapable de croire que tu m'aimeras un jour autant que je t'aime, car ce que je ressens pour toi atteint une intensité qu'il me paraît impossible d'égaler, mais si tel est le cas, alors tu peux me comprendre. Magnus, je ne regrette pas mon geste dans son aspect romantique, qui, dans mon esprit, nous aurait réunis. Je le regrette pour le mal que cela aurait causé à ma famille.

Une larme orpheline roula le long de la joue du sorcier, qu'Alec essuya de son pouce.

\- Je suis en vie, et je suis fou amoureux de toi. Ça, ni ton immortalité, ni ma tentative de suicide n'y pourront rien. Je ne veux plus que tu y penses, seulement que tu vives le moment présent. Avec moi.

\- Tu n'essayeras plus de t'en aller ? De m'abandonner ?

\- Ça n'a jamais été mon intention. Tous mes faits et gestes depuis ton départ pour Edom, n'étaient motivés que par l'envie de te rejoindre. Dans cette vie, ou dans une autre, peu importe.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Tendrement, avec un amour d'une pureté inégalable.

Magnus sentit son cœur déborder d'un amour trop grand pour pouvoir être contenu et passa sa main sur celle de l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Tu es mon monde, Magnus Bane, murmura Alec contre sa bouche.

\- Et tu es toute ma vie, Alexander Lightwood.

Ils profitèrent de cet instant brouillon, au milieu de cette salle de bain, à peine assez grande pour les contenir tous les deux, et s'embrassèrent avec passion, comme pour rattraper cette dernière année de séparation.

\- Tu ne partiras plus jamais, pas vrai ? lui demanda Alec.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais ?

Il caressa le visage de son amant, les yeux emplis d'amour.

\- Regarde ce que j'ai ici, acheva-t-il dans un sourire.

La mine d'Alexander s'illumina malgré ses yeux brillants, en se rappelant ces presque mêmes mots qu'ils s'étaient échangés, un an plus tôt, juste avant le départ de Magnus vers les enfers.

Il serra le sorcier contre lui et enfouit son visage au creux de son cou, là où il se sentait le mieux en ce monde.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Je te le promets.

Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour se rassurer l'un l'autre. D'autres problèmes que l'amnésie ou Edom viendraient forcément se mettre en travers de leur chemin, tandis que certains, déjà présents depuis longtemps, comme l'immortalité, reviendrait les gifler avec la même force qu'une vague, mais pour le moment, rien de tout cela ne comptait.

Car ils étaient ensemble et que cela suffisait à les rendre confiants. Ils trouveraient les solutions. Ils en trouvaient toujours. Mais cette fois, ce serait ensemble. Plus question de la jouer en solo, ils étaient une entité commune à présent.

 **Magnus Bane & Alexander Lightwood.**

N'en déplaise à certains, ils avaient bien l'intention que cela reste ainsi. Le temps de la vie d'un mortel, ou pour l'éternité.

Selon ce que les Anges et les Démons de ce monde, choisiront de leur accorder.

* * *

 **Et voici ! Nous voilà arrivés au bout de cette fiction … Je ne me voyais pas finir sur une autre note que celle-ci, avec nos deux tourtereaux réunis et heureux, bien qu'encore loin d'être épargnés par les épreuves de la vie. J'espère de tout cœur que cette histoire aura su vous toucher comme il m'a plu de l'écrire et que vous serez satisfait de cette fin. Merci mille fois à vous tous, reviewers inscrits comme anonymes, et à vous, visiteurs et lecteurs de l'ombre pour m'avoir encouragée à écrire la suite, encore et encore. Vous avez été ma plus grande motivation.**

 **Une petite mention spéciale à _Gargouilles_ qui a joué les correctrices de bon cœur, sans demander son reste : merci, merci, merci, merci, merci !**

 **Je vous embrasse :D**

 **Manon**


	23. Annonce

Un petit mot plein de passion et d'enthousiasme à vous tous sans qui cette annonce n'aurait sans doute pas lieu d'être : j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'après des années passées à écrire des fanfictions et à me réjouir encore et toujours de votre soutien sans faille, je suis sur le point de publier mon premier roman.

Un IMMENSE merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont aidé à en arriver là. Vos vues et commentaires m'ont poussé à l'écriture de ma propre histoire. Vous avez été une grande source de motivation et c'est donc tout naturellement que je vous en parle.

Si me suivre dans une nouvelle dimension, autre que la fanfiction, vous intéresse, je ne peux que vous inviter à jeter un coup d'oeil aux cinq premiers chapitres (disponibles sur Wattpad) de mon roman Young Adult qui sera publié aux éditions Lips&Co courant juin 2019.

Vous pouvez également suivre l'évolution de la création de ce livre sur les réseaux.

 **Facebook :** Emma Kerman

 **Instagram :** emkerman

 **Wattpad :** "Memento (sous contrat d'édition Lips&Co)"

Encore mille merci à vous sans qui ça n'aurait pas été possible.

Manon ( _aka_ Emma Kerman)


End file.
